La Planificadora de Bodas
by rotten pumpking
Summary: Se conocieron en las circunstancias correctas, pero en el momento equivocado. Sakura estaba planeando una boda y Shaoran iba a casarse. Se apoyaban en todo, se pedían consejo. Ella lo ayudaba a sobrellevar la idea de un matrimonio arreglado y él la relajaba cuando el trabajo se ponía agobiante. Todo marchaba a la perfección, hasta que llegó el día del ensayo.
1. Chapter 1

**"La Planificadora de Bodas"**

 _Por:_

 _rotten pumpking_

* * *

 **-1-**

La pequeña cafetería estaba vacía, a excepción de una atractiva mujer de cabello negro sentada junto a la cristalera. Una taza de café caliente reposaba frente a ella, aunque no parecía demasiado interesada en probarlo. Observándola desde la entrada, a Sakura le dio la impresión de que no era una clienta como cualquier otra. Dejó su abrigo en la puerta y se acercó despacio. A juzgar por su voz cuando hablaron por teléfono, se la había imaginado distinta.

—¿Li Meiling-san? —preguntó para asegurarse cuando llegó a la mesa. La mujer asintió con una sonrisa—. Mi nombre es Kinomoto Sakura, un placer conocerla.

—Llámame Meiling, por favor, que me haces sentir vieja —levantó la mano, atrayendo la atención de una mesera—. Ordené por ti, espero que no te moleste.

Enseguida dejaron en la mesa una taza de té y un plato con bizcochos. Sakura agradeció en voz baja antes de darle un trago a su bebida.

—Disculpa que te haya citado tan de repente, pero no dispongo de mucho tiempo y quisiera zanjar este asunto lo más pronto posible.

—No hay problema —sacó su libreta del bolso, lista para tomar notas—. Pero si me permites el comentario, eres la novia más centrada que he conocido.

Meiling estalló en carcajadas y por un instante todo rastro de preocupación desapareció de su rostro.

—Gracias por el cumplido, pero no soy yo quien se casa. Como te comenté por teléfono, este asunto debe manejarse con total discreción, así que me tomé la libertad de redactar un acuerdo de confidencialidad —le entregó un sobre manila celosamente sellado con cinta de seguridad roja—. Si deseas, puedes leerlo primero y discutimos detalles en otra cita, pero realmente preferiría solucionar el tema hoy mismo.

—Haré que lo revise mi abogado y te llamaré si es que me recomienda hacerle algún cambio. De todas formas, cuentas con mi silencio; es mí política personal y la de mi compañía también.

Meiling asintió, satisfecha, y le entregó una carpeta de considerable grosor con claros indicios de que era usada con regularidad.

—Allí encontrarás todos los pormenores, desde las medidas de la novia, hasta el diseño de las invitaciones. He incluido también una lista de posibles casas de moda dónde encargar el diseño del vestido, aunque si conoces de algún otro lugar, házmelo saber y yo lo discutiré con los novios. También quisiera pedirte que cualquier duda que tengas me la comuniques directamente. Aun así, en caso de que no pudieses contactarte conmigo, dentro encontrarás el número privado de la novia. Úsalo a discreción y mantenlo fuera del alcance de tus asistentes. La noticia se hará pública dentro de un par de semanas, así que prepárate para un ataque mediático. Todos los detalles están dentro del sobre, pero ya te llamaré cuando sea el momento. No es la primera vez que tu compañía trabaja con la prensa, ¿verdad?

Sakura negó.

—Hemos atendido a celebridades en el pasado, así que descuida, mi equipo y yo sabemos manejarnos con los reporteros. Pero dejando eso de lado, tarde o temprano la pareja tendrá que aparecerse en mi oficina, en especial si los medios quieren fotografías. Después de todo, son ellos los que se casan. ¿Cuando es la boda?

—Dentro de tres meses, pero no te preocupes, tenemos bastante trabajo por delante.

Meiling le ofreció una cansada sonrisa. Había algo casi triste en aquel gesto y Sakura se preguntó si tenía que ver con la boda.

—En cuanto al pago —continuó— me han autorizado a entregarte una tarjeta de crédito para todas las transacciones —se la dio y a Sakura le sorprendió ver su nombre ponchado en el plástico de color negro—. Dejo a tu consideración el precio, aunque no es necesario andarse con remilgos, mientras más caro y llamativo mejor. Ya luego se discutirá el precio final de tus honorarios, pero creo que puedes esperar más del monto que me sugeriste en primera instancia —consultó su reloj y soltó una maldición—. Tengo que irme, lo siento. Llámame lo más pronto que puedas sobre el acuerdo, y muchas gracias, Sakura. Estaremos en contacto. Ya he pagado la cuenta, considéralo un agradecimiento por cancelar todas tus reuniones de la mañana solo para verme. Hasta luego.

—Hasta luego, Meiling, y descuida, que estás en buenas manos.

La vio marchar con una extraña sensación en la boca del estómago. Por algún motivo le daba la impresión de que acababa de meterse en un problema que no le concernía. Respiró profundo y sacudió vigorosamente la cabeza, alejando esos pensamientos de su mente. Se terminó con calma el té y los bizcochos, tratando de ganar tiempo y se marchó al rato, con el abrigo colgándole de los hombros. Al llegar a su auto, estacionado a unas cuantas cuadras de la cafetería, dejó escapar un estrangulado suspiro. Había esperado que la reunión con Meiling durase más tiempo, pero apenas habían hablado por veinte minutos. No tenía ninguna gana de regresar a la oficina, porque sabía que Tomoyo estaría esperándola allí con una bolsa de ropa y su cámara de video. Había tratado por todos los medios de convencerla de que por una vez en su vida dejase ese dichoso aparato a un lado, pero era imposible. Cuando a su mejor amiga se le metía algo en la cabeza, era imposible hacerla cambiar de opinión. Se subió en el auto y arrancó. No le quedaba más que aguantarse las horas por venir.

Encendió la radio con la esperanza de que algo de música calmase sus nervios. Se concentró en la melodía, cantando en voz alta, ignorando las curiosas miradas de los otros conductores a su alrededor. En cuestión de media hora estacionaba en el parqueo privado de un edificio de oficinas. Con las piernas temblándole como gelatina, se metió en el ascensor y pulsó el botón número seis. La primera persona en recibirla fue su asistente. Le puso un ramo de rosas blancas en las manos y se permitió el darle un breve abrazo. Luego, como si se hubiese dado cuenta de lo que hacía, comenzó a recitarle su agenda para la tarde. Sakura la escuchaba, pero no estaba prestándole atención. La puerta de su oficina estaba abierta y podía escuchar el eco de unas voces derramándose en el pasillo.

—Por favor, comunícate con Hiroshi y dile que lo quiero aquí este instante —¿Aquel susurro asustado era su voz? —. Gracias por las flores, Yuuka. Están preciosas.

Dejó a su asistente afanándose con el teléfono y salvó los dos metros que la separaban de su oficina en cuatro largas zancadas. Dentro, como ya se había esperado, estaba Tomoyo, jugueteando con su cámara. La dichosa bolsa descansaba cuidadosamente en la butaca de cuero junto a la ventana. A quien no se había esperado ver era a Eriol, su mejor amigo y novio de Tomoyo. Como siempre, lucía un elegante traje sastre de color negro, con una corbata azul oscuro, que combinaba a la perfección con el delicado vestido de manga larga que usaba su amiga. Desde que empezaran a salir, se les había hecho costumbre vestirse de forma más o menos parecida, luciendo en ocasiones prendas de marca y en otras los diseños de Tomoyo.

Estaban tan ocupados discutiendo, que ninguno se percató de la presencia de la castaña hasta que ésta puso las flores en un jarrón con agua y tomó asiento tras su escritorio. De inmediato, Tomoyo saltó a los brazos de Sakura, exprimiéndole el aire de los pulmones y cantándole al oído el feliz cumpleaños con esa voz tan melodiosa que tenía. Eriol fue el siguiente, pero tuvo la precaución de besarla en la mejilla y dejar los abrazos de felicitaciones para otro momento.

—Tu regalo —Tomoyo le puso la bolsa de ropa en las manos y de inmediato tomó su cámara para grabar las reacciones de la castaña—. Ve a cambiarte, quiero ver cómo te queda.

Pidiendo paciencia a los cielos, Sakura arrastró los pies hasta el baño al otro lado de la estancia. Desde que estaban en primaria, Tomoyo se había aficionado de hacerle ropa a la medida y luego grabarla y fotografiarla. Hasta dónde sabía, su amiga tenía más de diez años inmortalizados en cinta, desde los pomposos y llamativos disfraces que usaba en primaria y los elegantes vestidos y trajes que le confeccionaba después. Su armario estaba repleto de ropas hechas por Tomoyo, y aunque le parecía algo excesivo, le agradecía el gesto. Se ahorraba un dineral en ropa y siempre parecía salida de una revista de moda.

Cambió sus pantalones y camisa por un vaporoso vestido de color marfil que le llegaba justo a la rodilla. Un pequeño botón se cerraba en su nuca y la mayor parte de su espalda quedaba al descubierto. Se contempló un instante en el espejo. Tomoyo le había atinado al modelito por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Era más de su estilo que el de ella, y le sentaba como un guante. Ni siquiera tenía que cambiarse los zapatos. Metió su ropa en la bolsa y salió del baño. Afuera, Tomoyo ya la esperaba con la cámara. Y a pesar de que se había enfrentado a ella durante toda su vida, todavía se ponía nerviosa.

—¡Estás preciosa! —chilló la pelinegra, radiante de felicidad—. Nadie te quitará los ojos de encima esta noche.

—Gracias, Moyo —lo decía de corazón, pero esa cámara estaba acabando con ella—. ¿Podrías dejar de grabar un rato, por favor? —no estaba por debajo de rogar.

Tomoyo negó con fuerza.

—Ya hemos pasado por esto, Sakura, deberías estar más que acostumbrada.

La castaña rodó los ojos, pidiendo paciencia a los cielos. Eriol, que se había mantenido en un discreto segundo plano hasta el momento, decidió martirizarla también, repitiéndole lo guapa que estaba. Y Tomoyo no podía estar más contenta.

—Kinomoto-san, Hiroshi-san ya llegó —su asistente metió la cabeza por el resquicio de la puerta, salvándola de la montaña de elogios en la que estaban enterrándola sus amigos—. ¿Lo hago pasar?

Sakura asintió, aliviada. Unos momentos después un hombre de cabello castaño con aspecto severo entró en la oficina. Saludó a Sakura y a Tomoyo con una respetuosa reverencia y a Eriol le estrechó la mano, un gesto que se salía por completo de su gama de interacciones.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarla, Sakura-san? —preguntó, directo al punto.

—Es un acuerdo de confidencialidad, me lo entregó una clienta —le puso el sobre en las manos—. No lo he leído todavía, pero imagino lo que dice. De todas formas, quisiera revisarlo contigo y si consideras que está todo correcto, lo firmo.

—¿Le parece ahora mismo?

—Por supuesto, pero vamos a la sala de reuniones —se encaminó rápidamente a la puerta—. No sé cuánto tiempo nos lleve, pero pueden esperarme si quieren. Lo siento.

—Tu tranquila, aquí nos quedamos. Todavía tengo que peinarte —sonrisita maliciosa.

Sakura tragó en seco y cerró de un portazo.

* * *

—¿Enserio tenías que traer esa cosa aquí? —le preguntó Tomoyo, ligeramente irritada.

—Mi clienta vendrá a retirarlo, lo necesita de urgencia —repuso, a la defensiva—. ¿Dónde están? Se está haciendo tarde.

—Ya llegarán, dales tiempo.

Estaban de pie frente a la fachada de un elegante restaurante en el centro de la ciudad. Había anochecido hacía poco y las calles comenzaban a llenarse de adolescentes y oficinistas exhaustos. En más de una ocasión, los transeúntes se habían detenido en seco a contemplar a Sakura con evidente fascinación. Los típicos comentarios acerca de su estatura tampoco se habían hecho esperar. Y ella no podía hacer más que morderse el labio inferior y ocultar su vergüenza lo mejor que podía. A su lado, Tomoyo no se perdía detalle. Y es que su amiga lucía realmente hermosa con ese vestido y el abrigo con capucha que le cubría la cabeza. El largo cabello castaño le caía en cascada hasta la cintura y sus brillantes ojos verdes estaban enmarcados en una llamativa combinación de sombras negras y plateadas.

—Entremos, por favor —pidió la castaña unos minutos después, cansada de tantas miradas—. Tomoyo —insistió.

—Está bien, está bien, aunque es una pena privar a la ciudad de tu belleza —comentó con falsa gravedad.

Sakura suspiró, aliviada, y entró al restaurante. De inmediato, un maître se acercó a ellas y tras tomar sus abrigos, las guio hasta un apartado al otro extremo del local. Habían dispuesto una mesa para diez personas, decorada con rosas blancas y girasoles para darle un poco de color. Las ubicó más o menos hacia el centro de la mesa y tras presentarles a los meseros que las atenderían esa noche, se marchó de regreso a la entrada. Enseguida, uno de los muchachos llenó sus copas con vino y se retiró hacia las sombras por una puerta ubicada a su costado.

—Me había olvidado de contarte, la última novia que atendiste me envió un ramo de lilas hace unos días —dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa—. Parece que realmente quedó contenta con nuestro trabajo. ¿Te envió algo?

—Una caja de chocolates, flores, una tarjeta de agradecimiento y el álbum de fotos de la boda. Me pidió que escogiera las mejores para enviárselas a su familia en Europa.

Tomoyo soltó una risita ante el evidente bochorno de su amiga. Durante los últimos cinco años Sakura había manejado una exitosa compañía de bodas que se había hecho famosa de la noche a la mañana. Como se tomaba su trabajo bastante a pecho, ella manejaba personalmente las bodas grandes, mientras sus asistentes se encargaban de celebraciones más modestas. De la misma forma, supervisaba cada uno de sus proyectos y se aseguraba de que las familias involucradas, pero especialmente los novios, se sintieran a gusto y completamente satisfechos. Llegaba a tal punto por complacerlos, que ya eran varias las ocasiones en las que los había acompañado en viajes a todas partes del mundo a buscar cosas para la boda, así como se encargaba de organizar las despedidas de soltero, e incluso planearles la luna de miel. Así que era de esperarse que todas esas novias que la habían vuelto loca durante meses con las invitaciones, el vestido, la lista de invitados, le enviasen cosas en señal de gratitud o que tiempo después del matrimonio se pusieran en contacto con ella para pedirle su opinión en toda clase de materias. Tomoyo trabajaba en aquello también, diseñando vestidos de novia sacados de cuentos de hadas, pero tenía que reconocer que la ropa era nada sin los preparativos. Sus clientas decían que hacían un equipo envidiable, y a juzgar por su éxito, debía ser cierto.

—Este nuevo proyecto es bastante grande, por lo que veo —soltó Tomoyo un rato después—. Lo digo por el acuerdo de confidencialidad. ¿Son famosos?

Sakura se encogió de hombros.

—Todavía no lo sé. Mi clienta me dio una carpeta con toda la información, todo está planeado de antemano, pero quieren que yo me encargue de organizarlo. La prensa está involucrada. Estaba pensando en recomendarte a ti para hacer el vestido, si es que no tienes otros trabajos por completar.

La pelinegra lo pensó unos instantes.

—Tal vez pueda separar tiempo en unas semanas, pero por ahora estoy atorada con el desfile del mes que viene. Lo que me recuerda —añadió en un tono que levantó todas las alarmas mentales de Sakura—, que no me has dado una respuesta todavía. Hace días que dejé el contrato en tu oficina.

Sakura se llevó una mano a la nuca de forma instintiva. Se le había olvidado por completo que Tomoyo le había pedido que formase parte del desfile como modelo de apoyo. La verdad era que no quería, pero no se atrevía a decirle que no a su amiga. Tomoyo hacía por ella lo que fuera. Respiró profundo, se lo debía.

—Lo firmaré el lunes —cedió a la final y encogió en su silla cuando Tomoyo se puso a chillar de la emoción.

La melodía de un teléfono interrumpió aquel momento. Sakura reconoció el número de Meiling en el identificador y salió rápidamente del apartado. Como habían acordado, la pelinegra la esperaba en la puerta principal, enterrada en un grueso abrigo de color negro.

—El frío no es lo mío —dijo a modo de saludo, y entonces, como si le hubiesen borrado la memoria, parpadeó varias veces, atónita—. Estás preciosa, Sakura. ¿Celebras una ocasión especial?

—Mi cumpleaños —le entregó el sobre—. Todo está en orden, así que comenzaré con los preparativos el lunes.

—Felicidades, y muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de atenderme —realizó una corta reverencia—. Me pasaré por tu oficina algún día de la siguiente semana. Que tengas un feliz cumpleaños; buenas noches.

Meiling no había llegado todavía a la esquina, cuando un hombre se materializó junto a Sakura. Tenía el cabello negro, los ojos oscuros y una seductora sonrisa. La castaña dio un respingo del susto, pero se le pasó rápidamente al reconocer a su hermano.

—¿Trabajando a estas horas, monstruo? —preguntó Touya, chasqueando la lengua—. Vas a envejecer de manera prematura si sigues así.

—Cállate y no me llames de esa forma.

—Pero es cierto, si ya tienes arrugas —le pinchó una mejilla y se hizo a un lado para permitirle a su acompañante saludarla.

La expresión de enfado se derritió del rostro de Sakura cuando su mirada se posó en Yukito. Cuando estaban en primaria, Sakura se había enamorado perdidamente de él. Le había confesado sus sentimientos y Yukito la había rechazado con amabilidad, explicándole que estaba enamorado de alguien más. En ese entonces no le interesaba, pero cuando años después él y su hermano habían hecho pública su relación, le había parecido lo más maravilloso del mundo. De todas formas, no podía evitar el aura soñadora que la embargaba cada vez que lo veía. Ya no estaba enamorada de él, pero seguía encantada con su presencia.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Sakura-chan —Yukito le besó la frente y le puso un paquetito entre las manos—. Espero que te guste tu regalo.

—Muchas gracias, Yukito.

No habían entrado todavía al restaurante, cuando los demás invitados llegaron. Allí estaban Chiharu y Yamazaki, recién casados, Naoko y Rika, junto a Terada, quien había sido su profesor durante toda su vida de estudiantes y después de unos años le había propuesto matrimonio a Rika, dejando de lado la abismal diferencia de edades. Eriol cerraba el grupo, llevando entre los brazos un ramo de girasoles y un pequeño paquete envuelto en papel azul. Se acercó a la castaña y la atrapó en un abrazo.

—Este es mi regalo —le entregó las flores y el paquete—. Feliz cumpleaños, Sakura.

—Gracias, Eriol, y gracias a todos por venir. Vamos adentro.

Una vez todos estuvieron sentados en sus respectivos lugares, dieron por iniciada la celebración.

—Nunca tuve tiempo de agradecerte por todo tu trabajo, Sakura —dijo Chiharu mientras los meseros preparaban la mesa para el plato principal—. Tuvimos que irnos tan rápido y llegamos hace sólo unos días. Te lo compensaré.

—No es necesario, me alegra que me hayas escogido a mí para planear tu boda —le dio un sorbo a su copa. Ya comenzaba a marearse. Era la tercera que se tomaba en espacio de media hora—. ¿Cómo les fue en su luna de miel…?

Diversas conversaciones se sucedían entre los presentes. Entre bocado y bocado, todos se pusieron más o menos al día con sus respectivos ritmos de vida. Esa era la primera vez que se reunían todos en meses. Incluso a su hermano, que vivía a pocas cuadras de su casa, lo veía muy de vez en cuando. Con Tomoyo y con Eriol era con los únicos que mantenía contacto regular y eso porque su trabajo estaba lindado al suyo.

Finalmente, tras dos horas de charla y varias botellas de vino, llegaron al postre. El chef en persona llevó hasta el privado su pastel de cumpleaños, una torre de chocolate de tres pisos cubierta en fondant blanco y decorada con flores de azúcar soplada. Entre las risas de sus amigos, y bajo la atenta cámara de Tomoyo, Sakura cortó el pastel y repartió el dulce entre todos los presentes. Luego de comer se tomaron un par de fotografías, más por insistencia de Tomoyo que de la propia cumpleañera y se dio por concluida la cena.

—¿Tienen planeado seguir celebrando? —preguntó Yukito a la castaña, dándole el último bocado a su tercera ración de pastel.

—Iremos a un bar con unos amigos de Eriol —intervino Tomoyo, adelantándose a Sakura—. Están todos invitados, si es que quieren acompañarnos.

Todos los presentes se excusaron con evidente cara de pena.

—No se preocupen, ya habrá tiempo de reunirnos otra vez —les aseguró Sakura, un tanto incómoda por la repentina tensión en el ambiente.

Touya y Yukito fueron los primeros en irse, pero no sin antes prometerle que irían a verla al día siguiente junto con su padre, que regresaba esa madrugada de uno de sus viajes de excavación. Naoko los siguió al poco tiempo, alegando que tenía trabajo al día siguiente. Le entregó a Sakura su regalo, un libro de color negro con un tétrico bosque en la portada.

—Son recopilaciones de leyendas urbanas —le dijo con una sonrisa—. Lo escogí especialmente para ti.

Sakura frunció el ceño, pero le agradeció de todas formas. Acababa de cumplir veintiocho años y todavía les tenía miedo a los fantasmas. Rika y Terada, que le regalaron una nueva agenda, se marcharon después. Chiharu y Yamazaki fueron los últimos en dejar el restaurante.

—Espero que te gusten, son unos pendientes que compramos en París —le entregó la pequeña cajita—. Hasta luego, Sakura, gracias por invitarnos.

Solo quedaban Tomoyo y Eriol, que habían dejado el privado por unos minutos. Aprovechando el momento, Sakura abrió el regalo de su hermano, una elegante cadena de eslabones de plata con un pequeño pendiente de diamante. Se notaba a leguas el acertado toque de Yukito, porque Touya no era de los que se tomaba el tiempo de comprarle joyas a nadie. Por último, abrió el regalo de Eriol. Un precioso broche con forma de espada, con un rubí incrustado en el mango. Guardó todos sus presentes en el bolso y reunió las flores que le habían regalado a un lado de la mesa.

—Sakura, ¿estás lista?

La aludida asintió y siguió a su amiga hasta el auto. Tomoyo puso las flores a buen recaudo en el asiento trasero, mientras que la castaña pescaba dentro de su bolso por su billetera. El resto de sus pertenencias las metió en el baúl y se subió de un salto. De camino al bar pasaron por el departamento de Sakura, dejando las flores y los regalos. Era casi media noche cuando Eriol estacionó en un parqueo público al otro extremo de la ciudad.

El bar quedaba a pocas calles de allí. Dentro, el lugar estaba repleto. Caminar era casi imposible y para hacerse escuchar por encima de la música había que gritar. Hicieron una parada en la barra para ordenar sus bebidas y luego se lanzaron en busca de los amigos de Eriol. Los encontraron al otro lado de la pista, sentados a una pequeña mesa abarrotada de alcohol. Eriol hizo las presentaciones y de inmediato uno de sus amigos se ubicó a un lado de Sakura, mientras los demás gruñían en clara derrota. Al parecer habían estado planeando ese momento a detalle. La castaña le lanzó una mirada suplicante a su amiga, pero Tomoyo le guiñó un ojo y se aferró más a su novio.

No le quedó más remedio que sentarse a la mesa y unirse a la conversación.

Si dejaba de lado los inútiles intentos de los amigos de Eriol por llamar su atención, debía admitir que estaba pasándolo bien. Hacía tiempo que no iba a un lugar como aquel y vaya que le había hecho falta. Con la cantidad de proyectos que tenía últimamente, se le hacía imposible salir a celebrar con sus amigos porque la mayor parte del tiempo la pasaba pegada a su escritorio, afinando detalles. Sacudió la cabeza y alejó esos pensamientos. Estaban allí celebrando su cumpleaños, tenía que concentrarse.

—¿Vamos a bailar? —preguntó Tomoyo, un rato después.

Eriol se levantó de un salto y arrastró a su novia a la pista. Sakura se quedó allí, en medio de cinco hombres, sin saber muy bien que hacer. Finalmente, el tipo que se había parado a su lado ni bien llegó, le hizo el favor de alejarla de la mesa. De todos los presentes, era el menos intenso y el más atractivo, aunque no le llamaba mucho la atención. Se ubicaron junto a Eriol y Tomoyo y comenzaron a bailar, al principio despacio, casi sin moverse y luego, contagiados del entusiasmo a su alrededor, más rápido. Al principio todo marchaba bien, hasta que el tipo deslizó la mano por su espalda, dejándola descansar en su cadera. Sakura lo miró fijamente, una silenciosa advertencia de que se dejase de estupideces. Pero parecía que el alcohol se le había subido a la cabeza y no tenía ninguna intención de cooperar. Un par de roces indecorosos después, Sakura decidió que había tenido suficiente. Se disculpó con su pareja de baile y se alejó de allí a toda velocidad.

Para cuando llegó a la barra, se le había pasado el asco y el malgenio. Así era ella, no podía enojarse con nadie sin importar lo que le hicieran. Respiró profundo y se obligó a olvidar el incidente. Se pidió un vaso de agua y ocupó un taburete vacío. Desde allí podía ver a Eriol y Tomoyo bailando en el centro de la pista, perdidos en su mundo. De repente, se sintió sola. Ninguna de sus relaciones había durado mucho, pero su falta de éxito no se debía a mala comunicación o falta de química. La culpa la tenía ella sola, por ser de esas insufribles soñadoras que creían en ese ser conocido como: "el indicado." Lo único que ella pedía era un hombre que la amase con toda el alma. El físico le traía sin cuidado, siempre y cuando el tipo fuese un caballero de cuento de hadas. Pero ella no quería al príncipe, sino al soldado.

Se terminó el agua e imitando al hombre a su izquierda, enterró la cabeza entre los brazos. Sufriendo por un amante desconocido a sus 28 años. Era patética.

—¿Mal día? —le preguntaron.

—Mala asociación de ideas —corrigió, inconsciente.

—He estado allí.

En el breve silencio, Sakura cayó en cuenta de que hablaba con un desconocido. El hombre a su izquierda le sonrió. En cualquier otra circunstancia, se habría sentido incómoda, pero en ese instante necesitaba de una distracción. Cualquier cosa para no pensar en tonterías.

Le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Tú sí que has tenido un día terrible —comentó, señalando los múltiples vasos frente a él.

—No te imaginas —se acabó su whisky y pidió otro—. ¿Estás sola?

—Por el momento. Mi nombre es Sakura.

—Shaoran; un placer conocerte —le dio un sorbo a su bebida—. Entonces, ¿qué haces aquí?

Sakura lo miró unos instantes antes de responder. Le daba la impresión de que era el alcohol en el cuerpo de Shaoran el que hablaba con ella. Tenía toda la pinta de ser alguien bastante reservado.

—Celebrar mi cumpleaños.

—Felicitaciones. Déjame invitarte un trago. ¿Te gusta el whisky?

—Prefiero el ron.

Shaoran asintió e intercambió unas palabras con el bartender. Unos minutos después le entregó a Sakura una cuba libre. Le dio un trago y agrió el gesto.

—Mucho limón.

El castaño soltó un suspiro.

—Queda comprobado que hoy nada me sale bien.

—No es tu culpa —la amargura en la voz de Shaoran era palpable—. ¿Quieres hablar de eso?

Shaoran guardó silencio.

—Dicen que hablar con desconocidos es una buena forma de solucionar un problema. Nuestras opiniones son imparciales —añadió, cohibida.

Shaoran le clavó la mirada, ponderado si era una buena idea descargar su amargura en una mujer a la que acababa de conocer, mucho menos siendo tan atractiva. Finalmente se decidió. No haría más daño, total ya estaba jodido.

—¡Sakura!

Una tromba de cabello negro se materializó junto a ellos. Sakura dio un respingo, derramando la mitad de su vaso sobre la barra.

—Tomoyo —susurró aliviada—. ¿Te divertiste?

Los ojos de Tomoyo se iluminaron, pero entonces cayó en cuenta de que su amiga no estaba sola. Saludó al desconocido con una pequeña sonrisa.

—En realidad venía a decirte que ya nos vamos. Eriol bebió demasiado.

La castaña soltó una risita. Su mejor amigo no tenía tolerancia al alcohol. Se pasó una mano por el rostro y desocupó el taburete.

—Lo siento —se disculpó, aunque no estaba segura del porqué—. ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa? —ofreció, impulsiva—. No te ves muy bien.

—Tranquila, vendrán a recogerme, pero gracias por el ofrecimiento.

Sakura no se quedó muy convencida, así que hizo lo lógico en esa situación. Le pidió al bartender un lápiz y garabateó su número de móvil en una servilleta.

—Si quieres continuar con esa conversación, llámame. Nos vemos.

Y salió disparada hacia la entrada.

—¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó Tomoyo mientras llevaba a su novio al estacionamiento.

—Hice un nuevo amigo.

—Sí, de un hombre guapísimo. Y le diste tu número. _El privado_ —recalcó.

—Estábamos teniendo una importante conversación que se vio interrumpida.

—Ya, ¿y de qué hablaban?

—Malas asociaciones de ideas.

Para entonces habían llegado al auto, así que Tomoyo tuvo que guardarse todas sus preguntas hasta que se pusieron en marcha. Y aun así, Sakura se negaba a responder. No quería hablar de Shaoran no pensar en él, pero irónicamente hacía todo lo contrario. No podía sacarse de la cabeza sus ojos claros, ni su cabello castaño, ni la postura de su cuerpo. Le había prestado más atención de la que creyó en un principio y eso la ponía nerviosa.

Su mente tuvo un descanso cuando vio la puerta de su edificio. Se despidió de Tomoyo apresuradamente y bajó del auto. Pero sus pensamientos cobraron fuerza en el corto viaje en ascensor hasta el cuarto piso y no se fueron hasta que entró en su departamento. Era un condicionamiento mental en el que había trabajado por años. Nada que la inquietase pasaba por esa puerta. Se quedaba en el pasillo la noche entera y a la mañana siguiente volvía para atormentarla. Se desvistió en el rellano, llevándose sólo el bolso. En ropa interior se metió bajo las cobijas, clavó la mirada en el techo y maldijo su suerte. A la mierda su condicionamiento. Allí estaba a las tres de la mañana, en su cama, fantaseando con un desconocido de ojos claros. Respiró profundo y se acomodó, tratando de conciliar el sueño. Estaba quedándose dormida, cuando escuchó su móvil. Lo pescó del bolso y se sorprendió al ver que había recibido un mensaje de un número desconocido.

" _Gracias, Sakura. Te llamaré la próxima semana. Shaoran."_

Corto, al grano, conciso. Maldijo una segunda vez y lanzó el teléfono al suelo.

* * *

 **Muchas gracias a quienes se aventuraron a leer esta historia, espero que el primer capítulo haya sido de su agrado. Es el primer fanfiction que publico, pero no el primero que escribo. Gracias de nuevo por pasarse por aquí. Cambiando radicalmente de tema, quisiera aprovechar para hablar sobre mi ritmo de publicación. Tengo una vida bastante ajetreada, demasiado trabajo y mucho estudio, así que en los pocos ratos libres que tengo, me pongo a escribir. Usualmente tengo listo el borrador del capítulo en dos semanas, pero me lleva otras dos darle forma y corregirlo. De todas maneras, dejémoslo en que no tengo una fecha específica de publicación pero pueden contar con que terminaré la historia aunque me lleve algo de tiempo. Por favor, dejen sus comentarios y sugerencias, me encantaría leerlos. Y gracias, otra vez. Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **rotten pumpking**


	2. Chapter 2

**Advertencia: En este capítulo Shaoran hace su primera aparición y no estoy segura de si su personalidad clasifica como OCC, pero prefiero prevenir que lamentar.**

 _Notas al final._

* * *

 **"La Planificadora de Bodas"**

 _Por:_

 _rotten pumpking_

* * *

 **-2-**

—Buenos días, Sakura-san; aquí tiene la agenda actualizada y los pagos del mes —Yuuka le entregó un grueso fajo de papeles—. El problema que teníamos con el salón para el matrimonio de los Yamada se solucionó, pero de todas formas quieren hablarle. Insisten en que sea usted quien planifique su boda.

Sakura soltó un pesado suspiro.

—Diles que vengan mañana, tengo algo de tiempo libre; avísame también cuando llegue Meiling con la reportera, vamos a comenzar con el artículo para la boda.

—¿No iban a hacerlo después de la recepción?

—La novia quiere que cubran hasta el último detalle, así que voy a tenerla siguiéndome todo el día por una semana. ¿Ya llegó Tomoyo?

—La está esperando en su oficina.

—Gracias, Yuuka.

Atravesó las puertas dobles al final del pasillo. Su oficina era un desastre monumental. Había ropa por todos lados, toda suya, toda nueva, toda carísima. Saludó a Tomoyo con un beso en la mejilla y se desplomó en su silla con evidente cansancio.

—Estás usando _Limi Feu*_ de pies a cabeza, te queda de maravilla —le sonrió—. Vas a ser un éxito en los desfiles.

Desfiles. En plural. Enterró el rostro entre las manos. Tomoyo tenía la culpa de todo. Durante los ensayos para _su_ desfile, otros diseñadores la habían visto modelar y decidieron contratarla también. Cuatro desfiles la misma noche. Como recompensa, le habían regalado un sinfín de ropa y cuando quiso negarse a semejante regalo, ninguno aceptó un no por respuesta. Si se detenía a pensarlo, tenía suficiente ropa para los siguientes dos años.

—Esta es la última vez que desfilo para ti —amenazó sin mucha convicción—. Eres cruel, Moyo.

—Vamos, no exageres. Fuiste modelo por tres años, pero decidiste retirarte; no hay nada malo con retomar viejos hábitos. Además, eres excelente. _Toshikazu Iwaya*_ no podía quitarte los ojos de encima.

—Mejor cambiemos de tema, ¿te parece?

—¿Ya te llamó el hombre misterioso?

Sakura tuvo que reunir cada onza de su autocontrol para no estrangularla allí mismo. Y no. Shaoran no la había llamado todavía. Tres semanas habían pasado desde su cumpleaños y el muy bastardo no daba señales de vida. No sabía porque le importaba tanto, pero realmente no podía evitarlo. Ese hombre se le había metido debajo de la piel. Una conversación de cinco minutos y ya flotaba por las nubes como adolescente enamorada.

—Ya lo hará —le respondía siempre—. Cambiando de tema, _otra vez_ , quiero que me acompañes al Hilton esta tarde. Voy con Meiling y una reportera a reservar el salón y quiero compañía.

—No puedo, lo siento. Voy a ayudar a Eriol con una sesión de fotos a las tres.

—Maldición. No quería quedarme sola con ellas.

Tomoyo chasqueó la lengua.

—Tu miedo a los reporteros se está haciendo irracional, Sakura-chan. En unos cuantos días cientos de ellos van a tomarte fotografías y te preocupa enfrentarte a una sola porque va a hacerte preguntas sobre tu trabajo.

—Eres de mucha ayuda, ¿sabías?

—Por eso somos amigas.

La línea fija de Sakura emitió entonces un pequeño ruidito y la castaña levantó el auricular. Escuchó un instante y su cara se drenó de todo color.

—Ya están aquí. Quédate conmigo, por favor.

—Lo siento, cariño, pero es momento de que crezcas —la besó en la mejilla—. Nos vemos esta noche en el ensayo.

Salió de la oficina a la velocidad de la luz. Unos segundos después entraba Meiling embutida en un sugerente vestido de color negro.

—¿Y la reportera? —preguntó al verla llegar sola.

—Esperando afuera, pero eso no importa ahora, tenemos problemas —se sentó frente a Sakura, temblando ligeramente—. Ren no va a venir a la prueba del vestido. Ni a ninguna otra.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Tuvimos una pelea ayer, larga historia, pero dejó bastante claro que ya no tiene ningún interés en participar en los preparativos y que _tú serías la novia hasta el día de la boda._ Tienes vía libre para hacer lo que quieras.

Sakura se pasó una mano por el rostro. Lo que le faltaba. Había tenido que lidiar con novias temperamentales y desinteresadas en el pasado, pero nunca había tenido que hacerse cargo _total_ de un matrimonio. La idea de que le diese rienda suelta a su voluntad no le agradaba en absoluto. Respiró profundo. ¿En qué demonios se había metido?

—La reportera está esperando ver a Ren en la casa de modas —finalizó Meiling, con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

—Ya se me ocurrirá alguna mentira, pero por ahora le diremos que la novia no puede venir. Yo me probaré el vestido por ella, tenemos las mismas medidas.

—¿No te molesta tener que hacerte cargo de todo?

—Eso no importa, Meiling, esa mujer está pagándome por casarla. Mis intereses no tienen nada que ver.

—Si lo pones de ese modo… ¿La hago pasar?

—No quiero que vea mi oficina así. La conozco afuera —se puso de pie de un salto y recogió sus cosas—. Llamaré a la casa de modas a avisar que vamos más temprano.

—Gracias, Sakura.

—Ni lo menciones.

La reportera se llamaba Amuro Hikaru; era una atractiva mujer de cabello rojo cereza y lentes de montura gruesa; vestía de negro de pies a cabeza y una sofisticada cámara le colgaba del cuello. Saludó a Sakura con una respetuosa reverencia y de inmediato saltó a hacerle preguntas. La castaña las respondió lo mejor que podía. Sinceramente ese día su mente estaba en otro lado. Se sentía cansada, física y mentalmente. Esta boda estaba drenándola de energía y los ensayos para los desfiles remataban la faena.

Se fueron las tres en el auto de Sakura a la casa de modas al otro extremo de la ciudad. En el camino, Hikaru continuó con su entrevista, preguntándole como había comenzado su carrera en la industria matrimonial y cuáles eran sus opiniones en la nueva tendencia de casamientos occidentales. Sakura debía admitir que la muchacha estaba preparada para todo. Por eso agradeció cuando llegaron por fin a su destino. Dentro, una de las asistentes de la tienda salió rauda a atenderla y trajo el vestido cubierto con una funda plástica.

—¿Dónde está la novia? —preguntó.

—Hoy no podrá acompañarnos, pero yo me lo probaré por ella —Sakura le entregó a Meiling sus cosas mientras Hikaru tomaba fotografías del lugar y charlaba con los clientes y las demás dependientas—. Ya regreso.

Acompañó a la muchacha a un cuarto tras la sala de exhibición y se enfundó el vestido. La tela le ponía la piel de gallina y de repente le dolía el estómago. Era la primera vez en toda su vida que se ponía un vestido de novia y le dolía en el alma que no fuese suyo. No tenía planes de casarse pronto, pero de todas maneras era incómodo. Conteniendo la respiración, regresó a la sala. Sin atreverse a mirarse en el espejo, se subió en el pequeño podio mientras que la modista le hacía ligeras correcciones al vestido.

—Sakura, te ves… —pero Meiling no encontró palabras para describirla.

—Se ve hermosa, Kinomoto-san —dijo Hikaru mientras le tomaba en par de fotografías—. ¿Puede darme la espalda y mirar a la cámara a través del espejo?

No quería hacerlo, pero no le quedaba más remedio. Lentamente se dio la vuelta y todos los colores se le fueron de la cara cuando vio su reflejo. El vestido era hermoso, sin tirantes, cerrándose a la perfección sobre sus pechos. Una cinta trenzada de color negro le ceñía la cintura y la falda, llena de vuelos, le llegaba hasta los tobillos. No entendía porque su corazón estaba comportándose de esa forma. No tenía motivos para sentirse como se sentía y aun así estaba al borde de las lágrimas. Apretó los puños, serenándose, y entonces le clavó la mirada a la cámara.

—No hubo muchos cambios, pero la novia no puede subir de peso o tendremos problemas para reparar el daño —intervino la modista—. La próxima visita está agendada para la siguiente semana. Asegúrese de venir con la novia, Sakura-san.

Sakura asintió en silencio y marchó a cambiarse de ropa. No aguantaba un segundo más en ese vestido. Soltó un aliviado suspiro cuando estuvo de regreso en sus pantalones y chaqueta e incluso su humor mejoró un tanto.

—¿Qué es lo que sigue? —preguntó Hikaru.

—Tenemos una cita en el Hilton para la reserva del salón y eso es todo por hoy —repuso Sakura de forma mecánica y se encaminó a la salida.

El camino al hotel lo hicieron en silencio. La recepcionista del lobby reconoció a Sakura y de inmediato llamó al encargado de las reservaciones. El hombre las recibió cinco minutos después y de inmediato las guio al cuarto piso, dónde quedaba el salón de eventos más grande del hotel.

—De acuerdo con las especificaciones que me envió, Kinomoto-san, el salón _Kiku*_ es el que más se ajusta a sus necesidades. Tiene capacidad máxima para 1.200 personas, pero haciendo unos cuantos arreglos es posible incluir 100 más —le entregó una pequeña carpeta—. Ahí están las medidas de la sala y la lista de servicios que ofrecemos. ¿Van a rentar una suite matrimonial?

—Sí, pero quisiera que me envíe el catálogo virtual de las habitaciones para consultar con los novios y un contrato de arrendamiento con la cotización por el precio final.

—Por supuesto. ¿Algo más con lo que pueda ayudarla?

—No por ahora, esperaré por la información y entonces hablaremos. Muchas gracias.

Y tan rápido como habían llegado, se marcharon. Detalle que a Hikaru no se le pasó por alto.

—¿Todas sus reuniones son así de cortas?

—Depende, pero en este caso no hay mucho por hacer y aún contamos con tiempo de sobra para afinar detalles. ¿Tiene más preguntas?

—Por el día de hoy han sido suficientes. ¿A qué hora debo estar en su oficina mañana?

Sakura se lo pensó unos momentos.

—A las nueve, mañana tenemos la cita para decorar el pastel y la selección de aros. ¿Meiling, quieres que las lleve a algún lado?

La pelinegra negó.

—Tranquila, yo tengo unas cuantas cosas que hacer por esta zona y Hikaru se quedará conmigo. Gracias, Sakura. Nos vemos mañana —se permitió darle un breve, pero fuerte abrazo.

—Hasta mañana, Kinomoto-san. Fue un placer conocerla.

Sakura esperó a que las dos mujeres se perdiesen entre la multitud antes de regresar a su auto y marchar a su oficina.

* * *

Sakura soltó un cansado suspiro al tiempo que le daba un trago a su café en un intento de mantenerse despierta después de un día agotador. Había dejado el auto en el estacionamiento y había corrido a la cafetería más cercana. Se pasó una mano por el rostro. Su trabajo ya era complicado y ahora que tenía una reportera pegada a los talones se había puesto peor. Además tenía ensayos esa noche. Quería meterse en la cama y dormir tres días. Necesitaba un descanso. Pero era imposible, tenía demasiadas cosas que hacer.

—¿Sakura?

Le tomó un minuto reconocerlo. De camisa blanca, vaqueros ajustados, mocasines, parecía sacado de una revista. En la luz del atardecer su cabello castaño relucía en tonos ocre y sus ojos, de un ámbar profundo, parecían otro líquido. De todos los lugares en los que había esperado encontrárselo, su oficina era el último.

—Shaoran, que sorpresa —podía hablar como la gente normal, eso era buena señal—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Le sonrió y vaya que le sentaba bien. Se abofeteó mentalmente y regresó a la realidad.

—Vine a verte. Te debo una disculpa por no haberte llamado como lo prometí.

¿Estaba escuchando bien? ¿Había ido a buscarla? Entonces se percató del problema.

—¿Cómo sabes dónde trabajo?

—No fue difícil encontrarte. Busqué tu nombre en internet y salió tu foto. ¿Enserio te dedicas a planificar bodas?

—Es la pasión de mi vida —repuso medio en broma, medio enserio. Todavía no se recuperaba de la impresión—. ¿Quieres pasar?

—En realidad quisiera invitarte a comer, si es que no tienes inconveniente.

Sakura se lo pensó unos momentos. Tomoyo era la única diseñadora para la que ensayaría esa noche, así que de seguro entendería la razón por la que cancelaba sus planes. Antes de darse cuenta ya había tomado una decisión. La llamaría desde el restaurante.

—No hay problema.

—Perfecto.

Algo en el tono de su voz le puso la piel de gallina.

Continuaron calle abajo, buscando un sitio, hasta que dieron con un diminuto puesto de ramen atrapado entre dos edificios. Se sentaron a la barra y ordenaron de inmediato.

—Lamento no haber llamado antes. Tuve unos cuantos… inconvenientes —su expresión se ensombreció un tanto.

—No te preocupes, tienes una vida que atender.

—Es por eso que estamos aquí. ¿Tu oferta sigue en pie?

—¿Oferta?

—Necesito hablar con un desconocido.

Claro, lo había olvidado. El atrevido ofrecimiento que la había llevado a esa situación.

—Cuéntame tus problemas.

Shaoran soltó una carcajada.

—Si no te molesta, prefiero dejarlo para después de comer. No es un tema que deba tratarse con el estómago vacío.

—Suena bastante grave.

—No se me habría ocurrido esa definición, pero sí, grave es una buena palabra para describirlo. ¿Hace cuanto tiempo te dedicas a planificar bodas?

El súbito cambio de tema la tomó por sorpresa. Respiró profundo para calmas sus nervios y la curiosidad que se la comían por dentro.

—Seis años, más o menos. Es bastante divertido.

—Yo no podría hacer algo así. Carezco de tacto y paciencia, además que las novias dan miedo. Se vuelven locas con los preparativos.

—Dímelo a mí; yo tengo que lidiar con ellas _todos los días._ ¿Trabajas?

—Manejo la compañía familiar, aunque no es mi mayor ambición.

—Siempre podrías dejarlo y dedicarte a hacer lo que tú quieras. Ya estás mayorcito para tomar cierta clase de decisiones, ¿no te parece?

El castaño soltó un suspiro.

—Tienes toda la razón.

El dependiente les entregó en ese momento sus tazones de ramen y dejaron de hablar por un rato, agradecidos los dos de tener una excusa para no mirarse a la cara. Pero cuando la comida se acabó, no les quedó más remedio que seguir hablando.

—Estoy llena —dijo en voz baja. La curiosidad iba a matarla.

Shaoran la miró fijamente unos momentos, decidiendo si es que aquella mujer era persona correcta para confiarle el secreto tan grande que traía a cuestas. Se la veía honesta y sensata, para nada como la clase de mujeres a las que estaba acostumbrado. Por un instante deseó que fuese Sakura quien estuviese metida en el mismo problema que él y no esa otra mujer.

—¿Pon dónde empiezo?

—Por el principio.

—No es una historia larga, pero sí complicada y se resume en una simple conclusión: voy a casarme —las palabras habían brotado de su garganta con pasmosa facilidad y aun así se le desbocó la respiración y comenzaron a temblarle las manos.

Por su lado, Sakura no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar. Shaoran iba a casarse. Por fin conocía un hombre que le movía el piso y el maldito estaba comprometido. Tenía una suerte del asco. Se encargaba de que las parejas se casaran para toda la vida y era ella la gafada con las relaciones. Mierda de vida.

—¿Qué? —atinó a preguntar.

—Es un matrimonio arreglado —sonaba aliviado—. No le he contado esto a nadie. Es un secreto.

—¿Tus amigos no lo saben?

—No tengo amigos y supongo que mis clientes no cuentan, pero mis hermanas no están enteradas; si lo supieran matarían a mi madre y luego me matarían a mí por aceptar.

—¿Y era de esto de lo que querías hablar?

—Básicamente.

Sakura se pasó una mano por el rostro.

—Gracias por la comida, Shaoran, pero tengo que irme.

Se bajó del taburete de un salto y echó a correr a la salida. Tenía que ser una puta broma. No se lo veía mala persona, pero allí estaba, un hombre comprometido buscando el consuelo de una incauta mujer. Ella no iba a caer en esa trampa.

Shaoran la alcanzó afuera.

— ¡Sakura, espera! ¿Qué sucede?

—Si piensas que soy un pasatiempo o un plato de segunda mesa, te equivocaste de mujer. No tengo ningún interés en involucrarme contigo de esa forma.

Estaba furiosa, pero su enojo se transformó en confusión cuando Shaoran se echó a reír. La gente a su alrededor se lo quedaba mirando, alarmada.

—¿Estás loca? Nunca haría una cosa de esa clase, tampoco te estoy proponiendo que seas mi amante ni nada parecido —se acercó un tanto, eliminando poco a poco el espacio que los separaba—. No quiero casarme, Sakura. La mujer que escogieron para mí no tiene nada que ver conmigo; es preciosa, pero está vacía. He sacrificado mi vida por mi familia, cumpliendo cada maldito capricho. Pensé que por una vez me dejarían hacer mi voluntad, pero me equivoqué, de nuevo.

—¿Por qué me contaste todo esto?

Shaoran la observó en silencio y dio un paso hacia adelante. Estaban tan cerca que Sakura podía sentir la respiración agitada de Shaoran golpeándole el rostro.

—Necesito una amiga, una de verdad.

Aquellas palabras la desarmaron. Cerró los ojos un instante, tragándose sus emociones y le pidió disculpas por su desatinado comentario.

—No tienes de que disculparte, yo no me expresé de la forma correcta.

—¿Haces eso todo el tiempo? ¿Echarte la culpa de las fallas de los demás?

—No, en realidad, pero contigo me sale natural. ¿Puedo invitarte a tomar un trago?

Sakura consultó su reloj. Eran casi las ocho de la noche. Si se apresuraba tal vez podría llegar al estudio a tiempo para el ensayo.

—Esta noche no puedo, lo siento.

—Entonces nos vemos mañana, te llamaré durante el día. ¿Andas en auto?

—Sí, lo dejé en la oficina.

—Te acompaño.

Caminaron envueltos en una ligera conversación, haciendo preguntas sobre sus respectivos ritmos de vida. El tiempo se les pasó volando. Pronto llegaron a su destino.

—Gracias por invitarme a comer.

—Gracias a ti, por todo —le plantó un beso en la mejilla—. Nos vemos mañana, Sakura.

—Hasta mañana.

Se despidió con una sacudida de la mano y desapareció dentro del edificio. Subió hasta su oficina para recoger algo de su ropa nueva y la carpeta de la boda y luego marchó al estacionamiento. El camino hasta el estudio lo hizo perdida en una nube, su mente dándole vueltas a la velada más extraña de su vida. Había hecho un amigo nuevo de la forma más ridícula posible. Definitivamente lo había juzgado mal la noche que se conocieron. No era reservado para nada, o a lo mejor solo era así con ella. La idea le calentó el estómago pero pronto la hizo a un lado. No debía pensar de esa forma. Shaoran era un hombre comprometido y ella su amiga. Hasta allí llegaba el cuento.

La cancioncilla de su móvil interrumpió el silencio.

—Ya estoy llegando, Moyo, tuve un problemita.

" _En realidad te llamaba a cancelar, las otras modelos tampoco pudieron venir, así que hasta ahí quedó el ensayo. Lo siento."_

—No pasa nada. ¿Quieres que te recoja?

" _Sí, gracias. Vamos a tu casa y así me cuentas porque me dejaste plantada. Te espero en la puerta. Nos vemos."_

En cuestión de dos minutos Sakura detuvo el auto frente a una elegante casa de tres pisos dónde Tomoyo tenía su estudio y la tienda dónde vendía toda su ropa. La pelinegra se subió de inmediato y se pusieron en marcha.

—¿Estás hablando enserio? —Tomoyo no lo podía creer.

—Te lo juro. Está comprometido —aquellas palabras le dejaban un amargo sabor en la lengua—. Al menos me lo dijo.

—Bueno, ese es un punto a su favor. No sé qué decirte, Sakura. Por lo que me dices, es un hombre normal, pero ten cuidado, no quiero que te haga daño.

La castaña asintió en silencio.

—Somos amigos, Tomoyo, por más raro que suene. Nada va a pasar entre nosotros, _nunca,_ así que quédate tranquila.

Su amiga le sonrió sin mucha convicción.

—¿Y cuándo se verán de nuevo?

—Dijo que me llamaría mañana.

—Esperemos que esta vez lo diga en serio.

* * *

 **Primero que nada, gracias por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior. A quienes pude hacerlo, les respondí por interno. A las demás, les digo gracias por aquí. Segundo, espero que hayan pasado unas felices fiestas y que el año esté tratándolas como se debe. Tercero, lamento la demora. He tenido un principio de año bastante movidito, así que mi tiempo e inspiración han caído en picada, lo que me lleva al cuarto asunto del que quisiera tratar con ustedes: este capítulo no termina de convencerme. Es básicamente el borrador inicial de lo que había planeado para un capítulo mucho mejor, pero la cabeza ya no me da para más. La vida me está rostizando a fuego lento últimamente y hasta consideré dejar de escribir por unos meses, pero me senté frente al computador y me exprimí hasta la última neurona. No voy a abandonar esta historia cuando recién comienza, espero que puedan entenderme. Muchas gracias por su paciencia. El próximo capítulo será muchísimo mejor, lo prometo. Por favor, dejen sus comentarios, que realmente los necesito. Dewa.**

 **calabaza.**

* * *

 **GLOSARIO:**

 **Limi Feu:** es una exitosa diseñadora japonesa que debutó con su marcha en el año 2000 y cuyo estilo se basa en la ropa de cortes asimétricos, capas y colores oscuros. Su ropa tiene una vibra bastante punk y citadina y se ha hecho famosa por el uso de poco convencionales modelos en las pasarelas, como mujeres embarazadas y mujeres con tatuajes.

 **Toshikazu Iwaya:** Es el fundador de Dress Camp, una marca que resalta por sus diseños llamativos, colores fuertes y un estilo inspirado en las pasarelas de alta moda, recurriendo regularmente a estilos de épocas pasadas.

 **Kiku:** Es el nombre de un salón de recepciones que realmente existe en el Hilton Tokyo Hotel.


	3. Chapter 3

**"La Planificadora de Bodas"**

 _Por:_

 _rotten pumpking_

* * *

 **-3-**

—Tiene que ser una broma.

—Para nada —aseguró entre risas—. Creí que la novia me mataría.

Shaoran le dio un trago a su copa de vino.

—Bueno, es entendible; después de todo estabas _encima_ de él.

—Y como ya te dije, fue un accidente.

Contra todo pronóstico, Shaoran había cumplido su promesa. La había llamado a eso de medio día para invitarla a almorzar. Estaban en un restaurante cerca de la oficina de Sakura, contándose algunas de las cosas más vergonzosas por las que habían tenido que pasar. Parecían amigos de toda la vida, o al menos eso pensaba ella.

—Es tu turno —dijo Sakura—. Y esta vez tiene que ser una historia sobre ti.

—¿Enserio tengo que decirlo? —se pasó una mano por el rostro—. Cuando estaba en mi último año de secundaria me enamoré de una de mis compañeras de clase. La evité meses hasta que tuvimos que hacer los anuncios de la mañana juntos. Estábamos solos en sala de grabación y decidí soltarle la bomba, pero no me di cuenta de que el micrófono estaba encendido. Toda la escuela escuchó.

Sakura lo miró un instante antes de estallar en carcajadas. Shaoran se fingió ofendido.

—Pobrecito. ¿Qué pasó después?

—Me rechazó y me retiró la palabra por completo. Incluso ahora se niega a hablarme, y eso que su esposo trabaja para mí.

—Eso es estúpido.

—Y que lo digas. Cambiando radicalmente de tema, ¿vas a hacer algo mañana en la noche? Quisiera que me acompañes a un lugar.

Sakura soltó un pesado suspiro.

—Lo siento, pero tengo un compromiso —bajó la voz hasta convertirla en un susurro—. Voy a desfilar en el _Tokyo Fashion Week._ Hubiese preferido salir contigo.

—En realidad iba a invitarte al desfile; necesito una pareja. No tenía idea de que fueses modelo.

—Lo fui hace años, pero me retiré; ahora le estoy haciendo un favor a una amiga, Daidoji Tomoyo.

—¿La dueña de _Lirios de Plata?_ Creí que sólo se dedicaba a hacer vestidos de novia.

—Está expandiendo su línea, aunque es la primera vez que participa en un evento tan grande. ¿La conoces?

—Tengo cuatro hermanas mayores que me marean con revistas de moda, dicen que necesitan mi opinión porque soy el hombre de la casa. Pero fuera de bromas, he leído sobre ella; tiene buen gusto.

—Que coincidencia.

—Imagínate si hubieran más —Shaoran consultó su reloj de repente—. Tengo que irme. ¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu oficina?

—No te preocupes, pero gracias de todas formas. ¿Nos vemos mañana?

—No me lo perdería por nada. Adiós —y se esfumó.

Sakura abandonó el restaurante unos minutos después, flotando sobre una nube. Shaoran la tenía de cabeza y a pesar de que una insistente parte de su cerebro le decía que ese capricho sólo podía terminar en desgracia, no le hacía mucho caso. Solo estaba admirando su belleza, no era como si pensara aprovecharse de ella o algo parecido. Sacudió la cabeza para alejar esos pesados pensamientos y entró en el edifico de oficinas. Yuuka la esperaba al pie del ascensor con la agenda en las manos.

—Todo está listo para mañana, los pendientes se los pasé a Sasame y del resto me encargo yo. Las carpetas de los últimos proyectos están en su escritorio para la revisión final y así cobrar, también dejé el nuevo impreso de la lista de cosas por hacer de la boda que está manejando con todas las anotaciones y actualizaciones de esta semana —soltó de golpe, con voz temblorosa—. ¿Necesita algo más?

—Que me dejes salir del ascensor.

Yuuka se sonrojó hasta la raíz del cabello y se hizo a un lado para que Sakura pudiese salir al pasillo.

—Lo siento mucho.

—No tienes nada de que disculparte, es mi culpa que estés tan nerviosa. Te he cargado mucho de trabajo últimamente.

—De ninguna forma, es usted la que maneja todo, yo solo estoy aquí para ayudar.

—Gracias, Yuuka. No sé qué haría sin ti. Escucha, ya sabes que mañana no voy a venir a trabajar, no podré responder correos ni llamadas, pero si sucede algo grave, llama a Tomoyo y ella te pasará conmigo.

—Descuide, Kinomoto-san, las chicas y yo podemos vivir un día sin usted.

Sakura se permitió una risita y entró a su oficina. Toda la ropa seguía allí y para aumentar el desastre estaban todos los documentos que tenía que dejar revisados para esa misma noche. Dejó su bolso en la percha y se sentó a trabajar. No había pasado ni una hora, cuando la puerta se abrió y entró Eriol con dos vasos de café para llevar en las manos.

—¡Eriol! ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó, recibiendo su café.

—Tomoyo me dijo que estabas buscando un fotógrafo para la boda —se desplomó en una de las sillas frente al escritorio—. Así que vengo a ofrecerte mis servicios.

—Iba a llamarte la próxima semana, pero ya que estás aquí —rebuscó en sus cajones y le entregó un sobre cerrado—, puedes leer el contrato y firmarlo.

—¿Me consideraste desde el principio?

—Eres el mejor fotógrafo que conozco y eres mi mejor amigo, mi opinión está comprometida. Pero yo sé que no estás aquí para pedirme trabajo. Me trajiste café, Eriol, lo que significa que lo que sea que te esté pasando es grave.

Eriol frunció el ceño, atrapado en la mentira. Suspiró.

—Me ofrecieron trabajo en _Vogue…_ Italia —añadió, borrando la sonrisa del rostro de Sakura de un plumazo—. Estoy considerando aceptar.

—Pero… ¿Y Tomoyo?

—Todavía no lo sabe. No se lo he dicho por el desfile, ya tiene demasiadas cosas encima como para tener que lidiar conmigo —dejó el café sobre el escritorio—. Es una oportunidad única. Tu mejor que nadie sabes cuánto he querido trabajar con ellos.

—No sé qué decirte. Tienes que hablarlo con ella, Eriol. Pero si quieres irte, si eso es realmente lo que deseas, ya sabes que yo te apoyo.

—Gracias, Sakura. ¿Quieres que te ayude con esos presupuestos? Parece que te falta mucho.

—Los de la derecha todavía no hago, son todos tuyos.

El pelinegro tomó unas cuantas carpetas y se puso manos a la obra. No era la primera vez que Eriol la ayudaba con esa clase de cosas, pero a la luz de las recientes noticias, lo agradecía más que nunca. Siempre habían estado allí el uno para el otro y la idea de que uno de ellos desapareciera del mapa jamás les había cruzado por la cabeza.

—¿Podrías dejar de mirarme así? No me voy a morir —le guiñó un ojo—. Trabaja.

Sakura le sonrió.

—Sí, señor.

* * *

—Los zapatos son la parte más difícil, tendrás que levantar el vestido para no tropezar mientras caminas; cuando llegues al final de la pasarela lo sueltas y haces lo tuyo, ¿entendido?

Sakura asintió tan bien como pudo, rodeada de maquilladores.

—Todos los diseñadores siguen el mismo tema esta noche, así que no te van a cambiar el peinado, pero sí el maquillaje. Hemos acordado que vas a cerrar el desfile de _Limi_ y el de _Toshikazu,_ en cuanto al de Tomoyo y _Yuki*,_ abrirás los desfiles. Comienzas con Tomoyo. Buena suerte, Sakura; es bueno tenerte de regreso.

—Gracias, Asuka.

La muchacha desapareció entre la multitud. Ni un minuto después, Tomoyo se le acercó corriendo con una corona de rosas en una mano y su móvil en la otra. Le entregó el aparato sin decir nada y se unió al frenético grupo de estilistas.

—¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer con esto? —preguntó la castaña.

—No ha parado de sonar, me estaba volviendo loca. Tienes llamadas perdidas de Meiling, tu asistente, tu hermano y de Shaoran. ¿Les dijiste que esta noche estabas ocupada? —le soltó mientras le aseguraba la corona en la cabeza.

—¿Cuánto falta para el desfile?

—Dos minutos, y ni se te ocurra contestar esa cosa —añadió cuando la pantalla se iluminó de nuevo. Meiling llamaba—. Es enserio, Sakura.

—Puedo hablar mientras terminas de peinarme —presionó el botón de descolgar—. Meiling.

" _Sakura, por dios, llevo horas tratando de comunicarme contigo. ¿Dónde estás?"_

—Es largo de explicar, ¿qué sucede?

" _Me llamó el dueño de la pastelería, teníamos una prueba de sabores a las ocho."_

—La cancelé esta mañana, confírmalo con su asistente. Escucha, Meiling, saca una nueva cita y yo soluciono el resto mañana, ¿te parece?

" _Trataré, el desgraciado está bastante molesto. Te llamo mañana."_

Ni dos segundos después de que colgó, entró otra llamada. Esta vez era Yuuka.

" _Kinomoto-san, lamento molestarla, pero los Yamada están aquí, quieren hablarle. Son bastante insistentes."_

—Cerramos a las seis, Yuuka, son las nueve, tu no deberías estar allí, mucho menos ellos. Despáchalos y diles que nos reunimos mañana, escoge tú la hora. Vete a tu casa, has hecho suficiente por hoy.

" _Por supuesto. Disculpe la interrupción. Hasta mañana."_

Y para rematar la faena, un mensaje de texto.

" _Estamos en el público. Buena suerte, tu puedes. Yukito."_

—¿Terminaste? —Tomoyo le arrebató el móvil y se lo guardó en el bolsillo—. Eriol va a tomarte unas fotos extra, son para mi colección; está del lado derecho de la pasarela.

—Ni con esto te olvidas de tu manía de grabarme.

—Nunca. A ver, regresas aquí de inmediato para ponerte el siguiente vestido, ¿de acuerdo? —respiró profundo—. Trata de no caerte.

Sakura le dedicó una ofendida mirada.

—Lo siento, lo siento. Estoy muy nerviosa, es mi primer desfile grande y quiero que todo sea perfecto.

—Tranquila, no te fallaré.

Le dio un último abrazo a su amiga y permitió que la llevasen al principio de la fila. La locura estaba por comenzar.

Después de la primera vuelta a la pasarela, su cuerpo retomó el frenético ritmo al que alguna vez se había acostumbrado. Caminar, pose, caminar, cambio de vestido y repite el ciclo. Se le había olvidado por completo lo increíble que se sentía estar allí arriba, rodeada de gente, música y luces.

Los cuatro desfiles pasaron de golpe. Regresó una vez más a la pasarela con las demás modelos, celebrando a la última diseñadora de la noche, _Yuki Torii*._

Detrás del escenario, las cosas se habían calmado. Copas de champaña iban y venían, al igual que las palabras de agradecimiento. Sakura se abrió paso entre la gente y se desplomó en una silla. De repente el mundo cobró sustancia a su alrededor y todo el cansancio acumulado durante la noche le cayó encima como un peso muerto.

—¿Champaña?

—Gracias, Moyo —se acabó la copa de un trago—. ¿Puedo irme a mi casa?

—Falta la fiesta y las fotos, ya sabes como es. Tu vestido está esperando en el probador. Gracias, Sakura, eres la mejor amiga que pude pedir —le dio un abrazo antes de perderse en medio de la multitud.

Reunió hasta la última onza de fuerza que le quedaba en el cuerpo y se arrastró hasta el probador. De inmediato las asistentes de _Yuki_ la ayudaron a cambiar el elegante traje por el vestido de Tomoyo. Era de color negro, con mangas de encaje bordadas de lentejuelas. La tela se le pegaba como una segunda piel.

—¿Estás de humor para maquillarte una última vez? —Asuka había vuelto, cargando su maletín de maquillaje.

—Supongo que sí.

Siguió a Asuka y tomó asiento frente al espejo.

—Quítate todo eso —le entregó una toallita húmeda y esperó a que Sakura tuviese la cara limpia para comenzar—. Ahora relájate, esto no tardará nada.

No bromeaba. Quince minutos después, le permitió mirarse en el espejo. Casi no traía maquillaje encima, a excepción del oscuro tono vino que llevaba en los labios.

—Gracias, Asuka.

—De nada; ahora sal, que te están esperando.

Sakura abandono los bastidores y se unió a la multitud de cámaras, modelos e invitados que abarrotaban el salón. Aceptó una copa de un mesero y se abrió camino entre la gente, buscando un rostro familiar. Enseguida reconoció a Tomoyo posando con los demás diseñadores para una fotografía. Trató de pasar desapercibida, pero el camarógrafo insistió en que posara con ellos.

—Estuviste maravillosa —dijo Tomoyo cuando el grupito se dispersó—. _Limi_ quiere que salgas en su siguiente desfile.

—No va a suceder, regresé a la pasarela por ti, una vez. Se acabó.

—Ya encontraré la forma de convencerte. ¿Ya encontraste a tu hermano?

—No. ¿Me ayudas a buscar?

Touya y Yukito estaban al otro lado del salón, junto a la mesa de comida, charlando entre ellos. Sakura abrazó a Yukito y a su hermano le regaló un delicado golpe en el brazo. Touya no era fanático de las muestras de cariño, mucho menos en público.

—Lo hiciste bien, monstruo; te ves como una princesa, lástima que no sea así.

—No me digas así —gruñó.

—No le hagas caso, Sakura, lo que pasa es que está celoso porque todo el mundo te está mirando.

Yukito no se equivocaba. Más de uno le tenía echado el ojo. Era irónico, pero no le gustaba que la mirasen.

—¿Y papá?

—De viaje, como siempre. Regresa en unas semanas, para mi cumpleaños. ¿Hacemos lo mismo de todos los años?

—Yo no tengo ningún problema, siempre y cuando sea en mi casa —intervino Tomoyo—. Mi madre no va a aceptar que la rechacen de nuevo.

Sakura se echó a reír ante el bochorno de su hermano. Lo cierto era que Tomoyo era parte de la familia. La madre de Tomoyo, Sonomi, y la madre de Sakura, Nadeshiko, eran primas, y desde que Nadeshiko muriera, Sonomi se había tomado bastante a pecho el estar presente en la familia Kinomoto, aunque no se llevase del todo con su padre.

—Se lo diré a papá —dijo Touya a la final, salvando el silencio.

La noche avanzaba a gran velocidad, y para cuando Sakura vino a darse cuenta, era casi media noche. Se había tomado fotos con casi todos los presentes y la habían entrevistado para un par de revistas. No era precisamente famosa, pero su nombre era conocido en los círculos sociales más altos por su trabajo como planificadora de bodas. Y para los que no conocían su pasado como modelo, había sido una grata sorpresa verla desfilar esa noche. No tenía nada de que quejarse. Había sido un desfile perfecto y estaba en compañía de su familia y amigos. Lo único que echaba en falta y le remordía en la consciencia si quiera pensarlo, era la ausencia de Shaoran. Lo había buscado entre la gente toda la noche, disimulando su ansiedad como mejor podía. Pero ya comenzaba a desesperarse.

—Disculpe, señorita, ¿podría tomarme una foto con usted? —dijo alguien a su costado.

Sin fijarse siquiera en quién le hablaba, permitió que le pasaran un brazo por la cintura y compuso una radiante sonrisa para la cámara.

—Gracias —soltó el camarógrafo y se escurrió por un costado.

Sakura iba a regresar junto a Tomoyo, pero el agarre en su cintura no disminuía. Molesta, se retorció para encarar al idiota que no la dejaba tranquila y todas las palabras murieron en su garganta. Era Shaoran, embozado en negro de pies a cabeza, y sonriéndole como modelo de revista.

—Te he buscado por todos lados —le dijo el castaño en voz baja—. Estuviste espectacular, Sakura. Felicitaciones.

—Gracias, Shaoran —respiró profundo, tratando de controlar los latidos de su corazón—. ¿Dónde andabas?

—Saludando a viejos conocidos. Resulta que vengo aquí para escaparme de los hombres de negocios, y todos los hombres de negocios vienen aquí para hacer lo mismo.

—Ya quedamos que todo a nuestro alrededor es una eterna coincidencia.

Shaoran le guiño un ojo.

—¿Puedo invitarte un trago?

—Por supuesto.

Tomaron un par de copas de vino y se alejaron de la multitud, hacia un pequeño balcón al otro extremo de la estancia.

—¿Por qué dejaste de modelar?

—Es una profesión que consume demasiado tiempo y energía y mi hermano me presionaba para entrar a la universidad, así que terminé mi temporada y me retiré.

—No parece tanto trabajo caminar por una pasarela cuando lo ves desde el público.

—Te sorprendería. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta personal?

Shaoran le sonrió de medio lado, pero no mencionó nada acerca del súbito cambio de tema. Sakura interpretó su silencio como una afirmación.

—¿Por qué no viniste con tu prometida? —esa última palabra se le atoró en la garganta. Era tan difícil pronunciarla sin sentir una desmedida presión en el pecho.

—Porque es un secreto —dijo tras varios minutos de silencio—. La noticia pronto se hará oficial, pero por ahora yo no tengo novia, ni prometida, ni nada parecido.

Se hizo un pesado silencio.

—Eso es ridículo.

—Tienes toda la razón —dejó la copa en el barandal y clavó la mirada en el cielo—. Pero no todo es malo y no hablo a nivel personal. Los padres de mi _prometida_ son dueños de una enorme multinacional con la que mi familia ha querido hacer negocios por años. Si nos casamos, yo heredaré no sólo mi compañía, sino la de ella también. Hay muchísimo dinero en juego.

—¿Y honestamente piensas dejar que tu propia madre te venda al mejor postor para aumentar los ceros de su cuenta bancaria?

Shaoran se encogió de forma involuntaria. Aquel comentario había dolido más de lo que quería admitir. Sakura pareció darse cuenta del efecto de sus palabras y trató de suavizar el momento pasándole un brazo por los hombros.

—Lo siento —se disculpó en voz baja—. No debería opinar en los asuntos privados de tu familia.

—Somos amigos, tienes todo el derecho a opinar —se enderezó y le dio la espalda al vacío, escaneando la multitud—. Parece que te están buscando.

Era cierto. Tomoyo se paseaba entre la gente, de un lado para el otro, en compañía de Eriol.

—El hechizo se acabó, esta modelo tiene que regresar a planificar bodas después de la media noche. ¿Estarás bien?

—Tú no te preocupes por mí —la besó delicadamente en la mejilla—. Te llamaré —prometió—. Adiós, Cenicienta.

—Adiós, Shaoran.

Y lo dejó solo en el balcón, perdido en sus pensamientos. Alcanzó a Tomoyo unos segundos después. La pelinegra soltó un suspiro de alivio y la abrazó con fuerza.

—¿Dónde te habías metido? Creí que las demás modelos te raptaron.

—Estoy lo bastante grandecita como para defenderme sola. ¿Y mi hermano?

—Tuvo que irse temprano, lo siento —intervino Eriol—. Entonces, ¿quién es el depresivo del balcón? —señaló con un leve movimiento de cabeza a Shaoran, que todavía seguía parado afuera, contemplando el techo.

—Shaoran —suspiró—. Supongo que Tomoyo ya te lo habrá contado todo.

—Sí, pero no lo he escuchado de tu boca.

Sakura soltó un pesado suspiro y se pasó una mano por el cabello.

—Ya hablaremos de eso otro día, ahora quiero irme a casa y dormir un poco. ¿Dónde están mis cosas?

—En tu auto; Asuka se encargó de todo.

—A esa mujer le debo mi vida. Nos vemos mañana.

Les dio un abrazo a sus amigos y se escabulló de la sala.

* * *

—¿Desde cuando trabajas los sábados?

—Desde que tengo demasiadas cosas que hacer —abrazó a su hermano por la cintura y lo guio al interior del edificio—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Este es el distrito comercial de la ciudad, monstruo, yo _trabajo_ aquí.

Sakura chasqueó la lengua al tiempo que salía del ascensor. Se detuvo en seco en medio del pasillo al ver a Yuuka sentada en su lugar, contestando llamadas.

—Buenos días, Kinomoto-san, Touya-san —saludó de forma casual—. El periódico de hoy y su café están en su escritorio.

—¿Qué pasa, Yuuka?

La muchacha se encogió varios centímetros de golpe.

—Tenemos un problemita —bajó la voz hasta convertirla en un susurro—. La reportera está aquí, con los Yamada.

—¿Y están en…? —comenzó.

—…Su oficina.

La castaña se pasó una mano por el rostro. Se le había olvidado por completo que los Yamada irían a verla; lo de la reportera era un caso aparte.

—Te espero aquí —Touya le puso una mano en el hombro.

—Gracias. Deséenme suerte.

Dos horas después, los Yamada abandonaron su oficina aparentemente satisfechos mientras Hikaru les tomaba fotografías.

—Lamento haber venido sin avisar, Sakura-san, pero me urgía verla —guardó su cámara en el bolso—. Este pequeño detalle quedará bastante bien en el artículo.

—Pensé que estabas escribiendo una reseña sobre la boda.

—Si me permite decirlo, usted es la boda, Sakura-san. En mi opinión personal, nunca me había cruzado con una pareja tan desinteresada como la que tiene que complacer. Nos vemos esta tarde en la prueba del pastel; con su permiso.

—Y ahora tú te vas a ir a tu casa y me vas a prometer que nunca más vas a abrir la oficina un sábado sin consultármelo primero —le soltó Sakura a su asistente cuando estuvieron solas—. Nos vemos el lunes, Yuuka.

Cargando con la carpeta de la boda y un par de bolsas de ropa, Sakura se marchó en compañía de su hermano. Caminaron calle abajo hasta una cafetería y ocuparon una mesa hacia el fondo.

—¿Ahora sí vas a decirme que estás haciendo aquí? Tu no trabajas los sábados, Touya, nunca.

Su hermano la miró en silencio unos minutos.

—Yue llega esta noche de Tomoeda.

La mente y el corazón de Sakura se paralizaron un instante. _Yue. Tsukishiro Yue._ Eso no podía estar pasando. Yue los odiaba, en especial a Touya.

—¿No se supone que nos odia?

Touya soltó una risotada, algo impropio en él.

—Me odia a mí, Sakura, pero a ti… me atrevo a decir que a ti te ama.

—Estás diciendo tonterías —por alguna razón se le había puesto la piel de gallina—. Yue no me ama, nunca me ha dirigido la palabra. Simplemente me tolera porque Yukito le tiene prohibido ensañarse conmigo.

—Si tan sólo supieras, monstruo —suspiró—. ¿Tú que hacías en la oficina?

El súbito cambio de tema no la tomó por sorpresa. Sabía lo mucho que Touya odiaba tratar el tema de su cuñado.

—Recoger esto —señaló la carpeta—. El ensayo es en dos semanas, cosa que arruina todo mi itinerario, pero no puedo hacer nada. Quieren hacer la noticia pública primero y luego dejar que yo solita lidie con reporteros mientras termino los preparativos.

—¿No has considerado tomarte unas vacaciones?

—Después de la boda, lo prometo. Papá me pidió que lo acompañe en uno de sus viajes, creo que me sentaría de maravilla. Escucha, Touya, si necesitas ayuda con Yue, dímelo. No lo hagas todo tu solo.

—Tranquila, monstruo. Tengo la sospecha de Yue no vino a Tokio para ver a su hermano.

* * *

 **Y eso es todo por ahora. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior, prometo responderlos lo más pronto posible. Después del fiasco que fue el segundo capítulo, estoy bastante contenta con este de aquí. Es relativamente corto pero lleno de información. Además, el momento de la verdad se acerca; si todo sale como lo tengo planeado, dos capítulos más y es hora del ensayo. Muchas gracias de nuevo por su paciencia y palabras de apoyo. Enserio, muchas gracias. No olviden dejar un review y también, si es que desean, seguirme en Instagram. Pueden enviarme sus nombres de usuario por mensaje privado solo para saber que son ustedes. Gracias miles. Enserio. Muchas gracias.**

 **Dewa**

 **rotten pumpking**


	4. Chapter 4

**"La Planificadora de Bodas"**

 _Por:  
_

 _rotten pumpking_

* * *

 **-4-**

—Me da pena cobrarte cuando ya está casi todo listo.

—Tu tranquila, que ya sabía yo que esto iba a pasar —Meiling revisó la lista una vez más y asintió, satisfecha—. La licencia de matrimonio está pendiente todavía, ¿verdad?

—También el vestido; la prueba final es mañana. Lo único que falta es afinar los detalles para el ensayo. Una semana más. ¿Qué voy a hacer hasta entonces?

—Siempre puedes venir a trabajar conmigo —ofreció la pelinegra en son de broma—. Tienes más proyectos, deja este de lado. Ya has hecho demasiado. ¿Estás planeandola luna de miel? —añadió Meiling al darle la vuelta a la hoja—. Eso es excesivo.

—Es parte del servicio que ofrezco para las bodas grandes; yo me encargo de planear todo. Por cierto, ya recibí el listado oficial de regalos de los invitados. Voy a comprarlos este fin de semana, puedes acompañarme, si quieres.

—Me encantaría, pero quedé en visitar a mi primo. No nos hemos visto mucho desde que me dijo que se casaba, además se lo debo. Íbamos a vernos en el _Fashion Show_ de la semana pasada y no pude llegar a la final.

—¿Cómo se llama tu primo?

—Li…—.

El intercomunicador de Sakura cortó de raíz la conversación.

" _Kinomoto-san, Hikaru-san está esperándola en la recepción y Tsukishiro-san quiere verla."_

—¿Yukito?

" _No, su hermano, Yue."_

Todo el color se drenó del rostro de Sakura.

—¿Qué hace Hikaru aquí? —preguntó Meiling, ajena al estado de Sakura.

—Quedamos en vernos para repasar el borrador de la primera parte del artículo. Yuuka, dile a Hikaru que me espere, ya la atiendo. Hasta eso lleva a Yue a la sala de reuniones, iré en un momento.

" _Por supuesto, Kinomoto-san."_

—Meiling, lo siento, pero necesito solucionar esto. ¿Puedo llamarte luego?

—Descuida, ya me iba. Sakura, estás pálida. ¿Quién es este _Yue_?

—El hermano de mi cuñado.

—¿Tienes hermanas?

—No, un hermano, Touya —se encaminó a la puerta—. Hablamos luego. Disculpa que te saque así de mi oficina.

—Tranquila, puedo regresar en la tarde —la besó en la mejilla—. Respira profundo, no vayas a desmayarte.

Le sonrió y se fue.

Sakura se quedó dentro de su oficina cinco minutos, haciendo un esfuerzo por calmar sus nervios. Era la primera vez desde que se conocían que se veían a solas, mucho menos en su trabajo. Siguiendo el consejo de Meiling, respiró profundo. _Puedes hacerlo, no pasa nada._

—Hikaru, buenas tardes —decidió atenderla a ella primero, ganando algo más de tiempo—. ¿Podemos reunirnos mañana? Se me acaba de presentar un problema.

—¿Cabello plateado, ojos azules, de un metro noventa? Tranquila, Kinomoto-san, yo comprendo —le guiñó un ojo—. Le dejo el borrador del artículo para que lo revise esta noche y vendré en la mañana.

—No tienes idea de cuánto te lo agradezco —soltó, aliviada.

—Descuide, nos vemos mañana.

Una vez solucionado aquello, Sakura se cuadró frente a la puerta de la sala de reuniones. Aferró la perilla con fuerza, tratando de ocultar el violento temblor de sus manos. ¿Por qué había venido? ¿Qué demonios quería con ella?

Abrió la puerta y entró en la sala.

Yue estaba de pie junto a la ventana, embozado en un elegante traje de color negro, que hacía un llamativo contraste con el color de su cabello. Como siempre, lo tenía amarrado en una coleta en lo alto de la cabeza. Sus ojos, de un azul helado, estaban perdidos en el atareado pulso del tráfico seis pisos más abajo.

—Sakura —incluso su voz combinaba con su mirada, helada, sin emociones.

—Yue —ni siquiera iba a pretender que no estaba asustada, era inútil—. ¿Qué se te ofrece?

Yue se tomó unos minutos en contestar. De todas formas, llenando el silencio con su presencia, se acercó lentamente a Sakura, analizándola de pies a cabeza. Desde que era una niña, le había sorprendido la capacidad que tenía ese hombre para hacerla sentir diminuta. Medía un metro setenta y cinco y, aun así, se creía una cucaracha a su lado. Era el peso de esa actitud tan seca que la hundía en el concreto.

—Has cambiado bastante —dijo entonces, ignorando la pregunta de Sakura.

—La última vez que nos vimos fue hace cuatro años, obviamente me veo diferente. ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —no era la mejor estrategia, pero ocultar su miedo tras hostilidad era más sencillo.

—¿No puedo venir a verte? —el amago de risa en su voz la tomó por sorpresa—. El cumpleaños de Yukito es en unos días y pensé que podías ayudarme.

Se le descuadró la mandíbula de impresión. ¿El cumpleaños de Yukito? De todas las excusas posibles, esa era la peor, pero precisamente por eso, la más creíble. Yue no era de los que mentía, bajo ningún concepto.

—Si es ayuda lo que quieres, pídesela a Touya, él es el novio de tu hermano, no yo. Honestamente, Yue, o me dices que es lo que quieres o te largas de mi oficina.

—¿No puedo venir a verte? —repitió la pregunta, esta vez destilando excesiva seriedad.

La sangre se le congeló en las venas y las palabras que le había dicho Touya regresaron raudas a su mente. _Tengo la sospecha de Yue no vino a Tokio para ver a su hermano._ Eso era imposible. Yue no había viajado desde Hong Kong para verla. _¿No se supone que nos odia? Me atrevería a decir que a ti te—._ No. Absolutamente no.

—Pues no, no puedes venir a verme. Ni siquiera nos conocemos —se aferró a la silla frente a ella para no perder el equilibrio—. Yukito ha formado parte de mi familia desde siempre, tu sólo has sido una sombra. Y desde el día que tu hermano y el mío se hicieron pareja, dejaste en claro que era _nuestra_ culpa.

—Mi problema con Touya, es mío —aseguró—. Pero, realmente vine a verte. Mi hermano mencionó que estás rentando tu viejo departamento. Quisiera comprártelo.

—¿Qué? —en algún momento de esa breve conversación se le había apagado el cerebro. Sacudió ligeramente la cabeza para aclararse e hizo memoria. Hacía más de un año que le había mencionado de pasada a Yukito que su anterior departamento estaba disponible y que si le podía conseguir un inquilino, pero tras meses de intentar arrendarlo se rindió y se olvidó por completo del tema—. ¿Por qué?

—Me mudo de regreso a Japón.

Así que sí había venido para verla. Sin darse mucha cuenta de lo que hacía, tomó asiento y enterró el rostro entre las manos.

—Supongo que puedo vendértelo, pero… ¿tiene que ser precisamente el mío?

Y yendo contra las leyes más básicas de la naturaleza, Yue se echó a reír. Sakura se quedó petrificada, con el corazón latiéndole desbocado en el pecho. Parecía estar escuchando a otra persona. Aventuró un vistazo entre sus dedos. Incluso estaba sonriendo.

—Hice la tarea, Sakura. Tu departamento queda a pocas cuadras de mi nueva oficina y por esa zona no hay otras viviendas disponibles. Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo… bueno, tal vez un poco. Entonces, ¿tenemos un trato?

—Hablaré con mi abogado —dijo tras cinco minutos de silencio—. ¿Se te ofrece algo más?

—Nada, por ahora. Gracias por tu tiempo, y por cierto, nos vemos esta noche en la cena.

—¿Cena? ¿Qué cena?

Pero era muy tarde. Yue se había escabullido fuera de la sala y ya ocupaba el ascensor cuando Sakura le dio alcance. Se quedó de pie en la estancia, contemplando las puertas cromadas, sin saber muy bien como sentirse.

—¿Está bien, Kinomoto-san? —le preguntó Yuuka, con voz estrangulada.

—Tengo que irme; encárgate de todo, por favor.

Corrió a su oficina por sus cosas y se fue.

* * *

La compañía para la que trabajaba Touya era una gigantesca multinacional con sedes en casi todo el mundo, y era él quien se encargaba de supervisarlas a todas. Su posición era una de las más codiciadas dentro de la misma empresa y por eso era de esperarse que las recepcionistas y demás se hicieran las difíciles cuando de anunciar visitas se trataba. Tenía una hora esperando en la recepción, cruzada de brazos y temblando como hoja al viento, mezcla de impaciencia y nerviosismo. Necesitaba hablar con su hermano y el muy idiota no le contestaba el móvil.

—¿Logró comunicarse con él? —le preguntó de malos modos a la rubia sentada tras el mostrador—. Es urgente.

—Kinomoto-san no se encuentra en la oficina, puede esperarlo aquí o regresar en la tarde —repuso la muchacha con falsa dulzura—. ¿Me repite su nombre?

Sakura se levantó de un salto y se acercó al mostrador en un par de zancadas.

—Kinomoto Sakura, soy su hermana. ¿Está segura que Touya salió? No la he visto levantar el teléfono ni una vez desde que llegué.

—Intentaré una vez más. Por favor tome asiento.

Al borde de un colapso nervioso, Sakura regresó a su silla. Quince minutos después, había perdido por completo la paciencia. Estaba a punto de agarrarse a gritos con la rubia, cuando escuchó la inconfundible voz de su hermano acercarse por uno de los pasillos. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y en contra de las normas de buen juicio, se lanzó a sus brazos ni bien lo vio. Venía acompañado de otros oficinistas, quienes quedaron visiblemente confundidos ante su arrebato.

—¿Sakura, que haces aquí?

—Yue estuvo en mi oficina. ¿Podemos hablar?

—Claro que sí, Yukito está esperándome afuera.

Sin dar muchas explicaciones, Touya se excusó de sus compañeros y salió con Sakura de las instalaciones. Un sedán plateado estaba estacionado frente a la puerta principal, con el motor encendido. Yukito ocupaba el asiento del copiloto.

—Súbete.

Sakura ocupó el asiento trasero y Touya tomó el volante. Unos minutos después estaban atrapados en medio del tráfico.

—Sakura, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Yukito, su voz ahogada en preocupación.

—Tu hermano fue a verla, claro que no está bien —soltó Touya, ácido—. ¿Qué pasó?

A trompicones, Sakura les relató su encuentro con Yue. Para cuando acabó, Touya apretaba el volante con tanta fuerza que tenía los nudillos blancos. A su lado, Yukito contemplaba la nada. Su mirada, normalmente clara, se había oscurecido un par de tonos a causa de la rabia.

—Le dije que no se metiera contigo —incluso su voz era distinta, más profunda y contraída. Soltó una risita incrédula—. ¿Estás segura que escuchaste bien? ¿Dijo que se mudaba de regreso?

—Sí, eso dijo. Y mencionó algo de una cena.

Touya pisó el freno con tanta fuerza que Sakura casi sale despedida por el parabrisas. Menos mal estaban en un semáforo.

—Me importa un comino que sea tu hermano, cuando lo vea, lo mato —amenazó Touya con preocupante convicción.

—Tú no vas a hacer nada, déjame a mí lidiar con él.

—Eso me dijiste la otra noche y hoy estuvo en la oficina de Sakura. Disculpa si dudo de tus capacidades de _lidiar_ con él.

—¡Basta, ustedes dos! ¿Alguien me puede explicar que mierda está pasando?

Yukito y Touya se miraron en silencio unos instantes.

—Esta noche cenaremos con papá. Yue está trabajando con la universidad de Tomoeda importando equipos para la facultad de ciencias y ya sabes que papá se encarga de coordinar esas cosas. Es una cena de negocios.

—Pero tu hermano no quería dejar a tu padre solo con Yue, así que nos invitamos nosotros también.

—¿Papá está en Tokio?

—Llega esta noche, se va a quedar en mi casa y va a desayunar contigo mañana.

Para entonces habían llegado a un pequeño restaurante. Touya estacionó el auto y apagó el motor. Nadie hizo el amago de bajarse.

—Escucha, monstruo, puedes venir si es que quieres, pero no es buena idea.

—No creo que Yue haga alguna tontería mientras tu padre esté allí —añadió Yukito, ligeramente más tranquilo.

—Yo tampoco —terció Sakura, aunque no estaba tan convencida.

Dieron la conversación por terminada y entraron al restaurante. Una hora después, Sakura estaba de regreso en su oficina. Sentada tras su escritorio, jugueteaba distraídamente con el móvil, incapaz de concentrarse. Le dolía la cabeza y sentía los hombros tiesos de tanta tensión. Su trabajo por fin había dejado de darle muchos problemas, pero no se confiaba. Ese presentimiento que había tenido el día que conoció a Meiling estaba de regreso, punzándole la base del cráneo. Había algo en todo eso que no terminaba de cuadrarle y no sabía si era Meiling, Ren, o el misterioso prometido al que no conocía todavía. Quería, _necesitaba,_ que llegase el día del ensayo para poder descansar realmente de ese matrimonio y quedarse en paz.

Por otro lado, estaba Yue. No sabía cómo sentirse, ni cómo actuar, ni nada, cuando se trataba de él. A lo mucho, habían cruzado unas cien palabras desde que se conocieron, cuando ella tenía seis y nunca le había inspirado confianza. Pero su encuentro en la mañana… a la final había terminado siendo persona. Seco, extraño y prepotente, pero persona, al fin y al cabo. Y eso de que se mudaba le parecía una tontería. Si había sido el noviazgo de su _hermanito_ con Touya el motivo por el que se había largado de Tokio en primer lugar. Lo que le recordaba que tenía que hablar con su abogado.

—Yuuka, por favor llama a Hiroshi —asomó la cabeza por el resquicio de la puerta—. Pídele que venga mañana en la mañana y diles a las chicas que recojan sus cosas, hoy cerramos temprano.

—Claro, Kinomoto-san. ¿Se encuentra bien?

—Sí, gracias, solo estoy algo cansada. Vete tú con ellas, yo me quedo aquí un rato más y cierro todo. Hasta mañana.

—Hasta mañana.

Se encerró de nuevo en su oficina y se desplomó en su silla, masajeándose las sienes. Estaba empezando a dolerle la cabeza.

—¿Kinomoto-san? —Yuuka entró en la estancia—. Tiene una visita.

—¿Qué? ¿Quién?

—¡Shaoran! —gritó desde el pasillo.

Sin poderlo evitar, una sonrisa trepó por su rostro.

—Déjalo pasar. Vete a tu casa y duerme un poco.

La muchacha asintió y se marchó. Unos segundos después, Shaoran estaba sentado frente a ella, con el rostro hundido del cansancio.

—Estoy empezando a pensar que te obsesionaste conmigo —soltó la castaña en son de broma.

—Casi. Cada vez que tengo un problema, pienso en escaparme y venir a verte. Así soy de patético.

—¿Tuviste un mal día?

Shaoran soltó un suspiro.

—Asqueroso; se me ocurrió la brillante idea de preguntarle a mi madre si hay forma de romper el compromiso y muy amablemente me recordó que le debo todo a la familia y que mi opinión en este asunto no cuenta.

—Creo que a tu madre le hace falta terapia.

—No hay psicólogo que quiera tratarla. ¿Y tú?

—Es una larga historia —se pasó una mano por el cabello.

—Tenemos tiempo.

Sakura lo miró fijamente unos instantes. Le debía a Shaoran la verdad, después de todo él le había contado sobre su matrimonio.

—Mi hermano es gay —se le trabó un poco la lengua. No estaba acostumbrada a hablar sobre ese tema con desconocidos—. Y el hermano de su novio está de visita. No nos llevamos, es más, no hemos tenido una conversación nunca, hasta hoy. Vino a verme esta mañana.

—¿Y qué es lo que quiere?

Sakura le agradeció desde el fondo de su alma que no preguntase por Touya.

—Según él, comprar mi antiguo departamento. Lo tengo desocupado desde hace más de un año y nunca me esforcé por alquilarlo. Pero no termino de creerle; me da mala espina.

Shaoran guardó silencio unos momentos.

—No sé qué decirte, nunca he tenido que pasar por una situación así —le sonrió de medio lado—. Siento no poder ayudarte.

—No tienes por qué disculparte, ya es suficiente con que me escuches.

—¿Tienes planes para esta noche?

—A las nueve cenaré con mi papá —se le iluminaron los ojos un segundo—. No le he visto en meses.

—¿Por qué? ¿Es un hombre muy ocupado?

—Es profesor de arqueología en la universidad de Tomoeda y desde hace un par de años dirige excavaciones alrededor del mundo; casi siempre está de viaje.

Se quedaron callados unos minutos, cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos.

—¿Realmente quieres ir a esa cena?

Saura soltó un suspiro.

—No, pero quiero ver a mi papá.

—Sé que no tengo derecho, pero creo que deberías pasar de la invitación. No le des a _Yue_ la satisfacción de verte llegar. Si te dijo todas esas cosas, fue solamente para provocarte.

—Somos amigos, tienes todo el derecho a opinar. Y supongo que tienes razón —frunció el ceño.

Escribió a su hermano un mensaje y metió su móvil en el bolso.

—¿Y ahora qué?

Shaoran le sonrió de medio lado.

—Ahora te invito a tomar ese trago que me debes.

—No sé porque me da la impresión de que ese fue tu plan desde el principio.

—Me has descubierto, cenicienta —le guiñó un ojo—. Vamos, el bar no queda lejos de aquí.

* * *

—Te lo advierto, no es la gran cosa —decía Sakura mientras entraba a su departamento—. Se amable.

Shaoran entró tras ella, absorbiendo su entorno con la mirada.

—Pasa a la sala, ya traigo el vino.

De camino a la cocina, Sakura dejó su bolso y el borrador del artículo en una de las butacas de la sala.

—Tienes una casa muy bonita —dijo el castaño, curioseando entre las fotografías que abarrotaban una mesa alta a su lado—. ¿Usabas el cabello corto?

—Sí, durante toda mi vida escolar —Sakura estaba de regreso en la sala. Le entregó a Shaoran su copa y se desplomó en el sillón—. Cuando me gradué decidí dejarlo crecer y no me lo he cortado desde entonces, salvo por la ocasional visita al peluquero.

—Pues te quedaba muy bien, en especial con esos moñitos rojos —le dio un sorbo a su copa—. Realmente tienes una casa muy bonita —repitió.

La castaña le sonrió, ligeramente cohibida.

—Es mi lugar favorito, aquí puedo escaparme de todos mis problemas.

—Yo quisiera un lugar así; mi departamento está… vacío, por decirlo de alguna forma. La mayor parte del tiempo ni siquiera duermo allí.

—¿Y dónde duermes entonces?

—Ciertas noches en la oficina y otras en la mansión familiar.

—Suena horrible.

—Lo es, la mayor parte del tiempo. Los únicos beneficios son mis hermanas y mi prima, entre las cinco me hacen la vida imposible, pero por un rato parece que de verdad tengo una familia.

Allí estaba otra vez esa amargura tan desesperante. Sakura ahogó su voz en vino y le hizo una silenciosa invitación al castaño para que se sentara junto a ella. Shaoran no lo pensó dos veces y ocupó el lugar a su derecha, descansando su cabeza en el hombro de Sakura.

—¿Puedo hacerte una propuesta indecente? —susurró Shaoran, jugueteando con su copa.

—Depende — _"¿Qué?"_

—¿Irías a mi boda?

El tiempo se congeló un instante. Sakura miró a Shaoran por el rabillo del ojo, tratando todo lo posible en mantener su cuerpo relajado, pero al parecer no estaba haciendo un bien trabajo, porque el castaño se enderezó repentinamente.

—¿Por qué? —no se le ocurría otra cosa que preguntar.

—Sería bueno ver un rostro amable entre los presentes —se acabó su copa y rápidamente sirvió otra—. Eres la primera amiga que tengo que no lleve mi apellido y necesito el apoyo.

—Shaoran, no sé si eso sea prudente. Nadie de tu familia me conoce y que me aparezca de la nada levantará muchas sospechas.

El castaño soltó un pesado suspiro.

—Piénsalo, y si al final todavía te parece mala idea, no tienes que ir.

—Lo pensaré.

La tensión del momento se diluyó en un agudo timbrazo. Soltando maldiciones, Sakura se acercó al telefonillo y le gruñó una queja al portero.

" _Daidoji-san está subiendo por el ascensor."_

—¿No habíamos quedado que me avisas quien me busca antes de que los hagas pasar? —colgó el telefonillo y unos momentos después llamaban a su puerta—. Espero que no te moleste conocer a una amiga mía.

—Claro que no, estás en tu casa, mujer.

La castaña le sonrió y fue a atender. Tomoyo estaba de pie en el rellano con los ojos hinchados y la nariz roja, cruzada de brazos. A su lado, Eriol contemplaba el techo, visiblemente angustiado.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Sakura de inmediato.

—Te cuento adentro —repuso Tomoyo con voz ronca—. ¿Estás ocupada?

—Tengo visitas, pero pasen, por favor.

Llevó a sus amigos a la sala, dónde esperaba Shaoran. Tomoyo se olvidó por un instante que se sentía miserable al reconocer al tipo del bar. Lo saludó con una respetuosa cabezada. Eriol, menos formal, le estrechó la mano.

—Shaoran, ellos son Tomoyo y Eriol, mis mejores amigos.

—Un gusto en conocerlos. Me parece que incomodo, Sakura, mejor me voy.

—Descuida, nosotros vinimos sin avisar —dijo Eriol.

—Se quedan todos, he dicho. Eriol, acompaña a Shaoran mientras voy a la cocina con Tomoyo, ¿vale?

Y arrastró a su amiga fuera de la sala.

—A ver, habla.

Tomoyo se tomó su tiempo en responder, jugueteando con un mechón de su cabello.

—A Eriol le ofrecieron trabajo en Vogue Italia.

—Así que ya te lo dijo —era mejor confesar.

—¿Ya lo sabías?

—Me lo dijo hace unas semanas, pero me había olvidado. ¿Qué va a pasar ahora?

—Rechazó la propuesta —una lágrima le corrió por la mejilla—. Y no quiero que la rechace, pero no quiero que se vaya. Me dijo que se quedaba porque quería, que aquí tiene todo lo que necesita, pero yo me siento culpable. Siento que se está sacrificando sus sueños por mí.

—Moyo, no digas esas cosas —abrazó a su amiga con fuerza—. Si Eriol se quedó es porque quiere, y sí, se está quedando por ti, pero para él no es un sacrificio. Tú _eres_ parte de sus sueños y te escogió por encima de los demás. Eso no es tu culpa, es decisión propia.

—No te creo —pero ya no sonaba tan triste—. ¿Así que Shaoran?

Típico. Cambiarle el tema para distraerse. Esta vez se lo iba a pasar, solo porque ya no quería verla llorar.

—Tengo mucho que contarles, pero, en resumen, Yue vino a verme, iba a cenar con él y mi familia y Shaoran me hizo cambiar de parecer.

—¿Y por eso están aquí?

—Venimos de un bar. Yo no quería quedarme sola, él no quería regresar a su casa, así que lo invité.

Tomoyo guardó silencio unos segundos.

—Espero que a Shaoran no le moleste escuchar el cuento de nuevo, porque yo me muero por saber que mierda quiere Yue contigo —pocas eran las veces que Tomoyo hablaba de esa forma, pero todas se daban cuando a Sakura se refería—. Guardas las botellas junto a la nevera, ¿verdad?

La pelinegra tomó una botella del armario y se encaminó hacia la sala.

—Vamos, que necesito beber y quiero conocer a tu nuevo amiguito.

Sakura respiró profundo, pidiendo paciencia. Que se quedaran todos ya no parecía tan buena idea.

* * *

 **A golpes y patadas les traigo este capítulo. Quiero pedir disculpas enormes por la demora; he tenido unas semanas interesantes, por decir lo menos, pero de todas formas encontré tiempo para escribir. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y su apoyo, no tienen idea de lo feliz que me hace leerlos. Ahora, como anotación especial, si se le puede decir de esa forma, quiero aclarar un par de cosas en las que alguien me hizo caer en cuenta después de leer el capítulo: primero - no sé si se aplique para todos o incluso si es que ustedes lo han pensado, pero me hicieron notar que las escenas entre Sakura y Shaoran son dialogo en su mayoría. En caso de que se lo pregunten, hago esto para mostrar que realmente se están conociendo. Más o menos en la línea de tiempo de la historia estamos a dos meses desde que Meiling se reuniera con Sakura en la cafetería. Segundo - Shaoran es algo "débil" de caracter. Si es que a ustedes les ha dado esa impresión, la explicación es que es un hombre desesperado que se va a casar con una mujer a la que no ama y que por fin tiene un amiga de verdad y que se está enamorando de ella, aunque me parece que ese último detalle habla por si solo. En fin, espero que eso haya aclarado cualquier duda que hayan tenido al respecto. Otra vez, muchas gracias por su apoyo. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, no olviden dejar un review.**

 **Dewa**

 **rotten pumpking**


	5. Chapter 5

**"La Planificadora de Bodas"**

 _Por:  
_

 _rotten pumpking_

* * *

 **-5-**

Abrió los ojos a una imagen que no entendía.

Sakura dormía en su cama, el largo cabello castaño regado por la almohada y una ligera sonrisa en los labios. Por un instante creyó que estaba soñando, así que se acomodó de nuevo bajo las sábanas, dispuesto a descansar un par de horas más. Pero de repente el dolor y las náuseas le cayeron encima con el peso de una losa y corrió hacia el baño a devolver gran parte de todo lo que había bebido la noche anterior. Fue entonces, después de haber descargado su estómago, que se dio cuenta del problema. Ese no era _su_ baño. Al menos no lo recordaba con tantos adornos y perfumes en la encimera, ni el ramo de flores disecadas junto a la ducha.

Presa del pánico, regresó a la habitación y se le cayó el alma a los pies. _Esa no era su casa._ Trató de recordar algo de la noche anterior, pero su mente era un lienzo en blanco. El corazón le latía desbocado en el pecho y casi sufre un colapso al percatarse que estaba en ropa interior y que Sakura parecía dormir desnuda bajo las sábanas. No se había acostado con ella, ¿verdad? Porque si lo había hecho las cosas se iban a poner bastante incómodas entre ellos. No es que le faltaran ganas, porque esa mujer lo traía loco, pero era un hombre comprometido y le debía algo de respeto a esa mujer.

Se pasó una mano por el rostro, pensando a toda velocidad. Lo primero que tenía que hacer era asegurarse que nada había sucedido entre ellos, así que con suma delicadeza regresó a la cama, dispuesto a despertarla. Cinco eternos minutos después, Sakura abrió los ojos. Se miraron en silencio un instante, él aterrado, ella dormida todavía. Y como si hubiesen envasado la habitación al vacío, los dos se quedaron sin aire.

Sakura se incorporó de golpe, cubriéndose con la sábana hasta la barbilla, mientras que él trataba de mantener el equilibrio y no acabar bocabajo en el suelo. Había llegado el momento de hacer la pregunta incómoda del día.

—¿Qué pasó ayer? —Shaoran no reconoció aquel susurro asustado como su propia voz.

Sakura cerró los ojos, visiblemente cansada y adolorida. Era entendible, ella había bebido lo mismo que él. Pero tenía esperanzas de que su memoria estuviese en mejor estado.

—Después de la quinta botella de vino te metiste en mi cuarto a dormir —arrastraba las palabras—. Y luego vine yo.

—¿Y no sucedió nada más? —parte de él quería que la respuesta fuese negativa, pero la otra parte pedía a gritos que le dijera que sí, a pesar de que no se acordaba de nada.

La castaña se tomó su tiempo en responder.

—No, no lo creo.

El alivio de ambos era palpable. Parte de la tensión se diluyó y los dos estallaron en carcajadas, demasiado alterados como para comportarse de forma racional. Eran tan amigos que dormían en la misma cama sin ponerse una mano encima.

—Creo que debería irme —dijo Shaoran tras unos momentos de silencio.

—Puedes quedarte a desayunar, necesitas comer —la muchacha se levantó de la cama, olvidando por un momento que estaba en ropa interior. La expresión desencajada de Shaoran le hizo caer en cuenta de su error y agarró lo primero que pudo para cubrirse. La camisa de Shaoran. _Perfecto—._ Te la devolveré luego —añadió, abochornada.

—No te preocupes, me atrevo a decir que te queda mejor que a mí. Ve a la cocina, ya te alcanzo.

Sakura asintió y tras tomar su móvil de la mesilla junto a la cama, salió corriendo de la estancia. Shaoran esperó unos prudentes cinco minutos antes de correr frenéticamente alrededor de la habitación buscando sus pantalones. Cuando por fin los encontró, se los puso de malas maneras y pescó el móvil del bolsillo trasero. Tenía ocho llamadas perdidas de su prima, una de su prometida y dos de su madre. _Mierda._ Estaba metido en grandes problemas. Respiró profundo, y preparándose mentalmente para lo que venía, marcó el número de su prima.

Le contestaron antes del segundo timbrazo.

(La siguiente conversación se sucede en chino)

" _¿Dónde mierda estás metido, animal? ¡Teníamos una cita hace dos horas! ¡Te voy a matar, maldición!"_

—Cálmate, _Mei-Ling*_. Estoy en casa de una amiga. Ayer salimos a cenar y se hizo tarde, así que me quedé aquí —se sentía como un adolescente dándole explicaciones a su madre.

" _¿Amiga? ¿Qué amiga? Te recuerdo que eres un hombre comprometido y que no te puedes arriesgar a un escándalo a estas alturas. Dame la dirección, voy a recogerte en este instante."_

—No es necesario, vine en mi auto. Discúlpame con mi madre; nos vemos luego.

Colgó antes de darle tiempo a Meiling para responder y marchó a la cocina. Había cometido un error al llamar a su prima tan temprano. No lo iba a dejar en paz el resto del día e iba a vengarse por dejarla con la palabra en la boca. Realmente no quería regresar a casa.

—Pasa, ya está casi listo el desayuno.

La pequeña mesa dentro de la cocina estaba dispuesta para dos personas. Una jarra de jugo de naranja descansaba en el centro de la mesa, acompañada por un plato de tostadas con mermelada y _mochis*._

—¿Son recién hechos? —preguntó al tiempo que tomaba asiento y se llevaba uno a la boca. Estaba relleno de chocolate.

—La masa se la cuece en el microondas, no toma más de quince minutos hacerlos —dejó en la mesa un cuenco con frutas picadas y una jarra de yogurt—. Los de la derecha están rellenos de _anko*._ ¿Quieres algo más? Yo sólo como frutas en la mañana y suelo asumir que el resto hace lo mismo que yo.

—No te preocupes, no había comido nada tan saludable en meses. Gracias por la comida, Sakura.

Desayunaron en silencio, robándose miradas por encima de la jarra de jugo.

—¿Tienes planes para hoy? —preguntó Sakura tras varios minutos de silencio.

Shaoran frunció el ceño.

—Tengo que ir a casa —lo decía con tanto miedo que Sakura frunció el ceño, confundida—. Tuve una _pequeña_ discusión con mi prima hace un rato.

—¿Discutes en chino con tu familia?

—Así que me escuchaste. Nosotros somos de Hong Kong, pero vivimos aquí. Mis padres se aseguraron que de hablase nuestra lengua madre a la perfección, al igual que otros cuantos idiomas. ¿Hablas chino?

—Tomo clases por internet, pero no me va bien que digamos.

—Puedo enseñarte, si quieres —le sonrió de medio lado.

—Me encantaría.

Y volvieron a quedarse en silencio, pero éste pronto se vio interrumpido cuando el teléfono de Shaoran comenzó a sonar en su bolsillo. Le echó un vistazo a la pantalla, agrió el gesto y colgó. Se puso lentamente de pie.

—Debo irme.

—Claro, dame un segundo.

Sakura salió corriendo de la cocina y regresó a los pocos minutos envuelta en una bata, con las cosas de Shaoran entre los brazos. El castaño se puso la camisa y de inmediato percibió el leve aroma al perfume de cerezas que usaba Sakura. Tuvo que morderse el interior de las mejillas para no sonreír. Recibió el resto de sus pertenencias y se encaminó a la puerta.

—Te llamaré mañana —prometió, no muy convencido—. Gracias por todo, Sakura.

—No es nada; hasta luego, Shaoran.

Y tras esa despedida tan fría e incómoda, el castaño se marchó.

* * *

Comprendió que sus problemas estaban a punto de empezar cuando estacionó frente a la imponente entrada de la Mansión Li. Meiling se paseaba como león enjaulado en lo alto de los escalones, fumándose un cigarrillo. Junto a la puerta, estaba una de sus hermanas, aparentemente tratando de tranquilizar a su prima. Se quedó dentro del auto unos minutos más, tratando de reunir el valor suficiente para acercarse a la entrada. Pero a medida que pasaban los segundos, lo único que conseguía era enfurecerse. Ya estaba más que acostumbrado a esa clase de recibimientos, pero esta vez era diferente. El quedarse dormido en casa de Sakura había sido como probar la libertar por primera vez en años. No era infeliz en su pequeña burbuja, pero detestaba que lo controlasen las veinticuatro horas del día. Sentirse observado, incluso cuando se suponía que estaba completamente solo, iba a acabar con él. Tenía que ponerle un alto a esa situación de una vez por todas.

Respiró profundo y bajó del auto. De inmediato, Meiling se cuadró cuan alta era, rezumando una rabia intensa.

—Ahórratelo, Mei-Ling, no quiero escucharlo —no le dio tiempo de hablar, simplemente la pasó de largo—. Buenos días, Feimei.

—Hermanito —la mujer trató de saludarlo con su habitual jovialidad, pero su expresión consternada la traicionaba—. Mamá te espera en su oficina.

—Gracias.

Atravesó el amplio vestíbulo a zancadas, sintiéndose de inmediato sofocado por la pesada y tradicional decoración china que abarrotaba las paredes. De toda la propiedad, era esa sala la que más le recordaba que era un prisionero de su propio clan. Se detuvo un instante frente a la segunda puerta del vestíbulo y golpeó levemente la madera. De inmediato, la fría voz de su madre le permitió pasar.

—Madre —realizó una corta, pero respetuosa reverencia. No quería admitirlo, pero a sus treinta años, su madre todavía le inspiraba algo de temor.

—No preguntaré dónde estuviste la noche anterior, _Xiao-Lang*_ , pero espero que me aclares la razón detrás de ese comportamiento tan vulgar.

Ni buenos días, ni nada. Como siempre, su madre se preocupaba únicamente por la reputación de la familia. Y Meiling no había perdido el tiempo en contare todo a su madre.

—Ya se lo dije a Meiling, salí con una amiga y se hizo tarde.

—¿Cuál es el nombre de esta amiga tuya?

—¿Vas a investigarla, como has hecho con todas mis amistades? —no pudo ocultar del todo la rabia en su voz—. Lo siento, madre, pero no tengo intención de permitir que te entrometas en esto.

—¿Disculpa?

Ieran se incorporó lentamente, haciendo gala de sus elegantes movimientos. Esa mañana llevaba un sobrio kimono de color negro con delicados bordados en plata y su cabello, largo y negro como la noche, recogido en un pulcro moño en lo alto de la cabeza. Así, Ieran Li era la viva imagen de la realeza. Shaoran tragó en seco. Se había pasado de la raya.

—Te recuerdo, Xiao-Lang, que es mi deber como cabeza del clan el asegurarme que el nombre de nuestra familia esté libre de toda mancha, y por eso no puedo permitir que mi _único_ hijo, se pasee hasta las tantas con una mujercita cualquiera, ¿entiendes? —se había acercado a él en tres cortas zancadas. Era ligeramente más baja que él, pero compensaba los centímetros que le faltaban con una apabullante presencia—. Te ordeno que me digas el nombre de esta chica, para tomar las medidas necesarias.

Shaoran guardó silencio unos momentos.

—No.

Ieran soltó un pesado suspiro y regresó a su silla de respaldar alto.

—Hijo, eres un hombre comprometido. ¿No has pensado ni un momento en lo que esto representa para tu futura esposa? Aoyama Ren es una pieza muy importante en nuestro tablero, cualquier tontería podría molestarla y eso es algo que no podemos permitirnos. Yo entiendo que la idea de casarte con una desconocida, como tú la llamas, te incomode, pero sabes mejor que nadie que esta unión es realmente beneficiosa —le clavó la mirada—. Estoy cansada de tus malcriadeces, ya no eres un adolescente. Esta es la última vez que ignoro una de tus faltas, pero Xiao-Lang, ni se te ocurra ponerme a prueba.

—¿Eso es todo, madre? —ni siquiera iba a responderle. No era prudente. Si abría la boca más de la cuenta, las cosas se iban a poner feas.

—Retírate. Y no lo olvides, Ren y su familia estarán aquí a las dos de la tarde para discutir los últimos preparativos de la boda.

Obligándose, realizó otra reverencia y abandonó la oficina. Afuera estaba Meiling, sentada en la escalera. Feimei había desaparecido. Se miraron en silencio unos segundos.

—Se supone que tú me cubres la espalda, Mei-Ling —susurró, tratando de ocultar lo traicionado que se sentía—. Se supone que tu eres la única que me entiende. Tengo treinta años, y por tu culpa, me han tratado como a un niño. Espero que estés contenta.

Subió las escaleras de dos en dos, seguido de cerca por su prima.

—Xiao-Lang, espera, por favor —iban ahora por un pasillo—. ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer? Tu madre _sabía_ que no estabas en la oficina, ni en el departamento. No tuve que decirle nada para que ella entendiese que te habías quedado en la casa de alguien. Pensé que si se trataba de un hombre, Tía Ieran no diría nada, pero ella escuchó nuestra conversación.

Para entonces habían llegado a la habitación del castaño, una estancia austera, con pocos muebles y nada de decoraciones. La única gota de color en todo el cuarto eran las cortinas, de un tono carmín vibrante. Shaoran entró, dejando la puerta abierta en una silenciosa invitación. Meiling entró y cerró con llave tras ella.

—Estoy cansado, ya no puedo más —se echó bocabajo en la cama—. ¿Por qué yo?

Meiling se encogió de hombros, no era la primera vez que su primo le hacía esa pregunta.

—¿Dónde estuviste anoche? —preguntó la pelinegra, pero sin una pizca de la rabia que sentía en la mañana.

—En casa de una amiga —no pensaba mencionar el nombre de Sakura frente a ningún miembro de su familia, no quería arriesgarse—. Es la primera vez en años que me divierto tanto. Es una chica excepcional, Mei-Ling, nunca había conocido a nadie como ella.

La pelinegra reconoció en la voz y en los ojos de su primo aquello que había esperado ver florecer por su prometida, una pasión desmedida y un cariño infinito. Fuera quien fuese esa mujer, lo había enamorado de golpe.

—¿No vas a decirme su nombre?

—Prefiero no hacerlo, al menos de momento. Deja que a mamá se le pase la rabia.

—Está bien, pero ten cuidado con lo que haces, por favor. Por más que duela, no eres un hombre libre y hay muchas cosas que _nunca_ podrás hacer.

—Lo sé, no tienes que recordármelo.

—Igual pensé que necesitabas escucharlo; otra vez —le plantó un beso en la mejilla—. Deberías vestirte, Ren llegará pronto.

Meiling salió de la habitación, dejándolo solo con sus pensamientos.

* * *

No quería verla.

Estaba de pie en el vestíbulo, escuchándola reír y hablar con su madre. Era un verdadero misterio el como Ieran, en lo severa y crítica de la inteligencia de la gente con la que se rodeaba, podía soportar a una mujer como Aoyama Ren. Alguien tan… hueco. La única explicación, según él, era que su madre no estaba siendo amable con la chica, sino con su billetera. Respiró profundo, cuadró los hombros y entró en la sala. Como dictaban las costumbres, saludó primero a sus futuros suegros y luego a la novia. Ren, a quien todo le traía sin cuidado, se le colgó del cuello. Por un instante, Shaoran deseó pensar como ella, sentirse tan contenta por estar atrapada en un matrimonio arreglado. Y lo peor de todo era que se conocían desde niños. No había compartido mucho a lo largo de su vida, pero sí que habían sido conscientes de la presencia del otro.

—Llegas tarde, Shaoran —le canturreó al oído—. ¿Acaso no quieres verme?

Con delicadeza se separó de la muchacha y le regaló una leve sonrisa.

—Ya sabes que no me gustan las demostraciones de afecto en público, además —señaló a sus suegros—, no creo que sea correcto hacer esto frente a tus padres.

—Supongo que tienes razón —se acomodó un mechón de cabello negro tras la oreja—. En fin, tenemos cosas de qué hablar.

Y así, tan fácil como eso, la visita se transformó en una reunión de negocios. Meiling, quien todo el rato había permanecido en un discreto segundo plano, se aclaró la garganta y dejó sobre la mesa la carpeta de la boda.

—Falta una semana para el ensayo, pero todavía quedan cosas por hacer —comenzó—. La licencia de matrimonio está pendiente porque ninguno de los dos me ha entregado sus documentos. Por cuestiones de privacidad, he decidido encargarme directamente de aquel detalle en lugar de que la planificadora lo haga.

Hizo una pausa, pero como nadie dijo nada, continuó hablando.

—Ren, a las siete de la noche tienes que estar en la casa de modas para probarte el vestido. Es una falta de respeto que hayas perdido cada una de tus citas; tienes suerte de que la planificadora calce lo mismo que tú, pero ya no puedes seguirle haciendo desplantes.

—Ya te lo dije, Meiling, no tengo ningún interés en probarme el vestido hasta que _verdaderamente_ deba usarlo. Seguro que puedes inventarte otra excusa por mí —le sonrió con falsa dulzura.

—Eres imposible, ¿sabías? De todas formas, te agradecería si es que fueses a disculparte personalmente un día de esta semana. Que no se te olvide que el artículo para la revista no está terminado y que es ley básica de vida que siempre se tiene que estar de buenas con los reporteros.

—Mei-Ling, tus modales —intervino Ieran, severa—. Ren es la novia, son _sus_ decisiones las que importan.

Shaoran, que observaba el intercambio en silencio, cruzó una fugaz mirada con su prima. Podía ver en los ojos de Meiling la misma rabia que sentía él bullir bajo la piel.

—Disculpa, Tía Ieran —soltó un leve suspiro—. Por último, está todavía por resolver el tema de la luna de miel. La planificadora me entregó una lista con diferentes destinos, alojamiento, transporte, precios y todo lo demás. Son ustedes los que deben escoger, pero si eso también deciden dejármelo a mí, ya tengo el destino seleccionado y se los comunicaré cuando esté todo arreglado.

—¿Realmente importa? —había hablado sin darse cuenta. Cinco pares de ojos se clavaron en él y tuvo que hacer todo un esfuerzo para no encogerse bajo tanto peso—. Ya saben que yo no tengo intenciones de participar en esto; estoy aquí porque me lo han ordenado —si ya la había jodido, mejor hacía un buen trabajo—. Escoge lo que tú quieras, Mei-Ling, no me interesa.

Se puso de pie y se encaminó a la salida.

—Xiao-Lang —la amenaza velada en la voz de su madre fue suficiente para congelarlo en su lugar—. Regresa a tu sitio.

Tragó en seco y sin molestarse en mirarla, siguió andando. Estaba a medio camino del garaje, cuando Meiling le dio alcance. Tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y le temblaba el labio inferior.

—Estás muerto —lo aferró con fuerza del brazo—. Lo que hiciste fue muy estúpido, ¿no te das cuenta? Tía Ieran no te va a perdonar este desplante.

—No me interesa, no quiero saber más de ella ni de este maldito asunto de la boda. Si es que al fin y al cabo van a obligarme a que me case con Ren, al menos quisiera la pequeña oportunidad de pelear. Entiende, Mei-Ling, que me madre lo único que quiere es añadir más ceros a la cuenta bancaria del clan. Si pudiera, lo dejaría todo.

Meiling chasqueó la lengua.

—¿Y de qué vivirías? Si llegas a cometer locura semejante, tu madre te cerraría todas las puertas posibles en la cara, te quedarías en la calle, ninguna compañía respetable se atrevería a contratarte.

—¡¿Entonces que se supone que haga?! ¿Dejar que mi madre me tenga encadenado como a un perro? Está feriando a su propio hijo, por el amor de dios. A ella no le importo ni le importaré nunca. Tu sabes mejor que nadie porque se quedó embarazada de mí. Necesitaba un varón para asegurarse la compañía después de que papá murió.

—Cállate, no digas tonterías.

—No, tonterías son usarme como peón para cumplir sus propósitos —rebuscó en sus bolsillos hasta dar con las llaves del auto—. Yo sé que no tengo alternativa, me casaré con Ren, eso puedes asegurárselo a tu tía, pero no me pidas que sonría y asienta cuando me estoy muriendo. Yo no tengo vida ni voluntad, Mei-Ling, pero hasta que me case, quisiera pretender que eso es mentira.

Se zafó bruscamente del agarre de su prima y marchó a zancadas a la cochera. Unos momentos después, salía disparado en su auto hacia la calle.

* * *

Lo sé, soy una tardona insufrible, y por eso quiero disculparme. Para los que se han pasado por mi perfil, saben que este mes comencé clases, y resulta que las cosas son realmente más difíciles de lo que yo pensé. De todas formas, saqué tiempo de dónde no había para escribir este capítulo. Sé que es extremadamente corto, pero quiero creer que con él he logrado un avance en la historia. Originalmente había escrito este capítulo desde el lado de Sakura, como suele ser habitual, pero tras mucho pensarlo, decidí dejar que por primera vez viesen el otro lado de la historia. Siento si es que el capi es demasiado dramático, pero no se me ocurría otra forma de transmitir los sentimientos de Shaoran al verse atrapado en ese matrimonio. En fin, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Muchas gracias por su apoyo, sus comentarios, quienes me siguen en otras redes sociales ( **cistxc,** **esta mención es para ti** ), que no es algo necesario, ni están obligados, pero realmente lo aprecio. Quisiera poder contestar los reviews de forma individual, pero realmente el tiempo no me da. Aun así, prometo hacerlo esta semana, así que para quienes me dejan comentario sin estar loggeados (se escribirá así, total ni es una palabra real, o eso creo), por favor, escriban su correo electrónico para poderles responder. Muchas gracias de nuevo por todo su apoyo. Son mi mundo. Dewa.

rotten pumpking.

 **GLOSARIO:**

 **Mei-Ling:** De lo que he investigado, es una de las formas de pronunciar el nombre de Meiling en chino.

 **Mochi:** Es un pastelito con forma oblonga hecho de harina de arroz que se puede rellenar con casi cualquier cosa. No estoy familiarizada con sus otras formas de preparación, que sé que las hay, así que he puesto en el capítulo la que funciona para mí, que es preparar la masa y calentarla unos minutos en el horno microondas.

 **Anko:** Pasta de judías rojas. Con esto se rellenan los mochis tradicionales.

 **Xiao-Lang:** Es el mismo caso de Meiling, esta es la forma de pronunciar el nombre de Shaoran en chino, así como su traducción más fiel al castellano.

 **UNA ACOTACIÓN ESPECIAL:** Usualmente en los FF de CCS que he leído en esta página, al referirse a la madre de Shaoran lo hacen con el nombre de **YELAN**. Mi pequeña investigación hizo que me cruzara con esta peculiar forma de llamarla ( **IERAN** ), así que decidí utilizarla. Lo digo sólo para quienes no les haya quedado claro porque el cambio.


	6. Chapter 6

**"La Planificadora de Bodas"**

 _Por:_

 _rotten pumpking_

* * *

 **-6-**

—¿Meiling, estás bien?

La pelinegra levantó la mirada de su taza de café. Tenía los ojos hinchados y un aire de tristeza la rodeaba.

—Problemas en casa, no es nada importante —se encogió de hombros—. Pues ya está todo listo, no puedo creer que armaras este circo en tan poco tiempo. Gracias, Sakura.

—Es mi trabajo —le puso una mano en el hombro—. ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

—¿Quieres casarte con un desconocido? —soltó una risita—. Estoy segura de que mi primo estaría mucho más feliz con su matrimonio si tu fueses la novia.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —por algún motivo, aquellas palabras le erizaron la piel.

—No me hagas caso, solo estoy diciendo tonterías.

Estaban en la oficina de Sakura. Habían regresado de la última prueba de vestido y la prenda, metida en una bolsa protectora, colgaba de una percha al fondo de la estancia.

—El ensayo es en un par de días, así que asegúrate de que la novia se aparezca —Sakura se terminó su café de un trago y comenzó a recoger todos los papeles desperdigados por el escritorio—. ¿Cuándo empezarán las entrevistas con la prensa?

—La verdad que no recuerdo, supongo que el día del ensayo; Hikaru publicará su artículo al día siguiente.

La pelinegra soltó un pesado suspiro.

—Creo que me iré a casa, mañana volveré con el cheque del primer pago por tus servicios —se pasó una mano por el cuello—. A la final vamos a pagarte más de lo que acordamos.

—¿Y eso? —aquello no era usual—. Hay algo que no me estás contando.

—Quisiera poder decírtelo todo, pero las paredes tienen oídos y no me atrevo a enfurecer a mi tía. Simplemente tómalo como un generoso agradecimiento por tu ayuda; el resto del pago te lo entregaré en el ensayo —se puso de pie, recogió sus cosas y el vestido, y marchó hacia la puerta—. Gracias, Sakura, hasta mañana.

Meiling se marchó sin darle la oportunidad de responder. Enterró el rostro entre las manos, haciendo un esfuerzo para controlar la creciente sensación de desastre que se inflaba en su pecho. Algo andaba mal. Y la certeza de que iba a terminar metida en graves problemas no la dejaba tranquila.

—Kinomoto-san —Yuuka metió la cabeza dentro de la oficina—. Hiroshi-san dejó el contrato de compra-venta que le pidió. ¿Necesita algo más?

—No, gracias, vete a casa —recibió los papeles con manos temblorosas—. Yuuka, ¿tú crees en las coincidencias?

Su asistente la miró confundida, pero hizo lo mejor que pudo para responder.

—Para mí no existen las coincidencias, Kinomoto-san, sólo lo inevitable. Las cosas pasan por una razón, aunque eso no sirva de consuelo.

Sakura se quedó callada unos instantes.

—Perdona que te haga preguntas tan tontas —sacudió la cabeza—. Mañana te necesito aquí temprano, tenemos que afinar los detalles del ensayo.

—Por supuesto, buenas noches.

La muchacha abandonó la estancia, cerrando la puerta tras ella. Ni un minuto después, la melodía de su móvil rompió el silencio.

" _Buenas noches, Sakura."_

Se le congeló la sangre en las venas. Se le había olvidado que estaba de visita.

—Yue —soltó, parca—. ¿Necesitas algo?

" _No quiero presionarte, pero tenemos un tema pendiente."_

—Tengo el contrato, si es a eso a lo que te refieres. Puedes venir a mi oficina mañana para que lo revises.

" _Preferiría hacerlo esta misma noche. ¿Tienes planes? Te invito a cenar."_

 _Imbécil._ No quería salir con él, pero a la vez quería liquidar esa situación lo más rápido posible. Respiró profundo y tomó una decisión. Comer con él no haría daño; además, necesitaba desesperadamente distraerse.

—Pasa a recogerme en una hora. Adiós.

Colgó. Definitivamente estaba mal de la cabeza. Soltó un pesado suspiro al tiempo que rebuscaba dentro del armario junto a la cristalera. Si hubiese sido otra persona, no se hubiese cambiado de ropa, pero no estaba lidiando con cualquiera. Tsukishiro Yue era un imbécil de talla mundial y no quería darle la oportunidad de gastarse comentarios estúpidos a su costa.

Cambió los vaqueros y la camiseta por un ajustado vestido de color negro de mangas largas y espalda descubierta; las botas de cuero por tacones a juego y se recogió el cabello en una ajustada coleta en lo alto de la cabeza. Estaba terminando de maquillarse, cuando recibió un mensaje de texto. _Estoy abajo._ Al menos era puntual. Recogió sus cosas y se marchó tras cerrar la oficina.

Un sedán plateado esperaba con el motor encendido frente a la entrada del edificio. Haciendo alardes de caballero, Yue se bajó del auto para abrirle la puerta del copiloto y no se subió al auto hasta que Sakura se ajustó el cinturón de seguridad. Sin decirle nada, arrancó, fundiéndose con el pulsante tráfico del centro de la ciudad.

—¿Siempre trabajas hasta esta hora?

Sin ser consciente, la castaña agrió el gesto.

—Hago excepciones en ciertos casos —repuso, escueta.

Yue soltó una risita, para nada ofendido con la actitud de Sakura.

—Relájate, Sakura, parece que no me conocieras.

—Es que no te conozco —una sonrisa ácida se perfiló en sus labios—. Todavía no me creo que seas hermano de Yukito; gemelos, encima de todo.

—Toda familia tiene su oveja negra.

—Tú no eres ninguna oveja —el comentario salió involuntario, pero al parecer hizo mella en su destinatario—. ¿A dónde vamos?

—Es una sorpresa.

Anduvieron durante casi una hora, hasta que finalmente Yue detuvo el auto frente a una elegante casona de tres pisos a las afueras de la ciudad. La luz dorada que escapaba de las ventanas se regaba en el pasto, dándole una apariencia de cuento de hadas. El estacionamiento estaba repleto y se podía escuchar las risas de los comensales escapar por la puerta principal, dónde un hombre de traje custodiaba la entrada.

—¿Habías venido alguna vez a este lugar?

—Nunca conseguí hacer una reservación, ni siquiera para mis clientes —su rostro era un poema, mezcla de impresión y algo de recelo—. ¿Cómo lo lograste?

—No puedo contarte todos mis secretos.

Se bajó y rodeó el auto para abrirle la puerta a la castaña. Sakura aceptó el gesto sin su habitual malgenio. Siguió a Yue por el camino de gravilla, sin quitarle los ojos de encima a la fachada. El hombre en la puerta confirmó sus reservaciones y les permitió pasar. El interior era igual de elegante que el exterior. Todo brillaba con un delicado resplandor dorado. Cientos de candelabros con velas encendidas ocupaban cada superficie disponible; cuadros de paisajes cubrían las paredes de tonos ocres, jarrones con rosas blancas decoraban las mesas.

Un mesero se les acercó, con el menú en la mano y los llevó a su mesa, ubicada justo en el centro del salón principal de la planta baja. Una araña de cristal ennegrecido por el tiempo colgaba del techo. Sakura tomó asiento en la silla que Yue separó para ella, con la voz comida de la impresión. Durante dos años había tratado de conseguir una reservación en ese lugar, pero varias cosas se lo habían impedido. Una de las más importantes había sido el precio. Otro motivo era que siempre estaba copado. Las celebridades y la gente que se movía en las altas esferas de la sociedad monopolizaban el sitio, haciendo casi imposible que un simple mortal, como ella, pusiera un pie allí.

—Bienvenidos a _Maison Noir,_ mi nombre es Kenji y seré su mesero esta noche —se presentó el muchacho—. Como regalo de bienvenida, una botella de vino, cortesía de la casa. Les dejo también el menú, regresaré en unos minutos por su orden. Que disfruten de su velada.

Y tras realizar una elegante reverencia, se retiró.

—¿Te gusta el lugar?

Sakura lo miró fijamente unos segundos.

—Me encanta —le ardía el estómago de admitirlo—. ¿Qué hay en los otros pisos?

—El segundo es una sala de baile y el tercero funciona como hotel; tiene seis habitaciones y cada noche está por encima de los mil dólares.

A la castaña se le descuadró la mandíbula.

—Eso es excesivo.

—No, si es que puedes pagarlo —Yue abrió su menú—. Pide lo que quieras.

Sakura lo imitó, recorriendo las páginas; todavía no se decidía para cuando regresó el mesero, así que dejó que Yue escogiera por ella. Mientras esperaban por su pedido, abrieron la botella de vino y por primera vez en toda su vida, entablaron una conversación civilizada, sin comentarios con doble sentido e insultos solapados, tomándose el tiempo de conocerse un poco mejor. Era refrescante hablar como dos personas adultas capaces de poner sus diferencias a un lado. Y así, la cena transcurrió a la perfección. Sakura no sabía si era a causa del vino, tanta comida o si el ambiente tenía algo que ver, pero en algún momento, Yue había dejado de ser su enemigo. De todas formas, todavía le guardaba algo de rencor, pero no ya no era tan intenso.

—Aquí tienes el contrato —Sakura lo deslizó por encima de la mesa, tras darle el último bocado a su postre—. Revísalo con calma y avísame si crees que es necesario hacerle algún cambio.

—Confío en ti —sacó un bolígrafo del interior de su chaqueta y firmó al final del todo—. Sé que no me odias lo suficiente como para estafarme.

Sakura soltó una risita incrédula.

—No me conoces lo suficiente como para asegurar algo así, pero te lo concederé ésta vez —estiró las piernas bajo la silla—. Discúlpame un momento, ya regreso.

(*)

Se puso de pie y rápidamente se escabulló en busca del baño. Se encerró en uno de los cubículos y sacó su móvil, marcando de memoria el número de Tomoyo.

" _¿Sakura? Es un poco tarde, ¿pasa algo?"_

—No mucho, estoy con Yue en _Maison Noir_ —su voz salía una octava más alta de lo normal—. Ya sabes, cenando como dos personas racionales.

" _Si Touya se entera, va a cocinarte viva. ¿Quieres que vaya a verte?"_

—Tranquila, no es necesario, solo quería sacarlo de mi sistema —respiró profundo—. Te llamaré cuando llegue a casa.

" _Claro; diviértete, y no hagas nada que yo no haría. Adiós."_

Tomoyo colgó tras soltar una pícara risita. Sakura negó en silencio, pidiendo paciencia y salió del cubículo. Se echó algo de agua fría en el cuello y se tomó dos minutos enteros para recobrar la compostura. Todo había salido a la perfección hasta ahora, era de idiotas buscar un motivo para arruinarse la velada. Respiró profundo y con la espalda erguida, se encaminó a la salida. La puerta se abrió antes de que pudiese tocarla. Ataviada con un elegante vestido blanco, entró Meiling, hablando efusivamente por celular. Sakura se quedó petrificada en su sitio, por algún motivo sintiéndose incómoda. La pelinegra la saludó con una sonrisa y colgó de inmediato.

—¡Sakura! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —se acercó a los lavabos.

—Un amigo me invitó a cenar. ¿Y tú? ¿Vienes por trabajo?

—Puede decirse que sí; mi primo me trajo. Deberías venir conmigo para presentártelo, estás planeando su boda después de todo.

Sakura negó.

—No creo que sea prudente, no después de lo que me dijiste en la oficina, además mi cita ya ha esperado lo suficiente.

—Supongo que puede esperar al ensayo. ¿Estás bien? Te ves un poco pálida.

—La mezcla de emociones, te lo contaré mañana. Buenas noches, que disfrutes tu cena.

—Tú también, Sakura.

La castaña salió del baño, parte de su determinación diluida en aquel momento tan extraño. Por alguna razón el encontrarse a Meiling en el restaurante le parecía un golpe de mala suerte. No tenía nada en contra de la muchacha, si se habían convertido en excelentes amigas, pero simplemente había algo que no cuadraba. _Basta ya, te estás pasando de paranoica,_ se reprimió mentalmente. Ya encontraría tiempo para poner en orden esas ideas estúpidas.

—¿Sakura?

La tomaron con suavidad por la muñeca. Su mente se quedó en blanco, olvidados todos sus problemas y cavilaciones. Sólo podía concentrarse en sus ojos, brillando como oro líquido a la luz de las velas. Se abofeteó mentalmente y regresó de golpe a la realidad.

—Shaoran, que coincidencia ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Cenando con mi familia —había un tinte de amargura en su voz—. ¿Y tú?

—Un amigo me invitó a comer —de forma inconsciente su mirada se desvió hacia la mesa que ocupaba Yue, quien mataba el tiempo trasteando en su móvil—. Yue, él me invitó a comer.

Shaoran enarcó una ceja.

—¿El hermano gemelo de tu cuñado? ¿Es enserio?

—Sí, parece mentira. ¿Cómo fueron las cosas en tu casa?

—Preferiría no hablar de eso, al menos no aquí. Escucha, tengo que regresar a la mesa, pero te llamaré cuando llegue a casa, ¿te parece?

—Claro; que gusto verte. Hasta luego.

Regresó a su mesa. Yue le clavó la mirada, visiblemente molesto.

—Lo siento —se disculpó con sinceridad—. Me encontré con unos conocidos.

—Eres más famosa de lo que creí —se guardó el móvil en la chaqueta.

—Son mis amigos, no mis clientes. ¿Acaso te molesta?

—Claro que no, pero es de mala educación que te hagan esperar. En fin, vamos a bailar.

Se puso rápidamente de pie y echó a andar rumbo a las escaleras. Sakura lo siguió unos instantes después.

—Esas no son formas de invitar a una mujer a bailar —le soltó cuando llegó a su lado.

—Y, aun así, aquí estás.

Una puerta de doble hoja se alzaba abierta en el rellano del primer piso. Música lenta flotaba en el ambiente y unas cuantas parejas se movían lentamente sobre la pista. La estancia estaba decorada con cientos de velas encendidas, pequeñas mesas a los costados para quienes quisieran tomar un descanso, un escenario con un solitario micrófono, y una orquesta tocando en vivo sobre una tarima.

—Yukito dice que eres buena bailarina.

—Me defiendo —repuso en voz baja—. No sabía que te gustase bailar.

—Es que no me conoces lo suficiente.

La canción terminó y los bailarines aplaudieron a la orquesta, antes de tomar asiento.

—Parece que se acabó la fiesta.

—Espera.

Unos instantes después, las primeras notas de un tango llenaron la sala. Unas cuantas parejas se aventuraron al centro de la pista, entre ellas, Yue y Sakura.

—¿Alguna vez has bailado tango? —preguntó Yue en un susurro.

—Nunca.

—Entonces, sígueme.

Le ofreció su mano a Sakura, quien la tomó con timidez. El momento que sus pieles hicieron contacto, una descarga la recorrió de pies a cabeza, desbocándole la respiración y erizándole la piel. Y cuando Yue le pasó una mano por la cintura, rozando su espalda descubierta, creyó que se desmayaría. Tal vez había sido el vino, porque no había otra explicación para esa reacción tan extraña.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, no te preocupes.

Yue asintió levemente y comenzó a guiarla despacio, enseñándole los pasos. Sakura aprendía rápido, acoplando los movimientos de su cuerpo al del contrario, al compás de la melodía. Pronto, parecían uno solo, bailando perdidos en su propio mundo. El hechizo se acabó al mismo tiempo que la canción.

Se separaron de golpe.

—¿Dónde aprendiste a bailar así? —preguntó ella con voz ronca, desesperada por llenar el silencio.

—Tomé clases hace unos años —a él también le fallaba la voz.

Se miraron un instante. Algo había sucedido entre ellos mientras bailaban, algo incómodo, extraño, que les comía las palabras.

Salieron de la pista manteniendo las distancias. Un mesero los esperaba al pie de la escalera con la cuenta y sus cosas, que habían dejado en la mesa. Sakura recibió el contrato y su bolso con manos temblorosas, insultándose mentalmente por ser tan descuidada. Yue hizo lo propio, pagando la cuenta y entonces estaban listos para marcharse.

El viaje de regreso a la civilización fue tenso, sumido en un pesado silencio. Ni si quiera se despidieron. Sakura se bajó del auto tras dedicarle una escueta sonrisa y se quedó clavada en la acera hasta que el auto de Yue desapareció al dar la vuelta en la esquina. Soltó un pesado suspiro, luchando por recuperar el control de su cuerpo. Se sentía pesada, adormecida. Nunca se había sentido así con nadie. Por un momento creyó sentir de nuevo el roce de la mano de Yue contra su espalda. Se le erizó la piel y soltó una maldición. Tenía que calmarse, parecía una niña.

Saludó al portero rumbo al ascensor y agradeció en voz alta cuando estuvo dentro de la comodidad de su departamento. Como se le había hecho costumbre desde la noche de su cumpleaños, se desvistió en la puerta, cargando con todas sus cosas entre los brazos. Dejó el vestido sobre el mueble de la sala, junto con el dichoso contrato y se llevó su bolso a la habitación. No terminaba de meterse bajo las cobijas, cuando su móvil comenzó a sonar.

—Moyo —trató de sonar alegre, pero ni ella misma se creía su tono de voz.

" _¿Qué pasó?"_

—No lo sé —y realmente no lo sabía. No entendía porque su cuerpo había reaccionado de esa forma—. Fue raro.

" _Ya, y yo con eso entiendo todo. Explícate."_

—Todo estuvo bien hasta la cena, pero luego me invitó a bailar y la orquesta tocó un tango y estábamos tan pegados que parecíamos ventosa y todavía puedo sentir su mano contra mi espalda y no me puedo quedar tranquila —soltó de corrido. Tomó aire a bocanadas. Definitivamente parecía quinceañera y por algún motivo esa noche se le hacía tremendamente familiar—. Di algo.

Tomoyo guardó silencio un minuto entero.

" _Tu hermano no puede enterarse, los mata a los dos. Y no puedo decirte nada más, Yue es igual de desconocido para mí como lo es para ti. Sólo ten cuidado."_

—Me dices eso demasiado últimamente.

" _Es porque_ siento _que algo está mal. No quiero que te pase nada."_

—Gracias, Moyo. Te llamaré mañana. Buenas noches.

" _Descansa."_

Dejó el móvil en la mesilla y se soltó el cabello. Le dolía la cabeza. Había sido una noche de lo más emocionante y todavía no sabía cómo procesarla. Se acomodó en la cama y cerró los ojos. Ni un instante después, recibió un mensaje de texto.

" _Lamento no haberte llamado, pero te lo compensaré. Mañana a las ocho estaré esperando fuera de tu casa, te invito a desayunar. Buenas noches, Sakura. Por cierto, te veías hermosa esta noche."_

Sintió como los colores se le subían a la cara. Su dolor de cabeza aumentó. Ya no había forma de que lograse conciliar el sueño.

* * *

*suspiro* Como se me ha hecho costumbre, pido disculpas por la demora. Este mes ha sido caótico tanto en mi vida como en la vida del país y entre una cosa y otra, no encontraba algo de tiempo para terminar de corregir el capítulo y subirlo. Para quienes no lo saben, el 16 de mayo un terremoto de 7.5 azotó las costas de Ecuador. Parte de mi familia vive en el lugar denominado la zona cero, dónde todo quedó destrozado. Durante estas semanas he ayudado en la medida de lo posible con recaudación de donaciones y demás cosas para enviar a las personas damnificadas, así que realmente mi tiempo libre se redujo a cero, porque tenía que balancear aquello con mis clases y los deberes. Aproveché a publicar hoy porque debo comenzar a estudiar para mi primer exámen (escrito y práctico) de maquillaje, que es el día jueves (yo sé que estudiar el día anterior al exámen es tonto, pero ya nada). De todas formas, el siguiente capítulo está a la mitad, así que haré mi mejor esfuerzo para subirlo dentro de una semana más o menos. Quiero agradecerles por sus comentarios y palabras de apoyo, son mi inspiración, lo digo enserio. No se que haría sin ustedes. Me disculpo de nuevo por la demora. Y muchas gracias, otra vez, por tenerme una paciencia tan infinita. Nos vemos en el siguiente capi.

Dewa,

rotten pumpking.

(*) La pequeña conversación que se sucede entre Sakura y Tomoyo en el baño del restaurante es una representación real, palabra por palabra, de la conversación que mantuve yo con una amiga estando en una situación parecida. Le puse el asterisco porque la persona que leyó el capítulo antes de subirlo, me preguntó porque puse esa escena tan rara. A mí parecer es de lo más normal que una chica llame a su mejor amiga cuando se encuentra en una cita con ese chico al que juró nunca prestar atención (guiño, guiño). Quisiera que me den sus opiniones acerca de esa escena en particular.


	7. Chapter 7

**"La Planificadora de Bodas"**

 _Por:  
_

 _rotten pumpking_

* * *

 **-7-**

Shaoran no se apareció a la mañana siguiente.

Estuvo esperándolo una hora en el lobby del edificio, a medio camino de la preocupación y la rabia. Incluso lo había llamado, pero saltaba la contestadora. Así que no le había quedado más remedio que regresar a su departamento, con el estómago hecho un nudo. La explicación más probable para su ausencia era que había tenido un inconveniente. Al menos eso era lo que se repitió una y otra vez en el trayecto de la planta baja hasta su piso. Para cuando llegó a la cocina, estaba completamente convencida de que tenía un problema. Su obsesión con Shaoran no era normal. Tenía que recordarse varias veces al día que era un hombre comprometido para callar sus deseos de verlo y de hablar con él. No se conocían demasiado, pero podía asegurar que eran amigos, y utilizaba aquello como justificativo. Su consciencia no estaba del todo de acuerdo.

Soltó un pesado suspiro al tiempo que se mordisqueaba de mala gana una frutilla. Tenía que comer algo, no iba a darle la satisfacción de pasar hambre, así que se sirvió toda la canasta de frutillas en un cuenco, las bañó en chocolate y se atrincheró en su cuarto a atragantarse viendo la televisión. La misma manía que tenía desde adolescente, lo cual hacía toda esa situación muchísimo más vergonzosa.

En algún momento en el transcurso de la mañana había cambiado su elegante vestido negro por su pijama favorito y una manta de lana que tenía los mismos años que ella. Estaba por hacer su tercera visita a la cocina por más comida chatarra, cuando comenzó a sonar su móvil. Se abalanzó sobre el bolso y por la prisa, no se fijó en quien llamaba antes de contestar.

" _¿Estás libre?"_

Como si le hubiesen pinchado con una aguja, se desinfló en la cama al reconocer a su interlocutor.

—Buenas tardes para ti también, Yue, ¿qué se te ofrece?

" _Que me acompañes a comprar un regalo, hoy es el cumpleaños de mi hermano. ¿Lo olvidaste?"_

Sakura se quedó un instante fuera de combate y al siguiente había saltado de la cama a buscar un calendario. Maldijo en voz alta al comprobar la fecha y tuvo que resistir la urgencia de estampar la frente contra la pared.

" _Prometo no decirle nada, si vienes conmigo. Estoy esperando fuera de tu edificio, no tardes."_

Yue le colgó antes de darle la oportunidad de negarse o de preguntarle como carajo sabía dónde vivía. Soltando una retahíla de insultos, cada cual más creativo que el anterior, se lavó los dientes y volvió a enfundarse el vestido y los tacones. Recogió el bolso y las llaves de la casa antes de marcharse.

—Que elegancia, ¿esperabas a alguien más? —punzó Yue cuando la castaña se subió en el auto.

—No, me gusta vestirme así por hobby —masculló—. ¿Quién te dio mi dirección?

—¿Acaso importa? Deberías agradecerme que estoy aquí.

Sakura soltó un suspiro.

—Eres insoportable, ¿sabías?

—Es parte de mi encanto.

Yue arrancó el auto y pronto se fundieron en el tráfico de la una de la tarde. Les tomó casi dos horas llegar al centro comercial más cercano y otros veinte minutos en encontrar parqueo. Sakura no terminaba de bajarse del auto, cuando su móvil sonó de nuevo. Por un instante albergó la esperanza de que fuese Shaoran llamando a disculparse, pero se le derritieron las ilusiones cuando vio el nombre de su hermano brillar en la pantalla.

" _¿Dónde estás?"_

—En la calle —espetó—. ¿Qué quieres?

" _Que recojas el pastel a eso de las seis. ¿Te pasa algo?"_

—Nada. ¿En la pastelería de siempre?

" _Sí, y si puedes, compra vino, creo que nos va a hacer falta."_

—Está bien. Adiós.

Y colgó de malos modos.

—¿Siempre eres así de cariñosa con tu hermano?

Sakura lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Déjame tranquila.

Como era de esperarse, el interior estaba atestado. Hicieron su camino hasta una tienda de ropa para hombre. De inmediato una muchacha salió a atenderlos, y mientras Yue le explicaba lo que necesitaba, Sakura paseaba por las perchas buscando algo que llamase su atención. Era casi un ritual comprarle un regalo a Yukito. Nunca planeaba nada, simplemente escogía lo primero que resaltara entre las demás cosas. Así fue como terminó regalándole cuatro años antes un juego de ajedrez con piezas talladas a mano en mármol.

—¿Estás de humor para ayudarme? —Yue sostenía una camisa negra en una mano y una celeste en la otra.

—Yukito nunca viste de negro, simplemente no es su color, y ya tiene bastante celeste en su armario, yo creo que esta le gustará más —escogió una camisa de color verde agua—. Hace juego con sus ojos.

Yue se lo pensó unos momentos.

—Supongo que tienes razón. ¿Y a mí que color me quedaría bien?

—Negro, obviamente —repuso de inmediato—. Y rojo, combina con tu personalidad.

—No solo planeas bodas, también eres asesora de modas. ¿Ya escogiste tu regalo?

La castaña negó y echó a andar hacia el final de la tienda. De inmediato sus ojos repararon en la repisa dónde exhibían las mancuernas. Un juego en especial llamó su atención, un par de alas plateadas con un diminuto cristal rojo en el extremo. Había encontrado su regalo. Salieron de tienda diez minutos después, cada cual con su paquete bien envuelto en papel de regalo.

—¿Necesitas comprar algo más?

—Vino, Touya cree que hará falta —consultó su reloj—. Hay que recoger el pastel. Llegaremos tarde.

—Tengo una botella extra en el auto y ya relájate, a Yukito no le importará si llegas a las diez de la noche, con tal de que llegues. Vamos.

Echó a andar a zancadas, con Sakura pegada a sus talones.

Tras otras dos horas de tráfico, llegaron a la pastelería. Una de las empleadas del local esperaba en la puerta, con la torta empaquetada. Sakura le agradeció a la muchacha y regresó rápidamente al auto.

La melodía de un teléfono rompió el silencio.

—¿Buenas noches? —contestó sin fijarse en quién llamaba.

" _Sakura."_

La voz de Shaoran, tan apagada, la tomó por sorpresa.

—¿Estás bien? —ya ni siquiera se acordaba de lo molesta que había estado en la mañana.

" _¿Dónde estás?"_

—Yendo a casa de mi hermano. Shaoran, ¿qué te pasa?

" _Necesito verte. Dame la dirección."_

Aquellas palabras le congelaron la sangre en las venas. Su corazón dejó de latir un instante. Entonces se percató de que Yue la miraba con curiosidad y borró toda expresión de preocupación de su rostro.

—Trae un regalo, es el cumpleaños de mi cuñado. Ya te envío la dirección.

Colgó bruscamente, tratando de controlar el temblor de sus manos. Le tomó más de cinco minutos escribir un miserable mensaje de dos líneas, pero finalmente pudo enviarlo. No podía creer que acababa de darle a Shaoran la dirección de la casa de su hermano.

—Estás pálida —Yue detuvo el auto a un costado de la autopista.

—No te preocupes, no pasa nada —enterró el rostro entre las manos un instante—. Por favor, conduce.

—Ten cuidado, Sakura —le dijo antes de regresar al carretero.

Allí estaba esa advertencia de nuevo. Nunca en su vida se lo habían dicho tantas veces seguidas, pero desde que conociera a Shaoran parecía que todos a su alrededor esperaban que le sucediera algo malo. Y a lo mejor, tenían toda la razón.

El viaje a casa de Touya fue un borrón. Para cuando se dio cuenta ya estaban estacionados frente a la puerta principal de una pintoresca casa de dos pisos en el interior de una urbanización privada. Con manos temblorosas trató de balancear el pastel para bajarse del auto, pero Yue se lo arrebató casi de inmediato. En una mano llevaba el pastel, en la otra el regalo y la botella de vino.

—Dame el vino, por favor.

—Trata de no romperlo —le entregó la botella—. Sea lo que sea que te tiene así de nerviosa, hiciste mal en invitarlo a la casa.

Sakura frunció el ceño, molesta.

—Lo que yo haga no tiene nada que ver contigo.

Yue soltó una risita ofendida.

—¿Así me agradeces por preocuparme por ti? Haz lo que quieras, pero no digas que no te lo advertí.

—Cállate —le espetó antes de tocar el timbre.

Unos segundos después, Yukito les abrió la puerta. Se quedó petrificado en el umbral unos instantes, su rostro una mezcla de sorpresa y recelo.

—¿Vinieron juntos? —ni buenas noches, ni nada, algo completamente atípico en Yukito.

—Es una larga historia, no te esponjes —soltó Yue con calma—. Feliz cumpleaños, hermanito.

Le entregó su regalo y entró a la casa tras darle un breve abrazo. Sakura y Yukito se quedaron en el porche, mirándose en silencio.

—No es lo que parece —comenzó la castaña tras varios minutos de tenso silencio.

—Tienes suerte de que yo les abriese la puerta. ¿Te sientes bien? Estás pálida.

Sakura soltó un suspiro.

—No es nada, tranquilo —hizo un esfuerzo por sonreír—. Feliz cumpleaños —ella también le entregó su regalo—. Espero que te guste.

—Muchas gracias, Sakura —la atrapó en un abrazo y le plantó un beso en la coronilla—. Vamos adentro, te tengo una sorpresa.

Picada su curiosidad, Sakura siguió a Yukito al interior de la casa. Los muebles de la sala estaban apilados contra una pared para dar cabida a la gran cantidad de personas que pululaban por la estancia. La mayoría de los invitados consistían en compañeros de oficina de Yukito. Lo que no se había esperado ver era al llamativo grupito que conversaba tranquilamente en una esquina. Allí estaba Tomoyo junto a Eriol, cada uno con una copa de champaña en las manos; junto a ellos estaba Nakuru, prima de Eriol y compañera de clases de Yukito y de Touya, cargando en los brazos a un bonito gato negro que parecía bastante cómodo rodeado de tantas personas. Recostado contra la pared estaba Touya, gruñéndole algo al interior de un vaso. Algo comprensible, considerando que Yue trajinaba por el foro, charlando con los amigos de su hermano.

El gato fue el primero en verla.

—¡ _Spinel_! —el felino saltó de los brazos de su dueña directo al pecho de Sakura. La castaña lo atrapó al vuelo y le acarició el estómago—. Cada vez está más grande —añadió cuando el grupo se acercó a ella—. Hola, Nakuru.

—¡Sakura! —canturreó Nakuru, pellizcándole las mejillas—. Estás preciosa.

—Deja a mi hermana —intervino Touya, malhumorado—. Llegas tarde, monstruo.

—Yo no controlo el tráfico —se quejó—. Además, tú mismo me pediste que recoja el pastel, ¿qué se suponía que haga? Aún no domino la materialización espontánea.

—Ya, ya, no discutan —Eriol se coló en medio de los hermanos, conciliador—. Ya están lo bastante grandecitos como para discutir por tonterías.

—Cariño, no te metas en problemas que no son tuyos —Tomoyo no se perdía detalle, grabando el momento con su cámara—. Hasta cuando te enojas te ves hermosa.

—¡Moyo! Apaga esa cosa.

—¿Me permiten saludar a mi hija?

Al borde del grupo, de pie junto a Yukito, estaba Kinomoto Fujitaka, erguido cuando alto era, usando su distintivo traje marrón oscuro. El mismo que usaba el día que conoció a su madre, cuando Nadeshiko todavía era una adolescente. Sakura devolvió el gato a Nakuru y saltó a los brazos de su padre, toda la tensión de su cuerpo desvaneciéndose de un plumazo.

—Creí que seguías de viaje, Touya dijo que llegarías por _su_ cumpleaños.

—Cerraron la excavación hasta nueva orden, además tengo trabajo que hacer aquí —la abrazó con más fuerza—. ¿Cómo estás?

Por un instante, se sintió tentada a contarle sobre Shaoran y la maraña de sentimientos que le ocasionaba; incluso quiso hablarle sobre Yue, sobre la cena y lo confundida que la tenía, pero ese no era el momento ni el lugar indicado.

—Te lo contaré en vacaciones, todavía vas a llevarme contigo, ¿verdad?

—Un mes a Egipto, ya está todo arreglado.

En ese momento uno de los amigos de Yukito se acercó al grupo cargando una bandeja repleta de botellas de cerveza. Sakura se hizo con una y se bebió la mitad de su contenido de un trago.

—¿Mal día? —Yue se había aparecido de la nada junto a ella—. Buenas noches, Fujitaka-san.

—Yue, que gusto verte. Trajiste a Sakura, ¿verdad?

—Sí, me acompañó a hacer unas compras en la tarde.

—Muchas gracias por cuidarla —realizó una pequeña reverencia—. Discúlpenme un momento, ya regreso.

Fujitaka se alejó rumbo a las escaleras. Sakura miraba a Yue, la incredulidad evidente en su rostro.

—Le agradas a mi padre.

—Ojalá sucediera lo mismo con tu hermano.

—¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

—Facilitaría mucho mi vida. No necesito de su aprobación para hacer lo que quiero, pero realmente no me agrada la idea de que alguien quiera matarme.

Sakura nunca tuvo la oportunidad de preguntarle a qué demonios se refería con eso, pues para entonces había llegado el último invitado y habían dado verdadero comienzo a la fiesta. Lo primero, le cantaron el feliz cumpleaños a Yukito y tras tomarle cientos de fotografías abriendo los regalos, apagaron las luces y le subieron el volumen a la música. Todos bailaban en medio de la sala, incluido su padre, que no era de los que disfrutaban mucho de la música moderna.

Un rato después, cansada de bailar, Sakura se acercó a la mesa del comedor en busca de una cerveza fría. Durante el transcurso de la noche había tratado por todos los medios esconder su tristeza por la ausencia de Shaoran. Era la segunda vez en el día que la dejaba plantada.

—Yukito y tu hermano van a ser un éxito en internet —Tomoyo había aparecido a su lado, respirando agitadamente, con la cámara encendida—. ¿Por qué lo hacen todo tan bien?

Sakura clavó la mirada en la parejita y sonrió, olvidando por un momento su problema. Muchas personas le habían hecho esa pregunta durante toda su vida, en especial mujeres, enamoradas eternas de Yukito y de Touya. Cuando su hermano estaba en secundaria no había una mujer en todo el campus que no estuviese obsesionada con él. Y era fácil de entender, cuando ese par eran las personas más hábiles y atléticas sobre la tierra. Los dos sobresalían en deportes y eran cocineros excepcionales. Yukito sabía cantar, su hermano tocar la guitarra y el piano. Y allí bailando en medio de la gente, demostraban otra vez que eran los mejores.

—Cuando sea grande quiero ser como ellos —murmuró en son de broma, dándole otro trago a su cerveza—. ¿Y Eriol?

—Con Yue y tu padre en la cocina, hablando de negocios. Te juro que a ratos no entiendo porque se hizo fotógrafo —grabó unos cuantos segundos más y apagó la cámara—. ¿Cómo estás? Pareces distraída.

—Shaoran —escupió la palabra como si le quemara—. Esta mañana me invitó a desayunar y—.

Cortó la frase a la mitad. Su móvil vibraba como loco en el bolsillo de su vestido. Un mensaje de texto, de _Shaoran._

" _Estoy afuera."_

—Ya regreso, Moyo.

Salió disparada de la casa, buscando a Shaoran con la mirada. Lo encontró de pie en la acera, encogido dentro de su cazadora, con un paquete envuelto en papel de regalo negro. Sakura se acercó despacio, casi con recelo. Solo entonces se dio cuenta de cuanto le había dolido que la dejase plantada esa mañana.

—Sakura.

—Shaoran.

Se miraron en silencio un largo rato. Finalmente, Shaoran soltó un suspiro.

—Tengo que hablar contigo, es importante.

—Entonces vamos adentro, podemos hablar en la habitación de mi hermano.

Dio media vuelta con toda la intención de entrar en la casa, pero Shaoran la aferró con fuerza de la muñeca.

—Mejor aquí, no planeo quedarme.

—No te entiendo, me dejas plantada en la mañana, ni siquiera tienes la decencia de disculparte y ahora me dices que no vas a quedarte —sin querer, dejó salir toda la rabia que había acumulado durante el día.

—Realmente lo siento, ¿está bien? Tu sabes mejor que nadie que es lo que está pasando en mi vida, y ahora me entero que tú eres parte del problema.

Sakura lo miró confundida.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—¡Sakura!

Touya se acercó a ella a zancadas, la mirada clavada en Shaoran.

—¿Y él quién es?

—Su nombre es Shaoran, es amigo mío. Shaoran, mi hermano, Touya —hizo las presentaciones la castaña—. ¿Necesitas algo?

—Yukito está buscándote, _ahora —_ puntualizó.

Sakura enterró el rostro entre las manos.

—Entro en cinco minutos, ahora déjame sola.

Touya asintió a regañadientes y entró nuevamente.

—¿Decías? —la castaña se cruzó de brazos.

Shaoran parecía haberse desinflado con la aparición de Touya.

—Ya no importa, igual vas a enterarte —le dio el regalo que había comprado para Yukito—. Dáselo a tu cuñado, no creo que sea prudente que me quede más tiempo —escondió las manos en los bolsillos de la cazadora.

Sakura frunció el ceño un instante y al siguiente borró de su rostro toda expresión.

—Gracias, Shaoran, y buenas noches.

Le dedicó una gélida mirada antes de entrar a la casa.

* * *

—Sé que dije que te pagaríamos en el ensayo, pero preferí hacerlo antes —Meiling le entregó un cheque a su nombre—. Mañana no creo que haya mucho tiempo de cuadrar finanzas.

—Tienes razón. ¿Ya escogiste el destino de la luna de miel? Es lo último que falta en la lista.

Meiling asintió y le entregó a Sakura un delgado dossier.

—Bali, durante un mes. Se van justo después de la boda, y no te preocupes por los boletos, viajarán en el avión privado de la compañía. Lo único pendiente es las reservas de hotel, yo me encargaré del resto.

—Es un poco injusto que tu trabajes mientras ellos se van de vacaciones. ¿Hay algún límite de precio?

—Ya sabes que no, escoge el hotel que más te guste. Ojalá todo salga bien mañana, ya estoy harta de problemas.

Sakura frunció el ceño, inquisitiva, mientras recorría su oficina recogiendo el desastre. Todavía tenía allí algo de ropa de los desfiles porque no entraba en su casa.

—Mi primo está completamente en desacuerdo con el matrimonio —se explicó—. Y algo sucedió ayer, que todavía no entiendo. Lo encontré en mi oficina revisando unos papeles y al parecer vio algo que no le gustó, porque se puso pálido y se fue sin decirme nada. No lo he visto desde entonces.

—Bueno, no es precisamente agradable que te metan en un matrimonio arreglado —inevitablemente pensó en Shaoran y agrió el gesto—. Mucho menos cuando es por dinero.

—¿Cómo lo supiste?

—No es difícil de adivinar cuando la novia es Kamata Ren, hasta yo sé quiénes son sus padres y de cuantas compañías son dueños.

Meiling soltó un suspiro.

—Supongo que tienes razón, pero simplemente me parte el alma ver a mi primo tan deprimido. Está convencido de que su madre lo está vendiendo, pero no lo sé… hay algo más en todo esto que me tiene preocupada.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—No lo sé, pero tengo la _impresión_ de que algo malo va a suceder mañana.

—Tranquila, son los nervios. La boda es en dos días y si las cosas no salen bien en el ensayo, en la boda saldrán peor. Yo estaré allí coordinando todo, así que quédate tranquila.

—Gracias, Sakura, realmente no sé cómo habría hecho todo esto sin ti. Cambiando de tema, pareces algo molesta. ¿Te sucedió algo malo?

 _Claro que sí_ , quiso gruñir, pero no podía. Ni siquiera quería admitirse a ella misma que la noche anterior había bebido como bestia simplemente porque había discutido con Shaoran. Y para sumar a la colada, Yue la había llevado a su casa cuando ya no podía pararse de tanto alcohol. Toda la mañana la había molestado vía mensaje de texto, recordándole constantemente de que no tenía tolerancia a la bebida.

—No es nada, bebí demasiado —se excusó—. Fue el cumpleaños de mi cuñado.

—Me habías dicho que tienes hermano, ¿es su novio? —preguntó la pelinegra con timidez.

—Sí, están juntos desde la secundaria. Gracias por no decir nada cuando te lo comenté por primera vez.

—No tiene nada de malo, y yo no tengo nada en contra, así que no pasa nada —consultó su reloj—. Me muero de hambre, ¿quieres ir a comer conmigo?

—Lo siento, pero ya tengo planes, mi padre me invitó a almorzar.

Meiling sonrió.

—Me da la impresión de que no se ven muy seguido. Bueno, entonces nos vemos mañana a las ocho en punto. Muchas gracias por todo, Sakura, en serio.

Se despidieron con un cariñoso abrazo. Cuando se quedó sola, Sakura soltó un pesado suspiro y estrelló la frente contra el escritorio. No importaba cuanto tratase de negarlo, lo que había sucedido con Shaoran le había dolido más de lo racional porque se había enamorado de él. No entendía como, cuando se conocían de tan poco, pero bien era cierto que en el corazón no se manda. Parecía una quinceañera emperrada con el galán de último curso. Quería arrancarse ese sentimiento del pecho y prenderle fuego, más era inútil. Simplemente no había forma de que se quitase a Shaoran de la cabeza.

Soltando improperios a diestra y siniestra, se dedicó a su trabajo durante un par de horas, hasta que su padre la llamó por teléfono a avisarle que estaba libre. Sintiéndose ligeramente mejor, agarró sus cosas y se marchó. Su padre la esperaba en el lobby del edificio, de terno como siempre y cargando un pesado maletín.

—Papá —una sonrisa de alivio trepó a su rostro cuando lo tuvo a centímetros de distancia—. ¿Cómo te fue hoy?

—Bien, vengo de reunirme con Yue por las importaciones de máquinas para la universidad. ¿Tienes ganas de comer algo en especial?

—Lo que sea está bien —la verdad era que no tenía hambre, mezcla de la resaca y del mal humor que se cargaba desde la noche anterior.

Echaron a andar calle abajo, conversando sobre las cosas que habían pasado en los meses que no se habían visto. Sakura le contó sobre la boda que estaba organizando, sin guardarse detalles, como por ejemplo la forma en la que se había sentido al probarse por primera vez un vestido de novia que no era suyo.

—No entiendo cuál es tu afán en casarte, hija.

—No es eso, papá —le rió el comentario—. Es solo que parecía que estaba poniéndome la piel de alguien más.

Fujitaka se encogió de hombros.

—Eso sí que lo comprendo, pero tranquila, ya llegará tu turno.

Entraron al primer restaurante que llamó su atención y no reanudaron su conversación hasta que les sirvieron la comida.

—¿Tienes que trabajar mañana?

—Sí, es el ensayo de la boda. Es el evento más grande que he organizado en el año, y eso que parece poco porque la mayoría de cosas estaban decididas de antemano. La novia es Kamata Ren.

—¿La heredera de la multinacional Kamata?

—Sí, la familia del novio va a adquirir la compañía entera gracias al matrimonio. Son gente bastante famosa y va a haber muchos reporteros en el ensayo, ni se diga el día de la boda.

—¿Qué sabes del novio?

—Nada, en realidad —le dio un trago a su vaso de juego—. Ni siquiera me han dicho su nombre porque quieren mantenerlo todo en secreto hasta que se acabe el ensayo, entonces van a hacer pública la noticia.

—Parece una boda conflictiva.

—Todo matrimonio arreglado lo es, papá, y he organizado varios de ellos.

Después de comer, Fujitaka acompañó a su hija de regreso a la oficina.

—Esta noche regreso a Tomoeda, pero el sábado nos vemos en el aeropuerto.

—Sí, papá, ya comencé a empacar. Te quiero.

—Yo también te quiero, hija.

Se despidieron en la puerta y cada cual marchó por su lado.

—Sakura-san, aquí tiene los reportes del mes, parece que vamos a cerrar con todo en cero —le dijo su asistente cuando salió del ascensor.

—Esa es la mejor noticia que me han dado en el día, gracias Yuuka —se masajeó las sienes—. Mañana tenemos que estar en el hotel a las seis de la mañana para coordinar todos los detalles con el staff, ¿tienes el itinerario?

—Dejé una copia impresa en su escritorio y confirmé con Hikaru-san que pasaremos a recogerla en su estudio.

—Perfecto. Si me necesitan, estaré en mi oficina.

Se desplomó en su silla como un globo desinflado. Ya no estaba tan segura de que su mal humor y tensión se debía únicamente a lo que sucedió con Shaoran. Había algo más. Compartía el mismo presentimiento que Meiling, algo malo iba a suceder en el ensayo. Normalmente nunca tenía esa sensación, previo a ninguno de sus eventos, pero todo lo que rodeaba este matrimonio era extraño a decir lo menos. Lo único que quería era que se acabase la semana para irse de viaje con su padre y olvidarse de las bodas durante un mes entero.

Soltó un suspiro y estrelló la frente contra el escritorio.

—Maldita sea.

* * *

Le dolía la cabeza.

—Cuenta nuevamente las sillas, sigue faltando una y no entiendo por qué —ordenó Sakura a una muchacha vestida con el uniforme del hotel—. Yuuka, asegúrate de que tengan el vino preparado y que la música esté lista para cuando llegue la novia.

—Sí, Sakura-san.

La castaña despachó a su asistenta y se escabulló al otro lado de la estancia a supervisar a un par de meseros que estaban arreglando las copas sobre una larga mesa cubierta con un mantel de color blanco hueso.

—¡Sakura! —gritó Meiling, acercándose a ella a toda velocidad, igual de estresada—. Los novios están atrapados en el tráfico a media hora de aquí, pero la madre de mi primo ya llegó y quiere verte.

—¿No puede esperar? Tengo demasiadas cosas de las que preocuparme ahora.

—Lo siento, pero realmente quiere conocerte. Y te lo advierto, es una mujer de lo más especial, ten cuidado con lo que le dices.

Sakura escupió un insulto y siguió a Meiling fuera del salón. Estaba en el hotel desde las seis de la mañana, organizando hasta el último detalle. Sabía que sólo se trataba del ensayo y que cualquier error sería corregido para la boda, pero era su política personal el que todo saliese a la perfección desde el principio, por eso el conocer a la madre del novio le traía sin cuidado. En especial cuando no se había tomado la molestia de personarse en su oficina los tres meses que pasó organizando el matrimonio de su hijo.

En medio del pasillo, tan quieta como una estatua, estaba Li Ieran, luciendo un elegante kimono de color gris y el cabello recogido en lo alto de la cabeza. Sakura dejó de andar bruscamente, encogiéndose ante el peso de esos ojos claros que se le hacían tan familiares. Tragó saliva y respiró profundo. Esa mujer daba miedo.

—Sakura, te presento a Li Ieran, cabeza de Corporación Li, y la madre del novio —ambas mujeres realizaron una reverencia—. Tía Ieran, ella es Kinomoto Sakura, la planificadora de bodas.

—Un gusto conocerla, Kinomoto-san —la mujer hizo un elegante ademán con la cabeza—. He estado observándola desde aquí, hace un buen trabajo dirigiendo a su gente.

—Muchísimas gracias, Li-san, es un honor el trabajar para usted —le temblaba ligeramente la voz—. ¿Desea pasar a la sala?

—No, por el momento. Prefiero esperar a mi hijo aquí, ¿has sabido algo de él? —preguntó a su sobrina.

—Está en el tráfico, todavía tarda en llegar. ¿Dónde están mis primas?

—En el bar del hotel, haciendo tiempo —aquella frase estaba cargada de reprobación—. Parece que no les importa que su hermano se casa en dos días.

Meiling sonrió, apurada.

—Ya sabes como son, tía, no te preocupes. Ninguna va a arruinarle el día a _Xiao-Lang._

Al escuchar ese nombre, un escalofrío recorrió a Sakura de los pies a la cabeza. _Xiao-Lang._ Cerró los ojos un instante, tratando de recordar algo que no sabía que era. Ese nombre… ¿dónde lo había escuchado antes?

—Si me disculpan, tengo que regresar al salón —se excuso abruptamente la castaña.

—Descuide, Kinomoto-san.

Sakura tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no alejarse de allí corriendo. Su dolor de cabeza iba en aumento.

—Sakura-san, ya está todo lindo —Yuuka se materializó a su lado, igual de alterada que su jefa.

—Sólo falta el novio —susurró, al borde del colapso. Necesitaba dormir.

Daban las diez de la mañana cuando escuchó a Meiling gritar en chino en el pasillo. Tras dos horas de espera, los novios por fin habían llegado. Si a alguno se le ocurría hacerle eso el día de la boda, los mataría.

Li Ieran fue la primera en entrar en la sala, seguida de cuatro atractivas muchachas de cabello castaño y ojos ámbares. Una pareja de esposos, en quienes reconoció a los padres de la novia, entraron después. Ren iba tercera en la fila, con la mirada clavada en el móvil y un vaso de café en una mano. Meiling entró cuarta, con las mejillas enrojecidas y se hizo cargo de las presentaciones.

Los Kamata de inmediato la elogiaron por el excepcional trabajo de decoración, al igual que las hermanas del novio, quienes parecían más encantadas con Sakura que con el lugar.

—Ren, ella es Kinomoto Sakura, la mujer que planificó _tu_ boda —dijo Meiling con rudeza.

—Un gusto, Sakura-san —saludó escuetamente la atractiva mujer. Por algún motivo, Sakura se la había imaginado distinta.

—¿Y el novio? —preguntó Sakura. No tenía ninguna intención de socializar con la novia.

—Ya lo traigo.

Meiling abandonó la sala unos instantes. Regresó al poco tiempo, arrastrando a un hombre de cabello castaño, con grandes gafas de sol cubriéndole los ojos. Sakura lo miraba con curiosidad, sintiendo como le hormigueaba la punta de los dedos. Su mente tenía que estarle jugando una mala pasada. No _podía_ ser quién ella _creía_ que era.

Se le secó la boca al instante.

—Sakura, te presento al novio, mi primo, Li Shaoran.

* * *

Después de Dios sabrá cuanto, estoy aquí con un nuevo capítulo. Quiero disculparme por la demora, he tenido unas semanas caóticas en preparación para mis exámenes finales del curso de maquillaje y tengo los niveles de estrés por los cielos. Gracias por tenerme paciencia, aunque no sea la más puntual de las escritoras. Pasando al capítulo, sé que es un poco apresurado, pero me parece que estaba tardandome demasiado en llegar al quid de la cuestión, el dichoso ensayo. Escribí todo esto a trozos y recién hoy tuve la oportunidad de corregirlo y darle sentido, porque realmente era un desastre. Espero de corazón que disfruten del capítulo y que me dejen sus comentarios, que los aprecio como no tienen una idea. Muchas gracias nuevamente por su apoyo.

Dewa.

rotten pumpking


	8. Chapter 8

**La Planificadora de Bodas**

 _By: rotten pumpking_

 **-8-**

-¿Puedo ayudarla con algo más? -preguntó la azafata, sonriente.

Sakura negó al tiempo que le daba un sorbo a su café. Clavó la mirada en las nubes arremolinándose fuera de la ventanilla del avión y soltó un pesado suspiro. Estaban a pocas horas de aterrizar en el aeropuerto internacional del Cairo. A su lado, su padre dormía plácidamente.

Le dio otro trago a su taza para ahogar el lamento que amenazaba con escaparse de su garganta. Sin importar cuánta distancia pusiera entre ella y Japón, los recuerdos de los últimos días la perseguían como un animal hambriento.

* * *

 _-Sakura, te presento al novio, mi primo, Li Shaoran._

 _Le tomó un instante reaccionar. Compuso una sonrisa glacial y le estrechó la mano al castaño con desmedida fuerza para disimular el temblor de las suyas._

 _-¿Ya estamos todos? -preguntó, consciente de que su voz sonaba una octava más alta de lo normal._

 _-Faltan algunos reporteros, pero al menos Hikaru ya llegó -señaló a la reportera al otro lado del salón-. Quiere hablar contigo antes de comenzar. ¿Sakura, estás bien?_

 _La castaña asintió con firmeza._

 _-Lleva a tu primo al altar, en un segundo estoy con ustedes._

 _Dio media vuelta y salió disparada a su encuentro con Hikaru. Se mordió el interior de la mejilla con tal fuerza, que se le llenó de sangre la boca. Maldijo en silencio, luchando contra las lágrimas._

 _-Beba esto -sin hacer preguntas, Hikaru le puso un vaso de agua en las manos-. Parece que vio un fantasma._

 _-Casi -se acabó el vaso de un trago-. Gracias, Hikaru._

 _-Descuide. ¿Cree que tenga fuerzas para unas preguntas o prefiere hacerlo después del ensayo?_

 _-Después. Ahora no tengo cabeza para nada._

 _Hikaru asintió._

 _-¿No lo sabía? -Sakura le clavó una mirada inquisidora-. ¿No sabía que estaba preparando la boda para_ él _?_

 _Sakura sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda y comprendió entonces que Hikaru estaba al tanto de su relación con Shaoran._

 _-Realmente es de eso de lo que quería hablarle; es un tema delicado._

 _-¿Qué pasa, Hikaru?_

 _La reportera negó._

 _-Aquí no, hay demasiada gente. Tengo una habitación reservada en el segundo piso; cuando termine el ensayo, búsqueme._

 _Y se alejó rumbo al altar sin darle más explicaciones._

 _Sakura ahogó un grito y muy a su pesar, una lágrima escapó a su control. No podía perder la compostura allí. Tendría que aguantar las horas por venir como si no le doliese ver al hombre que amaba, de la mano de otra mujer._

* * *

-¿Hija?

Sakura regresó a la realidad. Tenía la taza de café a medio camino de la boca y la mirada perdida. Su padre se había despertado de repente y la observaba con preocupación.

-Estoy bien -repuso automáticamente-. En serio, papá.

Fujitaka la contempló unos instantes más antes de acomodarse mejor en el asiento y cerrar los ojos. Sakura albergaba la esperanza de que se quedase dormido de nuevo, pero a juzgar por su respiración, era todo lo contrario.

-¿Cuando vas a contarme lo que te pasó?

-No pasó nada, papá, solo estoy agobiada del trabajo.

-¿Estás segura?

Sakura asintió. Esa era una mentira de gigantescas proporciones, pero no se atrevía a contarle la verdad, al menos no todavía, cuando el dolor aún le latía en las venas.

* * *

 _Hikaru dejó un sobre sellado sobre la mesilla. Sakura lo observaba con una creciente sensación de pánico en la boca del estómago._

 _-Prefiero no hablar de este tema dos veces, así que deme unos minutos a que lleguen los demás implicados._

 _-¿Implicados?_

 _En ese momento, llamaron a la puerta._

 _El corazón se le cayó a los pies cuando vio a Meiling y Shaoran cruzar el umbral. Se llevó una mano al pecho, incapaz de respirar._

 _-¿Sakura? -Meiling se acercó a ella, visiblemente confundida._

 _-Por favor, tomen asiento -interrumpió Hikaru y de inmediato saltó a las explicaciones-. Hace tres meses uno de mis fotógrafos fue contratado por una tercera persona cuyo nombre desconozco hasta ahora, para seguir a un individuo en especial. Lastimosamente, el fotógrafo ha desaparecido, pero pude recuperar éstas un poco antes de que las entregase a su dueño -señaló el sobre-. Su trabajo consistía en seguirlo a usted, Li-san, y obtener fotografías con la clara intención de hacerle daño y huelga decir, que encontró lo que buscaba._

 _Hikaru rasgó el sello del sobre y sacó una sola fotografía. Sakura reconoció la fachada de su edificio y el auto de Shaoran y a ellos dos despidiéndose con un abrazo más que amigable en la puerta principal._

 _-Esta es simplemente una muestra del contenido del sobre, el cual incluye un vídeo en el que se ve a Li-san entrando al departamento de Sakura-san en la noche, y saliendo a la mañana siguiente._

 _Se hizo un pesado y ofendido silencio. Meiling fue la primera en romperlo. Su rostro era una máscara pálida y sin expresión._

 _-¿Son estas todas las copias?_

 _-Negativos incluídos. Todo lo demás lo destruí personalmente en mi oficina._

 _-Gracias, Hikaru -Meiling tomó el sobre y lo apretó contra su pecho-. ¿Podrías darnos unos minutos? Necesito hablar con ellos._

 _Hikaru asintió y salió de la habitación sin abrir la boca._

 _Una vez solos y enfrentados, se quedaron mirándose largo rato, sin atreverse a decir nada._

 _-No quiero saber de dónde se conocen, ni porqué -le temblaba la voz-. Pero debieron decirmelo._

 _-No lo sabíamos, Mei-Ling -Shaoran se había quitado las gafas y miraba a su prima con toneladas de rabia acumulada-. Fue una coincidencia. Ella preparaba una boda, yo me preparaba para una. Jamás se nos ocurrió pensar que era la misma._

 _-¿Ella es la amiga con la que te quedaste a pasar la noche? -Shaoran asintió-. ¿Y no sucedió nada entre ustedes?_

 _-No -respondieron al unísono-. Somos amigos, Meiling -añadió Sakura con infinita tristeza._

 _Meiling respiró profundo, gran parte de su rabia diluida._

 _-Yo me encargaré de controlar esto, nadie puede enterarse de que se conocen -se pasó una mano por el rostro-. Tenemos que irnos, Shaoran. Los padres de Ren están esperando._

 _Shaoran se puso de pie y salió de la estancia sin siquiera mirar a Sakura. Meiling le puso una mano en el hombro y se marchó también._

* * *

" _... por favor ajustar sus cinturones y poner sus asientos en posición vertical. Estamos a momentos de aterrizar en el aeropuerto internacional del Cairo."_

La voz del piloto la sacó de su ensueño. Una azafata pasó rauda retirando su taza de café y le recordó que debía guardar la mesilla. Sakura la contempló hasta que desapareció tras la cortina que llevaba a segunda clase. Si talvez hubiese escogido otra profesión, o se hubiese quedado como modelo, no tendría los problemas que tenía ahora.

Veinte minutos después el avión tomó pista y pronto los conectaron con uno de los puentes de desembarque. Sakura recogió sus cosas y siguió a su padre fuera del avión.

-¿Tomaremos un taxi hasta el hotel? -preguntó Sakura cuando esperaban por el resto de su equipaje.

-Yue vendrá a recogernos con un representante de la universidad.

-¿Yue?

-No me mires así, tú sabes que trabaja conmigo. Tú estás de vacaciones y yo tengo que dar clases.

Sakura se llevó una mano al pecho y maldijo en voz baja. Justo lo que le faltaba, tener que lidiar con Yue cuando sus emociones estaban tan descontroladas. Respiró profundo. No tenía sentido estresarse de esa forma. Podría manejarlo, o al menos pretenderlo.

Unos minutos después recuperaron su equipaje y abandonaron el aeropuerto. La ola de calor tomó a Sakura por sorpresa. En cuestión de minutos una fina capa de sudor le perlaba la frente y sentía que le faltaba el aire.

-Así es la primera vez -le susurró alguien al oído.

Soltó un alarido del susto, llamando la atención de todas las personas a su alrededor. Yue, a su lado, hacía un esfuerzo por contener la risa.

-No era mi intención asustarte -aunque el tono de su voz indicaba lo contrario-. Kinomoto-san, bienvenido.

-Gracias por venir a recogernos.

-No hay de qué -le quitó las maletas a Sakura-. El auto está por acá.

Un sedán con el motor encendido esperaba a pocos pasos de la puerta, Yue guardó las maletas en la cajuela y le abrió la puerta a Sakura, haciendo alardes de caballero.

-¿Y Ahmed? -preguntó Fujitaka cuando salieron del aeropuerto.

-Se quedó preparando los informes para la reunión de la tarde.

-¿Vas a ir?

Yue clavó la mirada en Sakura a través del retrovisor.

-Pensaba en hacerle compañía a su hija mientras usted atendía sus pendientes.

-Eso no es necesario, pero gracias -repuso de mala gana la castaña.

Fujitaka sonrió agradecido.

-Entonces déjame en la universidad y acompaña a Sakura al hotel.

-¡Papá! -saltó ella-. Puedo quedarme contigo.

-Necesitas descansar, no dormiste nada en el viaje. Mañana podrás acompañarme, lo prometo.

Incapaz de llevarle la contraria, se mordió la lengua y recostó la frente contra la ventana.

* * *

 _La cafetería estaba vacía a excepción del atractivo castaño sentado junto a la cristalera. Una taza de café reposaba frente a él, aunque no parecía demasiado interesado en tomarlo. Sakura lo observó desde la puerta, temblando como hoja al viento. No quería acercarse. Tenía tanto miedo de escuchar su voz y no reconocer en ella la misma pena que se la comía por dentro._

 _Había sido una estupidez el aceptar verse con él a escasas horas del incidente. Dejó su abrigo con el maitre y se acercó a la mesa. Shaoran se tensó visiblemente ni bien la vio y eso no hizo más que aumentar sus nervios. Tomó asiento y cruzó las manos frente a ella._

 _-¿Quieres algo?_

 _Asintió, sin mucha convicción._

 _Shaoran llamó la atención de una mesera, quien se acercó rauda a la mesa con una copa de vino tinto. Sakura compuso una triste sonrisa._

 _-Me tomé la libertad de ordenar -continuó, parco._

 _-No hay problema -le dio un sorbo para aclararse la garganta. Quería preguntarle tantas cosas, pero no se atrevía a abrir la boca._

 _-Debí decírtelo antes._

 _Sakura lo miró sin entender. De repente Shaoran había palidecido y le temblaban las manos._

 _-Traté de contártelo en la fiesta de tu cuñado. Lo siento, Sakura._

 _Se quedó sorda un instante._

 _-¿Desde cuándo lo sabes? -no reconocía su propia voz._

 _-Me enteré ese mismo día, sin querer… estaba buscando algo en la oficina de Mei-Ling y encontré los documentos de la boda, con tu nombre -se pasó una mano por el rostro-. Quería creer que era mentira; podía ser cualquiera menos tú._

 _Se miraron en silencio, la tensión palpable._

 _-¿Qué vamos a hacer?_

 _Ninguno estaba seguro de quién había hecho la pregunta primero, pero se la atribuyeron de todas formas._

 _-Nuestro trabajo -una fría calma se había apoderado de Sakura. Había llegado a su límite sin darse cuenta. Escuchó resonar dentro de su cuerpo el eco de su corazón partiéndose a la mitad, pero no les quedaba otra opción. Se habían conocido en las circunstancias correctas, pero en el momento equivocado. Ella planeaba una boda y él se casaba. Todo había marchado a la perfección hasta que llegó el ensayo._

 _Shaoran cerró los ojos con fuerza, obviamente dolido._

 _-Te amo, Sakura._

* * *

Abrió los ojos a un techo que no conocía.

El suave olor a incienso flotaba en el aire y la luz ocre del atardecer se colaba por la cristalera. Se incorporó en la cama, ligeramente desorientada. Estaba en una amplia habitación de hotel, decorada con gusto exquisito. Su maleta yacía junto a la puerta.

Iba a levantarse de la cama, cuando escuchó el rumor del agua corriendo dentro del baño. Se le congeló la sangre en las venas y perdió el poco color que tenía. Para cuando pensó en salir corriendo, ya era demasiado tarde. La puerta se abrió, liberando una espesa nube de vapor. Yue salió unos momentos después, con una toalla firmemente anudada a la cintura y el largo cabello mojado, pegado al pecho desnudo.

Le tomó unos segundos dejar de babear y recuperar el pudor.

-¿Se puede saber cual es tu maldito problema? -exclamó, enrojecida hasta las raíces del pelo.

-Acabo de salir de la ducha -especificó Yue lo obvio-. No seas exagerada, Sakura, no es como si nunca hubieses visto a un hombre desnudo.

-No se trata de eso, animal -comenzaba a hiperventilar-. ¿Dónde estoy?

Yue se tomó su tiempo en responder, paseándose de manera lenta por la habitación. Sakura sabía que se estaba exhibiendo y ella no podía evitar contemplar el espectáculo. No quería admitirlo, pero Yue nunca le había parecido tan atractivo.

-Te quedaste dormida en el auto, y como no quise despertarte, te traje a dormir a mi habitación; la tuya está al lado, y la de tu padre en el tercer piso.

-¿Y se puede saber por qué mi habitación está al lado de la tuya?

-¿Por qué sí? -ofreció él, al tiempo que rebuscaba en el armario-. No es a propósito, fue una honesta coincidencia.

La castaña frunció el ceño ante esa palabra. La detestaba con toda su alma.

-No creo en las coincidencias.

-Sabio de tu parte -se encaminó de nuevo al baño, con algo de ropa entre las manos-. Trata de no salir corriendo mientras me visto, quiero llevarte a comer.

-¿Al menos puedo ir a _mi_ habitación a cambiarme de ropa, Su Majestad?

Yue se lo pensó unos momentos.

-Lo permitiré, pero sólo esta vez. La tarjeta para abrir la puerta está en tu bolso. De nada.

Sakura le sacó la lengua como niña pequeña y tras recoger sus cosas de malos modos, se fue. Su habitación era una réplica exacta de la de Yue. Soltó todas sus pertenencias sobre la cama y mascullando maldiciones se dio una rápida ducha y se enfundó un vestido veraniego de color celeste y se recogió el cabello mojado en una coleta. Por una vez en la vida se olvidó del maquillaje y ya estaba lista para cuando Yue llamó a su puerta.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó, cohibida, ante la mirada que le dedicó Yue cuando salió al pasillo.

-Por un segundo no te reconocí -parpadeó varias veces-. ¿Te han dicho que te ves mejor sin maquillaje?

-A veces -no entendía qué le pasaba, pero tampoco iba a preguntar-. ¿A dónde vamos?

-Al restaurante del hotel; quiero reservarle a tu padre el derecho de llevarte a conocer la ciudad.

-Poco característico de tu parte, pero gracias.

Entraron en el ascensor y Yue pulsó el botón de la planta baja.

-Deberías tenerme un poco más de fé, Sakura; no soy tan malo como crees.

El restaurante estaba repleto. Encontraron una mesa cerca de la barra y de inmediato un mesero se acercó a tomarles la orden. A Sakura se le descuadró la mandíbula cuando Yue hizo su pedido en árabe y sin acento. Nunca se lo habría imaginado. En su mente Yue era tan japonés que ese era el único idioma que hablaba.

-¿Qué? -preguntó él, cuando se percató de la mirada de Sakura.

-Hablas árabe.

-Y tú también -repuso tras soltar un pesado suspiro-. Tomé clases; no es para tanto.

En ese momento regresó el mesero con sus bebidas. Dejó una botella de vino sobre la mesa y a cada uno le entregó una copa.

-Te ves preocupada -comentó Yue, unos minutos de silencio después.

-¿Por qué lo dices? -inquirió de manera casual, relajando sus hombros.

-No lo sé, es algo en tu cara -se encogió de hombros-. Pero sea lo que sea, aquí no puede alcanzarte, a menos que tú se lo permitas.

Sakura le dio un largo trago a su copa, pensando en las palabras de Yue. A lo mejor y tenía razón. Estaba sufriendo únicamente porque no se atrevía a enfrentar la realidad. Había perdido a Shaoran para siempre y no había nada que pudiese hacer al respecto.

-¿Desde cuándo eres tan racional?

-Desde siempre, el problema es que no me conoces.

-Eso tiene solución.

-¿Cúal es la propuesta exactamente?

-Podrías empezar por probarme que no eres el monstruo del que mi hermano de advirtió.

Yue soltó una carcajada.

-Eso es fácil, sólo tienes que dejarte llevar por mi encanto.

Fue el turno de Sakura de reír.

-¿Acaso sabes lo que es eso?

El mesero regresó nuevamente, ésta vez con su comida. Como esa noche en _Maison Noir,_ la cena transcurrió sin problemas. Las bromas iban y venían en medio de copas de vino y por primera vez en todo lo que iba del día, Sakura se sintió en paz. Sí, el dolor seguía ahí, pero esa difícil deprimirse cuando estaba divirtiéndose tanto.

-Gracias -dijo Sakura, acabando su quinta copa de vino.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Por qué me sentía mal, pero ya no -se sirvió otra copa-. Así que gracias.

-Cuando quieras, Sakura.

-Te tomaré la palabra.

-¡Hija! -llamaron de repente-. ¡Yue!

Kinomoto Fujitaka se acercó a la mesa, le palmeó la espalda a Yue y luego atrapó a su hija en un cariñoso abrazo.

-¿Cómo te fue, papá? -preguntó Sakura, mientras Yue iba en busca del mesero.

-Bastante bien, mis estudiantes se mueren por conocerte.

-¿Les has hablado de mí?

-Todo el día, todos los días -intervino Yue, que había regresado a la mesa.

-No puedes culparme, tengo una hija preciosa.

-Completamente cierto -le guiñó un ojo a la castaña-. ¿Pudo hablar con Ahmed…?

La conversación pronto derivó a temas de la universidad, así que Sakura se entretuvo con su móvil, hablando por mensajes con Tomoyo y resistiendo las imperiosas ganas de llamar a Yuuka y preguntarle cómo iban las cosas en la oficina. Le había prometido que se olvidaría del trabajo durante su estancia en Egipto

-¿Tienen planes para ésta noche? -preguntó Fujitaka cuando terminó de comer.

-No, la verdad; pensaba dejarle eso a usted, Kinomoto-san.

-Tonterías, yo todavía tengo cosas que hacer y es temprano; podrían ir al bazar, tú sabes cual.

-No es necesario, papá, puede esperar.

Pero Fujitaka no daba su brazo a torcer.

-Mañana no vas a tener mucho tiempo de pasear, hija, iremos al sitio de la excavación y regresaremos bastante tarde. Aprovecha ésta noche, sal a conocer un poco -se puso de pie-. Nos vemos mañana.

Se despidió de ambos con una sonrisa y salió del restaurante.

-¿De qué bazar estaba hablando mi padre?

- _Jan el-Jalili;_ ¿quieres ir?

-¿Por qué no? Pero tengo que ir por mis cosas.

-Te espero en el lobby.

Sakura subió de regreso a su habitación y recogió su bolso. Se echó un vistazo en el espejo antes de salir y a los dos minutos estaba en el lobby. Yue hablaba por teléfono junto a la puerta y le hizo señas para que se acerque.

-Podemos ir caminando, no es lejos de aquí -le dijo cuando llegó a su lado.

-¿Y si nos perdemos?

-No es la primera vez que vengo, Sakura, tú tranquila -le ofreció su brazo.

Sakura lo contempló un momento antes de tomarlo y salir del hotel.

* * *

 _Era su tercer vaso de whisky antes de las diez de la mañana y ya comenzaba a darle vueltas la cabeza. Poco le importaba que estuviese en un salón repleto de gente, haciendo su trabajo. Cazando un cuarto vaso, maldijo el día que aceptó organizar esa boda y rogó a los cielos por la oportunidad de regresar en el tiempo y decirle a Meiling que no. Se acabó el vaso de un trago, lo dejó en la mesa y marchó en busca de su asistente._

 _Necesitaba ocuparse con algo o estaría borracha para cuando llegasen los novios._

 _Encontró a Yuuka al otro lado de la estancia, instruyendo a un grupo de meseros. Una sonrisa de alivio iluminó su rostro, pero desapareció igual de rápido. Aparentemente era obvio que había estado tomando._

 _Yuuka despachó a los meseros y encaró a su jefa._

 _-¿Está bien, Sakura-san?_

 _-No -repuso, sincera. Tenía que mantener la boca cerrada si no quería cometer una estupidez-. No me hagas caso, ¿cómo va todo?_

 _-Ya no falta nada por hacer -consultó su agenda-. Meiling -san llegará con el novio en unos minutos._

 _-Gracias, Yuuka -se pasó una mano por el cabello-. Estaré en la terraza, si me necesitas._

 _Dio media vuelta y se marchó a la terraza al otro lado de la estancia. El lugar estaba decorado con rosas blancas y girasoles. Se desplomó en una de las sillas de mimbre y se mordió el interior de la boca hasta sangrar. Lo que sea para frenar las lágrimas. Su vida era un desastre de gigantescas proporciones. Tenía el corazón hecho añicos porque había tenido la buena providencia de enamorarse de un hombre comprometido y al que encima de todo le había armado una boda de ensueño y que horas antes le había confesado que la amaba._

 _Se sentía miserable y ya no sabía qué hacer para acallara su mente, que pedía gritos por él. Después de su encuentro en la cafetería, se había marchado a su casa a llorar hasta quedarse seca. En algún momento de su ataque, había llamado a Tomoyo y le había contado todo. "Te dije que tuvieras cuidado…" Tomoyo había pronunciado esas palabras sin malicia alguna, pero Sakura encajó esas palabras como una cuchillada. Simplemente se había roto, sufriendo por un amor imposible. Podía estar pasándose de dramática, pero honestamente le daba igual. Era así cómo se sentía y no iba a reprimirlo._

 _-Se le va a arruinar el maquillaje si sigue llorando -un familiar destello rojo entró en su campo de visión. Hikaru la había encontrado-. Lo siento, Sakura-san._

 _-¿Es tan obvio? -aceptó el pañuelo que Hikaru le ofrecía y se limpió el rostro._

 _-Lo es para mí; lo supe desde que vi las fotos. Es una cruel coincidencia que fuese precisamente usted quien planease todo esto._

 _Sakura frunció el ceño._

 _-Detesto esa palabra._

 _-Podría decir entonces que tiene mala suerte, pero yo no creo que ese sea el caso. Fue realmente una coincidencia, sea agradable o no._

 _Se quedaron en silencio largo rato._

 _-¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer?_

 _-La salida sencilla sería marcharse ahora mismo, dejar a su asistente a cargo y cortar todo contacto con los Li -suspiró-. Lo correcto, y por ende, lo más difícil, es quedarse aquí, hacer su trabajo y apoyar a Shaoran. ¿No se le ha ocurrido pensar que él la está pasando igual de mal?_

 _Sakura soltó una amarga risita. Aparte de dramática, desconsiderada._

 _-Hace un mes le prometí acompañarlo en su boda -las palabras escapaban, involuntarias, de su boca-. Nunca me imaginé que sería así._

 _-Las cosas muy pocas veces salen como queremos._

 _-Gracias, Hikaru._

* * *

Jan el-Jalili era un pequeño pero pintoresco bazar de variedades en medio de la ciudad. De prostíbulos a joyería, se podía encontrar de todo en aquellas calles angostas, repletas de gente. Después de un par de horas de pasear y comprar, habían abandonado el bazar por la puerta principal y habían procurado una mesa en _Fishawi,_ un café que tenía más de doscientos años operando fuera del bazar.

El lugar estaba abarrotado y las voces de los comensales se mezclaban con la música. Sakura se pidió un té y Yue un café bien cargado del color del peltre.

Habían pasado un rato realmente memorable, curioseando en las tiendas y tomandose fotografías como un par de turistas. Sakura las revisaba todas en su teléfono, sin poder creer que era Yue quien salía a su lado. Si alguien hace unos meses le hubiese dicho que terminaría con él tomando café como humanos civilizados en un bazar de El Cariro, lo habría creído loco.

-Se te enfría el té, Sakura.

La muchacha salió de su ensueño y sonrió, abochornada.

-Me distraje -le dio un sorbo a su té-. Esto está delicioso.

-¿Revisabas las fotos?

-Sí, para ser el primer día, tengo bastantes; te las pasaré todas.

-Gracias; tengo varios marcos vacíos en mi oficina que llenar y no sabía con qué.

Por algún motivo, aquellas palabras la pusieron nerviosa.

-¿Por qué tendrías fotos mías en tu oficina?

Yue soltó un suspiro.

-La razón más importante, es porque quiero y no hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto. Algún otro día te daré la lista de motivos.

-Supongo que puedo vivir con es-.

Había estado mirando a la multitud de transeúntes más allá de Yue, y de repente alguien había llamado su atención. Cuando la luz de una farola le dio en el rostro, lo supo. Era Shaoran.

* * *

Entonces, después de casi un año, he regresado. Quiero comenzar por disculparme, pero como Sakura dijo en su historia, mi vida es un desastre gigantescas proporciones. Un año de pelear contra la depresión y demás tonterías que me han llevado a creer que nada me va a salir bien nunca, me obligaron a alejarme de la escritura. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y gracias de antemano por sus comentarios. Ya les contaré un poco más de como me ha ido realmente en la vida.

 _Dewa._

 _rotten pumpking_


	9. Chapter 9

**"La Planificadora de Bodas"**

 _por:_

 _rotten pumpking_

 ** _ADVERTENCIA: ÉSTE CAPÍTULO CONTIENE UNA ESCENA DE SEXO EXPLÍCITA. QUEDAN ADVERTIDOS._**

(Por ese mismo motivo cambié el raiting de la historia y sólo para asegurarle a todo el mundo, el pairing continúa siendo SXS, a pesar de que ahora no lo parezca.)

* * *

-9-

Le palpitaba desbocado el corazón en la garganta. No había esperado encontrarla tan pronto y mucho menos con tan agradable compañía. Se llevó una mano al rostro y maldijo por enésima vez en un cuarto de hora. Sólo a él se le podía haber ocurrido la brillante idea de cambiar de un día para el otro su destino de luna de miel, únicamente para verla. Ren no tenía ni idea sobre sus verdaderos motivos, pero le había encantado el cambio.

Le dio un sorbo a su whiskey para tragarse la culpa que se le acumulaba en la boca cada que pensaba en su esposa Ella no tenía la culpa de que él estuviera enamorado de Sakura, pero sí que tenía la culpa de que no estuviese con ella. Todavía se le caía la cara de vergüenza cuando recordaba la conversación en la que se había rebajado a rogarle.

 _-Piénsalo bien, Ren, ¿Realmente quieres casarte conmigo?_

 _-Claro que sí, es un matrimonio beneficioso -se acabó su mimosa de un trago y se pidió otra-. Vamos, Shaoran, no es tan malo. Antes te acostabas conmigo por diversión, ahora estás en todo tu derecho._

 _-Ren, por favor, ¿cumplirle el capricho a tus padres es más importante que tu libertad?_

 _-Yo_ soy _libre, Shaoran; libre de casarme con quien quiera y te escogí a ti. Lo siento, pero no vas a escapar de esta._

 _En un impulso le tomó la mano con tanta fuerza que le borró la sonrisa de un plumazo._

 _-Te estoy pidiendo como el amigo que tanto dices que soy para ti, que detengas esta locura. Yo no puedo, pero tú sí._

 _-No, Shaoran. Ya es demasiado tarde. Las invitaciones fueron enviadas. Nos casaremos en dos semanas, te guste o no._

Hasta ahora trataba de encontrarle un motivo a sus acciones. Nada le convenía menos a nivel personal que casarse con él… La detestaba. Pero sabía que estaba enfocando mal su rabia. Era su madre. Ella tenía la culpa de todo. Y aun así, no estaba satisfecho. _'También es tu culpa, Shaoran.'_ Volvió a recordarla en esa cafetería, riendo como si no cargase el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros. Pero él podía verla, esa sombra negra que se cerraba en torno a su cuello. Podía notar el esfuerzo que hacía en pretender que todo estaba bien.

- _Sir, would you like another drink? -_ preguntó un mesero en inglés.

 _-A scotch bottle, charge it and bring it up to my room_ -le entregó su tarjeta de crédito y abandonó el bar rumbo al cuarto piso.

Ren estaba recostada en la cama, leyendo una revista. Sin querer, su mente se percató de que iba desnuda bajo las sábanas.

-Estás de mejor humor -no era una pregunta-. ¿Te pasó algo?

' _Acabo de ver a la mujer que amo riéndose con otro tipo'_ quiso soltarle, pero se conformó con un parco:

-Dos vasos de whisky. Pedí que me traigan una botella -se encaminó al baño-. Me daré una ducha, recíbela si llega antes de que yo salga.

-¿Algo más? -había algo peligroso en el tono de su voz.

-Si se me ocurre algo, te aviso -y se encerró de un portazo.

Tenía que calmarse. No podía desquitarse con ella. Era una movida estúpida y sabía que si seguía comportándose así, tarde o temprano llamaría su madre. Abrió la llave de la ducha, se desvistió de malos modos y no esperó a que se calentase el agua para meterse. El golpe de agua fría contra la piel le despejó la mente. Tenía que ser más diplomático con esa situación. Había diseñado un plan el mismo instante que había dicho que sí en aquel salón y pensaba seguirlo al pie de la letra aunque le costara la vida.

Salió del baño de mejor humor y la visión de la botella no hizo más que terminar de levantarle el ánimo.

-¿No te parece que estás bebiendo demasiado? -le preguntó Ren después de tres vasos-. Mañana no vas a levantarte.

-Tal vez esa sea la idea -ya se le estaba aflojando la lengua, maldición-. Estoy celebrando, Ren.

-Pues no te ves muy alegre.

-¿Alguna vez has visto a alguien reír en un funeral? -por un instante creyó que se había pasado de la raya, pero la maliciosa sonrisa en labios de Ren probaba lo contrario-. ¿Te hace feliz mi desgracia?

-Como no tienes idea -le palmeó la espalda-. No te olvides de que tu madre espera un nieto de ésta luna de miel y tienes que dárselo -apagó la lámpara de su lado de la cama y se acomodó mejor bajo las sábanas-. Hasta mañana, Shaoran.

-Hasta mañana, Ren.

* * *

Le dolía la cabeza.

A la final Ren había tenido razón en decirle que bebía demasiado. Se acabó la maldita botella antes de caer desmayado y ahora estaba despierto de puro milagro, eso y que había llegado su desayuno. No quería comer, pero le hacía falta.

- _Your wife said to tell you she'll be out all morning, but will meet you for lunch._

 _-Thank you -_ le dio una generosa propina al mesero y cerró con pestillo cuando se fue.

Encendió el televisor y se sorprendió al encontrar un canal de noticias en japonés. Clavó la mirada en la pantalla mientras se pasaba las tostadas con sobros de café. Nada llamó su atención hasta que vio una foto suya iluminar la pantalla. Tan acostumbrado, lo dejó pasar, pero ni un minuto después, apareció una foto de Sakura. Subió el volumen con el mando a distancia.

"... _una boda de ensueño, la especialidad de Kinomoto Sakura, la planificadora de bodas más cotizada del mercado -_ decía la reportera-. _Después de que varias revistas de novias publicaran reimpresiones del artículo de Amuro Hikaru, no se esperaba sino escuchar cosas buenas de Kinomoto-san, pero una fuente anónima le proporcionó a este cana la siguiente fotografía:_ -una instantánea de ellos abrazandose fuera del departamento de Sakura apareció en pantalla. No había forma de comprobar que eran ellos porque no se les veía las caras, pero él sabía la verdad-. _Se está especulando si realmente se trata de ella en compañía de Li Shaoran, y todo parece apuntar a que si. Manténgase al tanto, porque regresaremos con más de esta historia."_

Apagó el televisor y tomó su celular. En Tokio eran las seis de la tarde. Meiling estaría todavía en la oficina. Tres desesperantes timbrazos después, su prima contestó.

" _Xiao-Lang, que sorpresa. ¿Cómo-.?"_

-Dime que es mentira -la cortó, impaciente-. Dime que no acabo de ver mi cara en las noticias con Sakura.

" _Tenía la esperanza de que no vieras eso hasta que lo solucionara. Al parecer el tipo que te estaba siguiendo se guardó una foto, aunque no le sirvió de mucho porque no se les ve las caras. Ya estoy trabajando para minimizar el daño."_

-¿Y de dónde sale la idea de que Sakura es la chica de la foto?

" _No lo sé. Hikaru piensa que es idea del tipo de las fotos. No te preocupe, yo me encargaré de todo. Nada va a pasarle a la reputación de Sakura, te lo prometo."_

-Mantenme al tanto, y gracias, Meiling.

" _Para eso está la familia."_

Colgó la llamada y soltó un pesado suspiro. Se le había pasado la borrachera del susto. En un instante tomó una decisión. Tendría que contárselo a Sakura. Marcó su número de memoria, pero la llamada no se conectaba. Intentó un par de veces más antes de rendirse. Le quemaban las ansias de escuchar su voz. La última vez que hablaron, le había dicho que la amaba y ella no le respondió.

Enterró el rostro entre las manos, tratando de controlar el pánico que crecía en su interior y arrastró su cuerpo a la ducha. Era hora de disfrazarse de ser humano funcional.

* * *

Cuando era niña, las excavaciones arqueológicas le parecían más emocionantes, como las que había visto en las películas. La realidad era muy distinta e incluía grandes cantidades de polvo, largas conversaciones llenas de terminologías que no entendía y más horas en el laboratorio de las que había esperado. Aun así, agradecía infinitamente el tener en qué ocupar la mente. El sol abrasador del desierto, el eco de las voces de los excavadores, y sobre todo, su padre. Él, que no tenía ni idea de lo que le pasaba hacía todo lo posible por distraerla.

Le contaba sobre los artefactos que habían encontrado y la paseaba por laberintos de túneles bajo la arena. Incluso la había llevada a un diminuto oasis a pocos minutos de la excavación. No se había sentido tan feliz en mucho tiempo, aunque podía sentir la tristeza reptar en los bordes de su alegría. Tarde o temprano la alcanzaría y no podría escaparse.

-No es broma que tienes que tomar una botella de agua cada hora -Yue le dio un golpecito en la frente-. Te acabas eso mientras regresamos al hotel.

-¿Tan pronto?

-Son las tres de la tarde, Sakura, tienes que almorzar y tu padre se va con su equipo a la universidad ¿O es que no quieres estar conmigo?

Se echó a reír.

-No es eso, pero tenemos que hacer algo que me mantenga ocupada.

Yue la miró fijamente unos instantes y sonrió con un ansia animal que le erizó el cabello en la nuca.

-Yo tengo unas cuantas ideas que podrían interesarte.

-Me las cuentas con una copa de vino -no iba a dejarse amilanar, además, se la comía viva la curiosidad.

-Es una cita.

Recogieron sus cosas y tras despedirse de su padre y del equipo, se marcharon. El viaje de regreso a la ciudad les tomó unas dos horas. Al llegar al hotel cada uno fue directo a la ducha para quitarse la arena de encima y se encontraron de nuevo en el lobby.

-Combinamos -le dijo Yue cuando la vio llegar.

-Cierto.

Los dos usaban ropa blanca. Ella un vaporoso vestido de algodón y él unos pantalones y camisa a juego.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-Pensaba en cenar aquí -señaló Sakura el salón-. Mañana tenemos ese tour a las pirámides. Vas a acompañarme, ¿verdad?

-Eres el ejemplo perfecto del turista -le pellizcó los mofletes-. Y ya te dije ayer que sí. ¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que repetir?

-Las necesarias.

Tomaron asiento hacia el centro del salón. Un mesero les tomó raudo la orden y desapareció a las cocinas. Mientras tanto, Sakura sirvió vino para ambos. Miraba a los demás inquilinos del hotel, que entraban y salían del lobby, cargados de bolsas y maletas. Y por segunda vez, le pareció ver un rostro familiar. Ren avanzaba a paso rápido hacia los ascensores y si su mente no le estaba jugando una mala pasada, Shaoran la acompañaba. Comenzaron a temblarle visiblemente las manos, lo suficiente como para que Yue se diera cuenta de que algo pasaba.

-¿Qué pasa, Sakura?

Le dio un trago a su copa para calmar los nervios y sin poderlo evitar, las palabras brotaron a toda velocidad de su garganta. Toda la frustración y tristeza que había acumulado en el cuerpo la dejaron finalmente tranquila. No se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que había necesitado hablar con alguien.

Yue la escuchó en silencio, sin variar un ápice su expresión, pero ella podía ver en sus ojos la preocupación y el cariño que sentía por ella, así como la sombra de unos celos enfermizos que la intrigaba más allá de las palabras.

-Espera un momento -le dijo cuando terminó de hablar. Se acercó al mesero que los había atendido, cruzó unas cuantas palabras con él y luego regresó a la mesa-. Vamos.

La tomó del brazo y la sacó del salón.

-¿Y la cena?

Yue no respondió. No la soltó hasta que estuvieron encerrados en su habitación. Sakura cayó de espaldas en la cama, en parte del empujón y parte de la anticipación que le causaba la mirada de Yue.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Distraerte un rato, ¿no es eso lo que querías? -se sentó sobre ella y le agarró las manos por encima de la cabeza-. Sé lo que estás pensando y no es capricho acostarme contigo.

-¿Entonces?

Yue soltó un suspiro.

-Honestamente quiero hacerlo y si eso te ayuda a olvidarte de todo por un rato, con mayor razón.

Nunca le permitió agradecerle. Atrapó sus labios en un beso hambriento, carente de cariño y delicadeza, pero era precisamente aquello lo que necesitaba. Hacia tiempo que no se involucraba con nadie de esa manera, pero lo había echado en falta. Dejó que se apoderase de ella un deseo que no sabía que sentía y dio rienda suelta a sus emociones.

Yue le arrancó la ropa a tirones y se detuvo un instante a contemplar su cuerpo desnudo antes de perderse en él. Enterró el rostro en su cuello, mientras que con una mano le acariciaba los pezones y con la otra estimulaba su clítoris. Sakura se dejaba hacer, gimiendo en voz baja, al tiempo que le quitaba la ropa con movimientos torpes. Le enterró las uñas cuando la penetró sin aviso, enviando una descarga eléctrica a todos los rincones de su cuerpo.

Entraba y salía con fuerza, golpeando un punto en su interior que la volvía loca. Ahora gemía sin reparo, excitada y sudorosa, pidiendo más con el poco aire que le quedaba. En un fluido movimiento, Yue terminó bocarriba sobre la cama, con Sakura aferrada a sus caderas, llevando ella el control de las penetraciones. Se movía con tortuosa lentitud, arrancándole graves gemidos de placer. Trataba de mantener los ojos abiertos para ver como se mordía los labios y se tocaba sin pudor para él. Aquella visión lo llevó al límite.

Una vez más la atrapó bajo su peso, aumentando la velocidad y la fuerza de sus embestidas. Pronto, Sakura llegó al orgasmo, uno tan intenso que le cortó la respiración un momento. Yue la siguió un momento después, regándose en su interior.

Se acomodaron mejor en la cama, con los brazos y las piernas entrelazados, recuperando las energías. Se miraron de reojo y sin poder evitarlo, se echaron a reír. Su relación había dado un giro repentino, pero inesperadamente agradable. No eran novios, no estaban enamorados, pero definitivamente eran más que amigos.

-Eso fue… intenso -dijo Sakura, jugando con un mechón de cabello.

-No has probado nada -ronroneó, lamiéndole los labios.

Sakura consultó la hora en su móvil; eran apenas las siete de la noche.

-Tenemos tiempo.

Yue soltó una risita complacida y se lanzó de nuevo sobre ella.

* * *

La había visto de nuevo en el restaurante. Estaba cenando con Yue, copa de vino en mano. Le soltó a Ren cualquier excusa para quedarse más tiempo en el vestíbulo y tomó asiento en una butaca desde donde podía verla mejor. Parecía alterada y un par de veces la vio limpiarse una lágrima de la mejilla. Se le cayó el corazón al estómago cuando Yue la tomó del brazo y la sacó del restaurante. Podía leer el deseo que sentía por ella en su rostro y su mente automáticamente comenzó a imaginar lo que pasaría después: Yue trataría de acostarse con ella, estaba seguro, pero no sabía si Sakura le seguiría la corriente.

Los celos se propagaron raudos por sus venas y se levantó de un salto para seguirlos, pero llegó a los ascensores muy tarde. Maldijo en voz baja y enterró el rostro entre las manos. Con cada día que pasaba, la perdía un poco más, podía sentirlo, y la impotencia de no poder hacer nada al respecto se lo estaba comiendo vivo. Conteniendo las ganas de gritar como un maníaco, regresó a su habitación.

Ren estaba en pleno proceso de organizar y empaquetar todas las compras del día. La miró fijamente un instante, tratando de hacerse la idea de que si no hacía algo drástico, ella sería su esposa para siempre.

-Si las miradas matasen… -soltó una risita-. Deberías cambiarte. La cena es a las nueve.

-¿Tenemos que ir?

-Si no te preocupan las repercusiones que ésto pueda tener en la firma del contrato pendiente que tienes el mes que viene, pues nos quedamos -guardó una miniatura del templo de Abu Simbel en la maleta-. Saqué tu traje gris y lo envié a planchar, debería estar aquí en unos cinco minutos. ¿Quieres la corbata azul o la roja?

-La azul.

Se encerró en el baño y clavó la mirada en el espejo. Ahora que lo pensaba, había pasado más tiempo allí dentro que paseando por la ciudad. Era consciente de que él mismo se estaba saboteando el viajecito. Ren sabía que él no tenía intenciones de tratarle como su esposa en ningún aspecto, y ella se había mostrado de acuerdo a cambio de que estuvieran juntos algunas horas del día.

Mascullando maldiciones, se lavó la cara y los dientes. Cuando salió del baño, su traje lo esperaba perfectamente planchado sobre la cama. Ren se paseaba en ropa interior, tratando de decidirse por un vestido.

-Creo que iré con el celeste -se decidió tras echarle una mirada a su marido-. Meiling llamó, que te comuniques con ella.

Shaoran asintió en silencio y salió al pasillo. Meiling respondió al tercer timbrazo.

" _No sueltes el móvil, no quiero hablar con Ren."_

-Meiling, son las tres de la mañana, ¿qué estás haciendo despierta?

" _Trabajar, para que tu puedas vacacionar tranquilo. El tema de la foto está bajo control por ahora, aunque yo evitaría cruzarme con Sakura, que sé que se están quedando en el mismo hotel."_

-¿Cómo?

" _Mi trabajo es saber todo lo que pasa a tu alrededor y tratar de protegerte de ello. Ahora, sobre tu cena de ésta noche… ten cuidado. Estos tipos son fanáticos de las relaciones de pareja y juzgan a sus posibles socios por el estado de sus matrimonios. Pretende por dos horas que Ren es el amor de tu vida y te los metiste al bolsillo."_

-Está bien. ¿Algo más?

Se hizo el silencio un momento.

" _¿Cómo estás?"_

-No lo sé. A Ren parece no molestarle estar casada con un tipo que no la quiere y yo sólo quiero estar con Sakura -sonaba como colegial enamorado, pero era la verdad.

" _Yo lo sé, y créeme que lo siento, Shaoran. Tengo que irme, hablamos mañana, te quiero."_

-Yo también.

Regresó a la habitación. Ren ya estaba lista y terminaba de pintarse los labios. Lo miró un instante con lo que le pareció pena, pero debió imaginarlo, porque de inmediato le regaló esa maldita sonrisa de suficiencia que lo sacaba de sus casillas.

-Vamos a llegar tarde.

Habían alquilado un discreto sedán negro para moverse por la ciudad. Shaoran ingresó en el GPS la dirección del restaurante dónde cenarían esa noche y treinta minutos después estacionaban frente al _InterContinental Cairo, City Stars,_ un hotel cinco estrellas en el corazón de la ciudad.

- _Which way to the_ Al Khal _restaurant, please?_ -preguntó Shaoran a un botones en el vestíbulo.

- _Take the elevator to the second floor, first door to your right -_ les indicó el lobby de los ascensores-. _Have a good night._

El restaurante estaba abarrotado. Se anunciaron en la entrada y un mesero los llevó a la mesa. Los demás invitados ya habían llegado.

-¡Shaoran! -lo atraparon en un caluroso abrazo-. Que bueno verte, y con tan agradable compañía. Ren, ¿verdad?

-Ren, te presento a Jack White, presidente de LunaCorp; uno de los empresarios más jóvenes del país.

-No seas exagerado -le palmeó la espalda-. Tomen asiento, les presentaré a los demás. Igual todavía esperamos a unos invitados de último minuto.

La mujer sentada junto a Jack era su esposa, Cindy. A su lado estaba Lucas Wilde, vicepresidente de LunaCorp y su prometida, Erika. Meiling no había mentido cuando decía que estos tipos se tomaban las relaciones amorosas en serio. Por eso mismo había acordado con Ren el comportarse como la gente por una noche.

* * *

-Menos mal que no cenamos -dijo Yue, con una sonrisa.

-¿Estás seguro de que es buena idea que te acompañe? -preguntó Sakura por enésima vez, camino al restaurante.

-Jack está bastante interesado en conocerte, dice que no puede creer que existe una mujer que me aguante.

-Pero si yo no te aguanto -bromeó-. ¿Lo conoces mucho tiempo?

-Hace más o menos tres años que me encargo de las exportaciones de su empresa -le abrió la puerta-. ¿Lista?

-Hablas como si fuese a comerme viva.

-Casi; prepárate a que te gasten bromas a mi costa. Son personas muy de familia y podrían asumir que tenemos una relación.

-Ya veo, lo tomaré en cuenta.

Se anunciaron con el maitre y los llevaron a la mesa. Sakura lo reconoció de inmediato, a pesar de que le daba la espalda. Se le paralizó el corazón y dejó de caminar de golpe. Yue leyó el pánico en su rostro y sacó conclusiones con rapidez.

-Maldita sea -masculló, tomando a Sakura del rostro-. Podemos irnos si tú quieres.

Sakura guardó silencio unos momentos.

-No -había tomado una decisión: no tenía sentido prolongar lo inevitable. Tarde o temprano iba a encontrarse con él y prefería que fuese ahora que estaba acompañada-. Yo puedo con esto.

Yue le apretó la mano con fuerza.

-Claro que sí.

Tomaron asiento a la mesa. Mientras que todos los demás los saludaban con calidez, Shaoran se quedó anclado a la silla, mirándola como si se tratara de un fantasma. Ella le sostuvo la mirada un instante antes de sonreírle con toda la entereza que fue capaz de reunir. No iba a dejarse vencer.

La cena transcurrió sin problemas, y si dejaba de lado la presencia de Shaoran, tenía que admitir que se estaba divirtiendo. Llegando al postre se excusó un momento y marchó al baño. Necesitaba alejarse de la gente por un rato.

-Sakura…

Se le congeló la sangre en las venas. La había seguido hasta allí.

-¿Que quieres?

Pero se quedó callado, no sabía qué decirle. Ni siquiera se atrevía a contarle lo de la foto.

-Es mejor que no hable-.

Sin pensar, la besó.

Ella luchó unos instantes, antes de dejarse llevar por el calor de sus labios, pero el hechizo duró poco. La realidad le cayó encima como un balde de agua fría. Empujó a Shaoran con todas sus fuerzas.

-Una vez te dije que jamás me involucraría con un hombre casado -le faltaba el aire-. No vuelvas a hacer eso.

Le dio la espalda y se encerró en el baño.

* * *

 **Me demoré como dos meses en escribir éste capítulo, pero al menos lo hice. Lamento muchisimo la demora. Muchas gracias por los comentarios que me han dejado, los responderé todos mañana después de salir del trabajo, pero realmente, gracias.**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente.**

 **Dewa.**


End file.
